White Lily
by Cherrycoke2
Summary: Eine Lily und JamesFic. Wie kommt es, dass sie im 7 Jahr miteinander ausgehen, wenn sie sich doch vorher gehasst haben? lest es...FINISHED
1. Die Todesser

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, ich hab sie nur geliehen und hoffe sie verzeiht es mir, außerdem will ich mit der Geschichte kein Geld verdienen (wär ja schön *g*) Der Grahlhof. nun ja, da habe ich diesen Sommer Ferien gemacht, allerdings habe ich nur den Namen geklaut, der Rest entspringt meiner Fantasie.  
  
Description: Die Story spielt im Sommer vor dem 7 Schuljahr von Harrys Eltern & Co. Lilys Eltern sind während des letzten Schuljahres ums Leben gekommen (was für Petunia die Anregung war, Harry das gleiche über seine Eltern zu erzählen, weil das ein "normaler" Tod war) und Lily wohnt im tropfenden Kessel. Voldemort hat schon eine Menge Anhänger und das Ministerium erhält nur noch den Anschein, dass es alles unter Kontrolle hat. Tatsächlich können die Todesser tun und lassen, was sie wollen, und die Menschen können nicht viel dagegen tun und schauen weg, wenn jemand auf offener Straße angegriffen wird. Was ich aus OotP übernommen habe (mehr oder weniger SPOILER) - Lily und James können sich zurzeit nicht sonderlich leiden (konnten sie anscheinend noch nie), aber wie den Lesern des Buches bekannt ist, fangen sie ja im siebten Jahr an, miteinander auszugehen. Und wie kommt es dazu? ...  
  
"Das reicht, Tom, vielen Dank!" Lily schob ihren Teller zurück und lächelte den Wirt an.  
  
Tom nickte und lächelte zurück, während er den Tisch vor ihr abdeckte. "Sie sollten lieber  
  
bald in ihr Zimmer gehen, Miss Evans", flüsterte ihr leise zu, und sein eben noch lächelndes  
  
Gesicht sah besorgt aus. Lily hob die Augenbrauen und spitzte die Lippen. "Meinetwegen."  
  
Sie strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. "Gute Nacht, Tom." Sie  
  
winkte und ging hoch. Keine Minute später ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Toll", dachte sie,  
  
"Was ist das für eine Welt, in der ein fast siebzehn Jähriges Mädchen um halb Acht auf sein  
  
Zimmer gehen muss, da es im Schankraum Gefahr läuft, angegriffen zu werden?" Sie zog  
  
eines ihrer Bücher aus dem am Boden liegenden offenen Koffer und begann zu lesen. Seit sie  
  
hier war, tat sie fast nichts anderes. Das Geld, welches ihre Eltern ihr vererbt hatten, (einen  
  
Teil hatte natürlich auch Petunia bekommen), lag sicher in Zauberergeld eingetauscht in  
  
ihrem Verließ in Gringotts. Sie hatte sich davon an ihrem ersten Tag gleich neue Bücher  
  
gekauft, die sie inzwischen Auswendig konnte. Vor zwei Tagen war ihre Liste mit den  
  
Schulbüchern für das siebte Jahr geschickt worden. Da sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, las sie  
  
sie ebenfalls. Tom, Professor McGonagall und sogar Dumbledore selbst hatten ihr gesagt,  
  
dass es sicherer für sie wäre, wenn sie sich sowenig wie möglich in der Winkelgasse aufhielt  
  
und lieber in ihrem Zimmer blieb. Während der paar Ferienwochen, in denen sie hier war,  
  
wurden schon fünf Muggelgeborene angegriffen. Die maskierten Zauberer, die die Taten  
  
begangen hatten, hatten die armen Seelen fast umgebracht, als sie sie auf offener Straße mit  
  
verschiedenen Flüchen folterten. Halb tot ließen sie sie am Straßenrand liegen und  
  
verschwanden lachend. Irgendjemand kümmerte sich um sie, oder brachte sie nach St.  
  
Mungo's, allerdings erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, und wenn sie sich sicher waren, dass  
  
keiner Zusah. Niemand wollte den Maskierten einen Vorwand geben, sie selbst ebenfalls  
  
anzugreifen. Lily hatte all das nur von Leuten aus dem Tropfenden Kessel gehört, sie selbst  
  
war nie dabei gewesen, und darüber war sie froh. Wenn sie da gewesen wäre, was hätte sie  
  
alleine schon tun können? Sie wusste genau, dass ihr niemand geholfen hätte, wenn die  
  
Todesser dann auch auf sie losgegangen wären. Seufzend rollte sie sich auf den Bauch und  
  
blätterte die Seite um.  
  
*****  
  
Drei Tage später geschah es. Lily kam die Treppe herunter, um zum Mittag zu essen. Schon  
  
während sie durch den Gastraum schritt, merkte sie die nervöse, angespannte Stimmung. Tom  
  
warf ihr die ganze Zeit beunruhigte, fast angstvolle Blicke zu, als wünschte er, dass sie nicht  
  
hier wäre, aber als er ihr den Teller brachte, sagte er kein Wort. Er sah sie noch nicht einmal  
  
an. Sie begann zu essen. Einige Menschen standen auf und verließen eilig den Pub, als ein  
  
paar andere hereinkamen. Lily beobachtete sie und schluckte mühsam eine Kartoffel herunter.  
  
Dann flog die Tür zum Hinterhof auf, und Zauberer kamen herein. Sie trugen lange, schwarze  
  
Kapuzenumhänge und Masken vor dem Gesicht. Lily blieb fast das Herz stehen. Langsam  
  
ließ sie ihr Besteck niedersinken und griff so unbemerkt wie möglich nach ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Sie wusste, wenn sie erst jemand als Muggelgeborene enttarnte, dann würde auch ihr  
  
Zauberstab ihr nicht mehr helfen.  
  
Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen verfolgten die Todesser mit den Augen, die Kopfe aber  
  
gesenkt, als wollten sie nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Nur einige Wenige, nämlich die,  
  
die gerade eben hereingekommen waren, wagten es, die Maskierten direkt anzuschauen.  
  
"Verräter", dachte Lily, während sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. "Tom! Sechs heiße Honig-Met,  
  
ein Johannesbeer-Rum und Zwei Butterbier!" bellte einer der Maskierten. Sie ließen sich an  
  
der Bar nieder und ließen ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen. Lily senkte schnell den  
  
Kopf und griff nach dem Wasserglas, einmal um ihre Gesicht zu verdecken, und zum zweiten,  
  
weil ihre Kehle sich knochentrocken anfühlte. Sie glaubte, gleich laut husten zu müssen, und  
  
das wollte sie um alles in der Welt vermeiden. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen!  
  
Die Todesser tranken nicht, sondern unterhielten sich lautstark. "Weißt du was, Tom?"  
  
bemerkte plötzlich einer von ihnen und wandte sich an den Wirt. Tom schien hinter seiner  
  
Theke völlig zusammen zu schrumpfen und gab ein leises, fragendes Geräusch von sich. Der  
  
Zauberer deutete auf das Bild hinter einer Gruppe Zauberer an der Wand. "Das Bild da, siehst  
  
du das Bild, Tom?" Tom nickte. "Das hat ein Schlammblüter gemalt. Warum hängst du das  
  
Bild von einem dreckigen Schlammblüter in deinem Haus auf? Sie sind minderwertig, und  
  
ihre Bilder sind es erst recht nicht wert, an der Wand eines reinblütigen Zauberers zu hängen,  
  
nicht war? Also wollen wir es doch lieber entfernen!" Ein greller Blitz schoss aus seinem  
  
Zauberstab und zerfetzte die Leinwand. Ein dunkles Loch gähnte in der Wand. Die Todesser  
  
johlten. "Das Regal da gefällt mir auch nicht!" brüllte ein anderer. WAMM! Ein paar Meter  
  
von Lily entfernt splitterte Holz. Irgendjemand schrie erschrocken auf, und als Sekunden  
  
später weitere Blitze durch den Raum schossen, duckten sich fast alle und hielten sich  
  
schützend die Arme über den Kopf. Nur die Zauberer, die sich anscheinend nicht vor den  
  
Todessern fürchteten, waren aufgesprungen, und zu Lilys Erschütterung begannen sie  
  
ebenfalls, Gläser, Lampen, Stühle und ähnliches zu zerschmettern. Scharfe Teile flogen durch  
  
die Luft. Eine Glasscherbe schnitt Lily in die Hand, als sie ihre Augen schützen wollte. "Du  
  
da!" brüllte irgendwer. Lily zuckte zusammen und sah sich um, ob sie gemeint war. Aber der  
  
Todesser deutete auf einen Zauberer zwei Tische weiter, der mit schreckensweiten Augen den  
  
Maskierten anstarrte. "Du bist doch George MacKimmon, nicht wahr?" bellte der Rodesser.  
  
Der Mann nickte verängstigt. "Und deine Frau ist doch Lindsey Bicks?" Wieder ein Nicken.  
  
"UND IST LINDSEY NICHT EIN GOTTVERDAMMTES SCHLAMMBLUT?" brüllte der  
  
Todesser. Der Mann wimmerte. "MACKIMMON!" donnerte der Anführer der Todesser.  
  
"Was für eine Schande bringst du über die Reinblütigen Zauberer, indem du mit einem  
  
dreckigen Halbmenschen verheiratet bist???" Er hob den Zauberstab, und sein Fluch traf  
  
George MacKimmon direkt in den Bauch. Er schrie auf und wandte sich, während sich  
  
offensichtlich eine kochendheiße, schmerzende Substanz über seinen Körper verbreitete. Die  
  
Menschen krochen auf dem Fußboden zur Tür und versuchten, unbemerkt das Weite zu  
  
suchen, andere versteckten sich unter den noch heilen Tischen. Lily selbst hatte sich hinter die  
  
rauchenden Trümmer des Nachbartisches verkrochen und betete stumm, dass sie sie nicht  
  
entdecken würden. Die Schreie des Mannes klangen ihr in den Ohren. Die Todesser sahen  
  
sich jetzt nach weiteren Opfern um. Hektisch sah Lily an sich herunter, ob irgendetwas sie als  
  
Muggelstämmige auszeichnen könnte. Unter ihrer Zaubererrobe trug sie schon die  
  
Hogwartsuniform, aber sie trug ganz normale Turnschuhe! Muggelschuhe! Verzweifelt zog  
  
sie den Stoff ihrer Robe über ihre Füße und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht gesehen zu  
  
werden.  
  
Ein leises "Plopp", das sich wiederholte, ließ sie aufhorchen. Irgendjemand war gerade  
  
appariert oder disappariert. "Bleibt stehen!" brüllte eine Männerstimme. Der  
  
Todesseranführer wies seine Gefährten an, erst im letzten Moment zu verschwinden. Blitze  
  
und Flüche schossen hin und her. Auch der letzte Rest des Pubs wurde jetzt zerstört, als ein  
  
wütender Kampf entbrannte. Lily wagte es, vorsichtig einen Blick über die Trümmer zu  
  
werfen. Mehrere Zauberer und Hexen, die das Zeichen des Ministeriums trugen, waren  
  
erschienen und duellierten sich hart mit den Todessern. Ein Fluch traf Lilys Haufen und sie  
  
zog Hastig den Kopf zurück, als blaue Flammen ihr fast das Gesicht verbrannten. Neben sich  
  
sah sie zwei Zauberer in Gebückter Haltung zur Tür rennen und verschwinden. Sie wollte  
  
auch weg, aber wohin?  
  
Irgendjemand näherte sich ihr, und Lilys Gedanken flogen. Was sollte sie tun? Ein hastiger  
  
Blick ließ sie erkennen, dass der Mann eine Maske trug. Jetzt hatte er sie entdeckt. Er hob den  
  
Zauberstab. Im gleichen Augenblick traf ihn ein Schockzauber. Ein anderer Zauberer, einer  
  
der Ministeriumsleute, sprang über die Trümmer hinweg und zog Lily hoch. "Du musst hier  
  
weg!" sagte er scharf. "Aber wohin?" jammerte sie. "Hast du kein Zuhause?" "Nein. Ich habe  
  
hier gewohnt." Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Zunge würde sich dauernd verknoten. Der Mann  
  
kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen und schoss über die Schulter hinweg einen Lähmfluch ab.  
  
"Kannst du apparieren?" fragte er. Lily schüttelte den kopf und sah sich ängstlich nach den  
  
anderen um. Die Todesser disapparierten, aber einige schossen immer noch Flüche ab. Der  
  
Mann schien kurz nachzudenken. Dann schnappte er sich einen seltsamer Weise heil  
  
gebliebenen Trinkpokal vom Boden und tippte ihn an, während er "Portus" murmelte. "Hier,  
  
das ist ein Portschlüssel, er wird dich zu mir nach Hause bringen. Du musst hier jetzt zuerst  
  
einmal weg, ich komme gleich und dann können wir überlegen wo du hin kannst, ja? Ich  
  
komme auch gleich. Sag mir nur schnell deinen Namen." "Lily Evans, Sir." "Okay Lily, ich  
  
werde gleich bei dir sein." Er gab ihr den Pokal. Lily ergriff ihn und fühlte, wie sie  
  
hochgerissen wurde.  
  
Mit einem Plumpsen landete sie in einer gemütlichen Küche. Eine Frau, die gerade den  
  
Abwasch machte, sah sich erstaunt um. "Nanu? Besuch?" sie lächelte, aber Lily bemerkte  
  
trotzdem, dass sie die Hand am Zauberstab hatte. "Ich- tut mir leid, ich-" Sie rappelte sich auf  
  
und wurde scharlachrot. Dann apparierte mit einem leisen plopp der Mann von eben neben  
  
ihr. "Ah, du bist heil angekommen", lächelte er. Die Frau hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Sally, die junge Dame hier war bei einem Angriff der Todesser im Tropfenden Kessel  
  
anwesen und scheint leider keinen Ort zu haben, wohin sie gehen könnte. Wäre es möglich,  
  
dass Lily erst einmal hier bleibt?" wandte sich der Mann an sie. Sally nickte verstehend. "Ich  
  
muss wieder weg. Da draußen ist die Hölle los." "Komm heil wieder, David." Die Frau strich  
  
sich eine dunkelbraune Locke aus der Stirn und lächelte Lily zu, als ihr Mann verschwand.  
  
"Komm her Liebes, das war wahrscheinlich ein Schock für dich, nicht wahr?" Sie deutete auf  
  
einen der Küchenstühle, und Lily setzte sich gehorsam. Sally holte einen Teller Kekse von  
  
einem Bord und stellte ihn demonstrativ vor Lily auf den Tisch. "Und wer bist du?" "Lily  
  
Evans, Ma'am", sagte sie sie leise und nahm sich zaghaft einen Keks. "Oh, nenn mich Sally",  
  
lachte die Frau. "Es kann noch Stunden dauern, bis David nach Hause kommt, dann wird sich  
  
alles Weitere klären, ja? Du kannst solange gerne hier bleiben. Hier wird dir nichts passieren.  
  
Aber da draußen zu sein." Sie verstummte und schauderte. Dann sah sie Lily genauer an.  
  
"Oh je, du bist eine Muggelstämmige, nicht wahr?" Das war nicht abwertend gemeint, wie  
  
Lily an ihrer Stimme hören konnte, eher mitfühlend, weil sie dadurch gefährdeter war als die  
  
meisten anderen. Sie nickte. Sally deutete auf ihre Schuhe. "Wenn du außerhalb der Schule  
  
bist, solltest du vielleicht nicht gerade Turnschuhe anziehen. Zwar tragen auch viele  
  
Zaubererkinder Muggelkleidung, aber zurzeit." Sie schwieg. "Ich kann schauen ob wir für  
  
dich ein paar einfache Stiefel besorgen können. Es sind nur solche Kleinigkeiten, aber das  
  
reicht ihnen schon, um einen zu diskriminieren." Lily musste nicht fragen, wen Sally mit  
  
'ihnen' meinte. "Das wäre nett", sagte sie leise. Die Frau lächelte aufmunternd. "Brauchst du  
  
irgendwas? Hast du Hunger? Es ist noch etwas Käseauflauf übrig." Lily lächelte zaghaft. "Ich  
  
war gerade beim Mittagessen, als die- die Todesser auftauchten. Ich fürchte, mein Essen liegt  
  
jetzt auf dem Boden des Tropfenden Kessels verstreut." Sally gab ein Glucksen von sich und  
  
schwang ihren Zauberstab. Begeistert sah Lily zu, wie die Speise auf dem Herd anfing, zu  
  
dampfen und sich offensichtlich erwärmte. Bald duftete es in der Küche nach überbackenem  
  
Käse und Nudeln in Tomatensauce. Mit einem weiteren Schnipsen des Zauberstabs  
  
verschwand der Keksteller vom Tisch und ein anderer kam aus einem Schrank angeflogen.  
  
Besteck, ein Glas und eine Serviette platzierten sich ordentlich daneben. Sally lächelte über  
  
Lilys faszinierte Blicke. "Schon mal in einem echten Zaubererhaus gewesen?" fragte sie  
  
beiläufig. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Freundin Anlea ist auch eine Muggelgeborene,  
  
und Sheilas Mutter ist ebenfalls eine Muggel. Dadurch gibt es in ihren Häusern nichts- nichts  
  
Besonderes. Außer wenn Sheilas Dad da ist, aber er arbeitet fast den ganzen Tag." "Und du?  
  
Ich meine, David meinte, du hättest kein Zuhause." Sally sah sie vorsichtig an, nicht sicher,  
  
ob sie das Thema anschneiden sollte. Lily leckte sich etwas Käse von den Lippen. "Meine  
  
Eltern sind letztes Jahr bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Meine Schwester  
  
Petunia wohnt jetzt in ihrem Haus und hat mich fast sofort rausgeworfen. Sie mag keine  
  
Magie." "Tatsächlich? Warum nicht?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Früher habe ich mich eigentlich  
  
immer gut mit ihr verstanden, aber dann. seit ich den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte,  
  
war sie abweisend zu mir, und als ich nach meinem ersten Jahr nach Hause kam, hat sie mich  
  
schon völlig ignoriert. Dann hat sie angefangen, Mum und Dad Lügengeschichten über mich  
  
zu erzählen, und mir ganz offen gesagt, was sie von mir denkt: Dass ich eine Missgeburt bin."  
  
"Was???" Sally sah sie schockiert an. Lily zuckte nur die Schultern. "Es ist mir egal. Ehrlich  
  
gesagt würde ich lieber wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück als Petunia fragen zu  
  
müssen, ob ich bei ihr wohnen kann." Sie lächelte, um Sallys besorgtes Gesicht  
  
wegzuwischen. "Ach du meine Güte", murmelte diese. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte  
  
sich wieder am Abwasch zu schaffen. "Erzählst du mir, was genau im Tropfenden Kessel  
  
passiert ist? Dir scheint es nichts auszumachen, darüber zu reden. ich meine, sonst wird so  
  
etwas ja immer Tod geschwiegen." Also erzählte Lily ihr, was geschehen war, und während  
  
sie Sallys lockigen braunen Zopf beobachtete, wie er hin und her wippte, als sie abwusch,  
  
berichtete sie auch von den anderen Vorfällen in der Winkelgasse, von denen sie gehört hatte,  
  
und schließlich auch von ihren eigenen Sorgen und ihrer Wut darüber, dass niemand etwas  
  
gegen diese Menschen tat. Während sie sprach, wunderte sie sich über sich selbst. Sie hatte  
  
noch nicht einmal Anlea und Sheila soviel erzählt. Tatsache war, dass die beiden zwar ihre Freundinnen waren, aber sie sich doch manchmal wie das dritte Rad am Wagen vorkam. Sie  
  
mochte die beiden gerne, doch trotzdem gab es einfach eine Menge Themen, die sie nie den  
  
beiden gegenüber ansprechen würde, oder Dinge, die sie nie mit ihnen gemeinsam tun würde.  
  
Eine wirklich beste Freundin in Hogwarts hatte sie nicht. Meistens war sie zu sehr mit ihren  
  
Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, damit, den kleineren zu helfen, und seit dem fünften Jahr auch mit  
  
ihrer Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin. Und auch mit ihrer Mum und ihrem Dad hatte sie nicht  
  
über die Dinge in der Zaubererwelt, die sie bewegte, sprechen können, da sie nicht  
  
verstanden, wovon sie sprach. Sie mochte Sally einfach. Tatsache war, dass sie nur den  
  
Vornamen dieser Frau kannte, und nicht mehr von ihr wusste als dass sie eine Hexe war und  
  
einen Mann namens David hatte, der sie vor den Todessern gerettet hatte, aber ihre einfache  
  
Art war es, die der ganzen Küche eine angenehme Atmosphäre gab. Sallys Stimme war etwas  
  
tiefer, als für Frauen gewöhnlich, und dazu leicht rau, als wäre sie immer heiser. Sie schien  
  
eine rundliche, warme Aura um sich zu haben, obwohl sie für eine Frau ihren Alters recht  
  
schlank war, und obwohl sie kein herausragendes Gesicht hatte, schien sie eine innere  
  
Schönheit auszustrahlen. Sie hörte Lily stumm zu, nickte ab und an zustimmend und klapperte  
  
mit den Tellern. Als sie ihre Geschichte beendete, und sich alle Sorgen von der Seele geredet  
  
hatte, drehte sie sich wieder um und trocknete ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. "Wenn du  
  
möchtest, dann kannst du gerne hier bleiben, Liebes. Das Haus ist groß genug, und ich glaube  
  
nicht dass du irgendwen stören würdest." Sie schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Lily  
  
dachte nur eine Sekunde darüber nach und nickte dann dankbar. Anlea war mit ihren Eltern  
  
nach Italien gefahren, und Sheila besuchte ihre Großtante in Irland. "Aber. tut mir leid,  
  
ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich hier bin", brachte sie zögernd heraus. "Was, hat  
  
David dir das nicht gesagt?" fragte Sally erschrocken. Lily schüttelte den kopf. "Er hat mich  
  
nur gefragt, ob ich ein Zuhause habe, apparieren kann, und dann hat er mir den Portschlüssel  
  
in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, der würde mich zu ihm nach Haus bringen." "Das heißt, er  
  
hat dir noch nicht einmal gesagt, wer er ist? Oh Himmel, dieser Mann!" Schimpfend warf  
  
Sally ein paar Gabeln in eine Schublade. "Tut mir Leid, Liebes, das tut mir wirklich  
  
fürchterlich Leid. Du befindest dich auf dem Grahlhof." Sie band sich die Schürze ab,  
  
worunter sie eine dunkelblaue Leinenrobe trug, etwas, dass Lily noch nie gesehen hatte. "Und  
  
ich bin Sally-Anne Potter, und mein Mann, dieser Hornochse, ist David Potter. Herzlich  
  
willkommen!" Sie breitete die Arme aus und deutete damit auf das Haus um sich. Lily lachte,  
  
obwohl der Name "Potter" sie fast umgehauen hatte. Sie konnten doch nicht etwa- aber Potter  
  
war ein sehr häufiger Name, vielleicht war es nur Zufall. "Ähm, sie sind nicht zufälliger  
  
Weise mit James Potter verwand?" fragte sie zögernd. Sally lachte. "Doch, schon. Zufälliger  
  
weise ist er mein Sohn." Lily konnte es nicht fassen. Sie würde die nächsten Tage in dem  
  
Haus von dem Jungen verbringen, den sie am wenigsten ausstehen konnte. 


	2. Hallo Lily

"Oh- ja. Äh. Wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse", stotterte Lily. Oh Gott, wie konnte das  
  
sein? Sally war doch so furchtbar nett? Und David auch? Und sie waren die Eltern von  
  
JAMES POTTER! Obwohl. wieso war ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen? Sally hatte exakt die  
  
gleichen Augen wie er, und David trug ebenfalls eine Brille und hatte rabenschwarzes Haar,  
  
welches ihm am Hinterkopf abstand und sich anscheinend einfach nicht glatt bürsten ließ. Die  
  
Ähnlichkeit war offensichtlich. Trotzdem. Bedeutete das, sie würde ihn bei jedem Essen  
  
sehen, womöglich auch noch in der Zwischenzeit ertragen müssen? Seine unausstehlich  
  
arrogante Art, sein ätzendes Selbstbewusstsein, seine nervigen Scherze?  
  
"Deinem Gesicht nach zu schließen magst du ihn nicht besonders", bemerkte Sally. Lily sah  
  
sie erschrocken an. "Ich meinte- ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass-" "Schon gut. Ich kann es  
  
ein bisschen verstehen. Ich frage mich ja selber oft genug, was wir bei seiner Erziehung falsch  
  
gemacht haben. Aber David meint, er wäre früher genauso gewesen, und schließlich bin ich  
  
jetzt mit ihm verheiratet, also kann James auch nicht so schlecht sein, oder?" Sie lachte. "Ich  
  
glaube, dadurch dass er ein Einzelkind ist, haben wir ihn etwas zu sehr verwöhnt. weißt du,  
  
die Potters sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie, und dazu recht wohlhabend. Das hat halt auf James  
  
abgefärbt. Ich glaube es tut ihm gut, dass Sirius jetzt seine Ferien hier verbringt. Das ist  
  
vielleicht nicht annähernd soviel wie ein Geschwisterkind, aber immerhin besser als nichts."  
  
"Oh, Sirius ist auch hier?" Lilys Schultern sanken. Gegen Sirius hatte sie nicht ganz soviel-  
  
abgesehen davon, dass er James Potters bester Freund war, fast alle Mädchen auf der Schule  
  
verrückt nach ihm waren, und er oft genauso nervig war wie James. Selbst Anlea und Sheila,  
  
die sonst doch recht vernünftig waren, begannen zu kichern und mädchenhaft zu tuscheln,  
  
wenn sie ihn sahen. Sie gingen jetzt schon seit sechs Jahren in die gleiche Klasse, und  
  
dennoch trauten sie sich nicht, ihn anzusprechen, ohne rot zu werden und einem Kicheranfall  
  
zu erlegen. Ein Verhalten, welches Lily absolut abstoßend fand. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass  
  
Petunia sich auch so benahm, und sie dadurch so eine Art Kindheitstraume hatte, aber dieses  
  
Quietschen und Giggeln, und Lästern und Schminke- alles was dazu gehörte, war ihr zu  
  
wieder. Ein weiterer Faktor, der dazu beitrug, dass Lily auch als "die Eisblume" bekannt war-  
  
absolut unerreichbar für die Jungen, da sie wählerischer als die anderen war. Tatsächlich war  
  
sie letztes Jahr zum ersten Mal mit einem Jungen ausgegangen, Stevie Kiker, und als sie  
  
herausfand, dass er mit seinen Freunden eine Wette abgeschlossen hatte, dass er sie noch im  
  
selben Jahr herumkriegen würde, und sämtlichen Jungen der Schule genauestens beschrieben  
  
hatte, wie er ihr unter die Bluse gegriffen hatte, hatte sie ihm nach dem Frühstück vor den  
  
Augen aller Schüler eine geknallt und Schluss gemacht. Seitdem hatte erst einmal wieder  
  
genug von Jungen. Stevies Annäherungsversuche wehrte sie kalt ab. Sie musste zugeben, dass  
  
ihr "Eisblume" gefiel. eine weiße, eisige Lilie, rein und unberührt, alleine und selbst den  
  
kältesten Winter überstehend. Warum sollte sie sich mühe geben, diesen Titel loszuwerden?  
  
"Ja, Sirius ist letztes Jahr von Zuhause weggelaufen- ich will es ihm nicht verdenken. Bei  
  
solchen Eltern. Er und James treiben sich bestimmt irgendwo draußen herum. Du wirst sie  
  
nicht vor heute Abend zu sehen bekommen, meistens machen sie den ganzen Tag Unsinn, um  
  
sich von den ernsten Dingen abzulenken, und kommen nur zum Essen ins Haus. Letzten  
  
Sommer haben sie sogar draußen auf der Wiese übernachtet- Aber dieses Jahr ist es zu  
  
gefährlich." Sally deutete zum Küchenfenster hinaus. Lily sah sich um und erhaschte einen  
  
blick auf eine saftig-grüne Wiese, dahinter etwas, das wie ein Stall aussah, und dahinter  
  
dunkelgrüne Tannenspitzen. Ein Vogel kam über die Baumwipfel geflogen. Eine Eule. Sally  
  
sah sie ebenfalls und öffnete vorsorglich das Fenster. Stumm warteten sie, bis die Eule  
  
hereingesegelt kam und elegant auf der Lehne von Lilys Stuhl landete. Sie trug einen Brief im  
  
Schnabel, auf dem Sallys Name stand. Sie nahm ihn und las ihn durch. Eine Sorgenfalte  
  
bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Lily trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft und versuchte, nicht neugierig  
  
auszusehen. "Vom Dumbledore." Sally winkte mit dem Pergament hin und her. "Lily, der  
  
Tropfende Kessel ist zurzeit unbewohnbar, deshalb bittet Dumbledore darum, dass du den  
  
Rest der Ferien hier verbringst. David bringt nachher deine Sachen mit. In Ordnung?" Lily  
  
nickte langsam. "Wenn ich ihnen keine Arbeit mache." "Ach was, Liebes, James und Sirius  
  
machen zusammen schon soviel Aufwand wie ein ganzer Kindergarten, da wirst du gar nicht  
  
auffallen." Sie lachten. "Dann ist es okay." Lily lehnte sich zurück und strich der Eule durchs  
  
Gefieder, woraufhin diese leise schuhute. Sally ging los, um nach Feder und Tinte zu suchen,  
  
um Dumbledore zu antworten. Lily blieb in der Küche zurück. Nun gut, dann würde sie halt  
  
noch gut vier Wochen Potter und Black ertragen müssen. Oder besser gesagt James und  
  
Sirius, schließlich konnte sie die beiden in James Elternhaus nicht mit ihren Nachnamen  
  
anreden. Worauf hatte sie sich bloß eingelassen? Zwar hatten Sirius und James ihr persönlich  
  
noch nie etwas getan (abgesehen davon, dass Sirius ihr in der ersten Klasse einmal die Haare  
  
Grün gefärbt hatte), aber- ihre bloße Anwesenheit empfand Lily einfach manchmal als  
  
störend. Niemals schienen sie ernst zu sein, immer heimlich über irgend etwa lachend, und  
  
dann waren sie so toll, und so perfekt, und alle liebten sie. Lily schüttelte sich. James fragte  
  
sie inzwischen nicht mehr, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, und das war ihr auch recht so. Sie  
  
war vermutlich das einzige Mädchen der Schule, das solch ein Angebot abgelehnt hatte.  
  
Sheila und Anlea hatten sie für wahnsinnig erklärt, weil sie nicht mit dem großartigen James  
  
Potter ausgegangen war. Aber wieso sollte sie das tun? Sie hatte ihm nichts zu sagen, sie  
  
kannte ihn ja noch nicht einmal wirklich. Die einzigen Gespräche, die sie mit ihm führte,  
  
drehten sich um sein ätzendes Verhalten, wenn sie ihn als Vertrauensschülerin ermahnen  
  
musste, oder er wieder irgendetwas absolut unausstehliches getan hatte. Nicht, dass er nur  
  
dumme Sachen machte; Lily musste zugeben, das sie sich heimlich über manche Scherze der  
  
Marauder prächtig amüsieren konnte. Es geschah Snape ganz recht, wenn ihm mal jemand  
  
eine Lektion erteilte, da gab sie James Recht. Nur, musste es vor der ganzen Schule sein? Und  
  
gemeinsam mit Sirius, so dass Snape überhaupt keine Chance mehr hatte? Das war nicht  
  
mutig, edel oder einfach lustig, das war feige! Okay, zugegebener Maßen war James, ebenso  
  
wie Sirius, ein exzellenter Zauberer und beherrschte sämtliche Zauber im Schlaf, ohne lange  
  
dafür zu üben, aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht, einfach jemanden zu verhexen, nur weil ihm  
  
gerade langweilig war!  
  
In Gedanken wütete Lily weiter, regte sich über James auf und kraulte dabei der Eule das  
  
Gefieder, bis Sally zurückkehrte und den fertig geschriebenen Antwortbrief dem Vogel  
  
überreichte. Mit raschelndem Gefieder entschwand sie, und Sally warf einen Blick auf die  
  
Uhr. "Gleich Teezeit", bemerkte sie. "Das bedeutet, dass zumindest Sirius bald hier  
  
auftauchen wird. Muffins!" kommandierte sie. Aus dem nichts erschien leckere  
  
Schokoladenmuffins auf einer Platte vor ihr. In Sekundenschnelle hatte sie den Tisch gedeckt  
  
und steckte gerade den Zauberstab in die Tasche zurück, als die Tür aufging, und ein großer,  
  
schlanker Junge eintrat. Lily stand so hinter Sally, dass sie ihn nicht genau sehen konnte, aber  
  
sie wusste genau, dass es Sirius war. Man spürte es einfach, wenn er einen Raum betrat; als  
  
würde ein Schwall gute Laune, Sarkasmus und Gelächter den Raum füllen, wenn er anwesend  
  
war. "Oh Sirius, da bist du ja. Kommt James auch gleich?" fragte Sally. "Nö, der hat keinen  
  
Hunger. Er ist nach Oben gegangen." "Auch gut. Wir haben für die Ferien über einen Gast,  
  
Sirius, aber ich denke du kennst sie." Sally trat beiseite und gab den Blick auf Lily frei, die  
  
ein Lächeln angesichts Sirius verblüffter Miene nicht unterdrücken konnte. "Hi Sirius", sagte  
  
sie. "Lily?" Sirius fasste sich schnell und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Hey, schön dich zu sehen! Ich freue mich schon auf James Gesicht, wenn er dich sieht."  
  
Lilys Gesicht verdüsterte sich, woraufhin Sirius und Sally in Gelächter ausbrachen. "Und ich  
  
hoffe, mein Sohn benimmt sich auch", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Wenn nicht, sag  
  
mir einfach bescheid, Lily, und ich werde ihm die Ohren lang ziehen. Das hat er sowieso  
  
verdient." Ein lächelnder David Potter trat in die Küche. "Oh, Tee. Kommt James auch?"  
  
"Nein, er ist oben." Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf zur Decke. Lily war leicht nervös, als sie sich  
  
wieder am Tisch nieder ließ. Sie erwartete, das Sirius jeden Moment eine seiner  
  
unausstehlichen Bemerkungen machte, dass sie irgend etwas ungeschicktes tat, wusste nicht  
  
was sie sagen sollte. Aber Nichts dergleichen geschah. "Lily, ich habe deine Sachen vorne im  
  
Flur stehen lassen, Sully wird sie nachher hochbringen", sagte Mr Potter. Auf Lilys fragenden  
  
Gesichtsausdruck hin erklärte er, "Unser Hauself." "Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" fragte  
  
Sirius und wischte sich einen Krümel vom Mundwinkel. Lily sah ihn an. Bevor sie den Mund  
  
aufmachte, sprach Mr Potter schon. "Eine Gruppe Todesser hat heute im Tropfenden Kessel  
  
randaliert und einige Zauberer angegriffen. Der Pub ist völlig ruiniert. Es wird ewig dauern,  
  
bis alles wieder hei aufgerichtet ist. Lily war dabei und musste in Sicherheit gebracht  
  
werden." Während er sprach, erschien eine Sorgenfalte auf Sirius Stirn. Tatsächlich war es  
  
das erste Mal, dass Lily ihn völlig ernst und ohne etwas Humor sah. "Wisst ihr, wer es war?"  
  
fragte er leise. Mr Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind entkommen. Aber ich bin mir  
  
ziemlich sicher, dass MacNair dabei war, vielleicht auch einer der Malfoys. Wir konnten  
  
keinen erwischen." Sirius schüttelte düster den Kopf. Dann sah er wieder Lily an. "Ich will ja  
  
nicht unhöflich sein, aber wieso bist du dann nicht nach Hause gegangen?" fragte er  
  
neugierig. "Ich hab im Tropfenden Kessel gewohnt", erklärte sie knapp. Sirius öffnete den  
  
Mund, wohl um zu fragen, was mit ihren Eltern war, aber Mrs Potter warf ihm einen  
  
warnenden Blick zu, und er schloss ihn schnell wieder. Schweigend aßen sie weiter. "Ich  
  
muss noch einmal ins Büro", teilte Mr Potter seiner Frau kleinlaut mit. Sie warf ihm einen  
  
bösen Blick zu und schürzte die Lippen. "Bleib nicht zu lange weg", ermahnte sie. "Sirius,  
  
zeigst du Lily das Haus?" Er nickte. Na toll dachte Lily. Sie standen auf. Mr Potter  
  
apparierte, und Sally räumte schnell die Küche auf, bevor sie durch die Küchentür  
  
verschwand und irgendetwas von "Wolle" murmelte. "Na dann komm", grinste Sirius und  
  
bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Sie traten in einen kleinen Flur, der um  
  
die Ecke verschwand. An der linken Wand hingen Portraits und Photographien. Sirius  
  
bemerkte Lilys interessierten Blick. "Sämtliche Potters" erklärte er, "Die Photos sind die  
  
neueren. Das da ist James." Er deutete auf ein Farbphoto ganz am Ende der Bildergalerie. Es  
  
zeigte einen etwa zwölfjährigen Jungen, der strahlend auf einem riesigen Berg purpurroter  
  
Kissen saß und voller Stolz seinen neuen Besen hochhielt. Sein Lächeln war ansteckend. Lily bemerkte, wie ihre Mundwinkel sich nach oben bogen, obwohl sie es gar nicht beabsichtigt  
  
hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass James schon in der zweiten Klasse als Ersatzspieler für das  
  
Quidditchteam ausgesucht worden war.  
  
Sirius führte sie weiter und präsentierte ihr jeden Raum im Tonfall eines Touristenführers, der  
  
seiner Gruppe eine Sehenswürdigkeit nach der anderen zeigt. Er wies sie auf jede Vorzüge  
  
und Nachteile der Räume hin ("Vorsicht, diese Lampe BEIßT!"), wer sie meistens benutzte  
  
und wozu es sie überhaupt gab (Eine kleine Kammer, die gefüllt mit brennenden rosa Kerzen  
  
war, konnte auch Sirius sich nicht erklären). "Hier, das ist dein Zimmer." Er öffnete eine Tür.  
  
Lily sah sich begeistert um. Das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich groß, mit einer gemütlichen,  
  
dunklen Einrichtung und weißen Stoffen. Ihre Koffer standen in der Mitte des Zimmers, als  
  
ob sie darauf warteten, ausgepackt zu werden. "Du kannst dich gleich häuslich einrichten, ich  
  
zeig dir nur schnell noch die letzten paar Räume, ja?" Sirius schloss die Tür wieder und Lily  
  
blickte auf die letzten drei verbleibenden Türen im Flur des ersten Stocks. "Das hier", Sirius  
  
machte eine galante Verbeugung, "Ist das Bad, dass du benutzen kannst. Die Tür daneben  
  
führt zu einem zweiten Bad, welches James und ich benutzen. Und hier", er ging auf die letzte  
  
Tür am ende des Flurs zu und ergriff die Klinke, "Hier schlafen James und ich." Mit diesen  
  
Worten öffnete er die Tür, und Lily musste einen Schrei unterdrücken.  
  
Das Zimmer war nicht viel größer als ihr eigenes, allerdings wirkte es wesentlich kleiner.  
  
Neben dem großen Fenster (Auf dem Sims standen mehrere höchst verdächtig aussehende  
  
Pflanzen) stand ein Möbelstück, von dem Lily nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es ein Bett, eine  
  
Couch, ein gepolsterter Tisch oder irgendetwas anderes darstellen sollte. Auf jeden Fall sah es  
  
gemütlich aus, und war breit genug, dass vier Leute bequem darauf Platz gefunden hätten.  
  
Dahinter Hing ein Bücherregal von der Decke. Lily musste zweimal hinsehen, bis sie sich  
  
sicher war, dass es wirklich auf dem Kopf stand und die Bücher auf der Unterseite der  
  
Regalbretter klebten. Es schien aus purpurrotem Holz geschnitzt zu sein. Der Kalender über  
  
dem Bett zeigte nichts als "Heute" an, nur an der rechten Kante befand sich ein kleiner Pfeil  
  
und der sinnvolle Text "Vermutlich morgen". Die Decke des Raumes war nicht ebenmäßig,  
  
sondern Kuppelartig gewölbt, und kleine blaue Kugeln schwebten dort, verschmolzen  
  
miteinander und teilten sich in neue Blasen auf. Sie leuchteten auf eine seltsam unwirkliche  
  
Weise. Auf dem Boden lagen Pergamente und Federn verstreut. In einer Ecke stapelten sich  
  
Schulbücher, achtlos auf einen Haufen geworfen.  
  
Der Schreibtisch neben der Tür war vollgemüllt mit den seltsamsten Dingen. Am meisten  
  
beunruhigte Lily der Rauch, der von den Sachen aufstieg. Die Luft war erfüllt mir  
  
Rauchschwaden, Sternen, Funken, glitzernden Wolken und sich selbstständig machenden  
  
Wassertropfen, die nicht senkrecht nach unten, sondern kreuz und quer durch den Raum  
  
flogen. Das Ganze Zimmer schien sich dabei langsam um sich selbst zu drehen, denn am  
  
Fenster zogen Wiesen und Felder vorbei, dann ein Hof, der Stall, den Lily schon aus dem  
  
Küchenfenster gesehen hatte, dann wieder Wald. und mitten in dem Chaos, bäuchlings auf  
  
einem Haufen Zaubererroben, lag James Potter und unterhielt sich mit einem kleinen rosa  
  
Ferkel. 


	3. Was für ein Haus!

Als Lily genauer hinhörte, bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mit dem Schwein sprach, sondern ihm  
  
etwas vorsang. Noch schlimmer. War er jetzt völlig bescheuert? Potter hatte sie gehört und  
  
sah auf. Als er Lily entdeckte, wurden seine Augen groß und sein Gesicht wurde rot. Ihm  
  
wurde klar, dass sie ihn gehört hatten. Sirius schien nichts daran zu finden, dass sein Freund  
  
kleinen Ferkeln Schlaflieder vorsang. "Lily bleibt für den Rest der Ferien!" verkündete er und  
  
feixte angesichts James völlig verwirrten Gesichts. "Aber." begann er und fuhr sich unruhig  
  
durch die Haare. Er war offensichtlich sprachlos. Lily konnte sich vorstellen, wie er sich  
  
fühlte. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, was sie tun würde, wenn er plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer  
  
stehen würde und verkünden würde, die Ferien bei ihr zu verbringen.  
  
"Lil's hat im Tropfenden Kessel gewohnt. Heute Nachmittag haben ein paar Todesser da  
  
drinnen alles demoliert", erklärte Sirius. "Dein Dad hat mich da rausgeholt. Dumbledore  
  
wollte gerne, dass ich hier bleibe", fügte Lily hinzu, um klarzustellen, dass sie nicht auf  
  
eigenen Wunsch hier war. James nickte langsam. "Okay." begann er unsicher. "Weißt du,  
  
wo dein Zimmer ist?" "Sirius hat mir eben alles gezeigt," sagte sie entschieden. Sie musste  
  
sich erst daran gewöhnen, "Sirius" und "James" zu sagen, da sie vorher nur als "Potter" und  
  
"Black" von ihnen gesprochen hatte. Aber so konnte sie die beiden ja schlecht anreden.  
  
Nervös sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um. Von der vorbeirasender Landschaft am Fenster wurde  
  
ihr schlecht. James bemerkte es und machte eine kleine Handbewegung.  
  
Plötzlich stand der Raum still, die Rauchschwaden entschwanden und die blitzenden Sterne  
  
zogen sich an die Zimmerkuppel zurück, wo sie sich zu den blauen Blasen gesellten.  
  
"Besser?" fragte er höflich. Im gleichen Moment gab das kleine Ferkel vor ihm ein lautes  
  
Wimmern von sich und fing an, seine Hände mit seiner kleinen rosa Schnauze anzustupsen.  
  
Lily entdeckte jetzt erst, dass es in einer Art Hundekorb lag. "Das ist Mad Mag, oder einfach  
  
nur Maggie", stellte James vor und strich über den rosa Kopf. "Äh- wieso hast du denn ein  
  
Schwein in deinem Zimmer?" fragte Lily vorsichtig. Dieser Junge wurde ihr immer  
  
unheimlicher. Es reichte nicht schon, dass er urplötzlich verschwinden konnte und an den  
  
unmöglichsten Orten in Hogwarts wieder auftauchte und eine krähende Schildkröte besaß,  
  
nein, er hatte auch ein verrücktes Schwein!  
  
"Oh, eigentlich gehört sie in den Stall. Ma will nicht, dass sie im Haus ist, aber sie fühlt sich  
  
hier so wohl. Sie war das Schwächste von allen und musste deshalb mit der Flasche  
  
aufgezogen werden. Sie schläft hier bei mir." Fast trotzig starrte James sie an, als wolle er  
  
allen Zweifel an Maggies Berechtigung, hier zu sein, beseitigen. Lily zwang ihre  
  
Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem Lächeln. "Schon okay." "Gehst du jetzt auspacken?" wollte Sirius  
  
wissen. Lily nickte und drehte sich um. "Bis später", warf sie den Jungen zu, bevor sie  
  
verschwand. James starrte ihr nach.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" Nur wenige Augenblicke später hallte James Schrei durch das Haus. Lily hielt in  
  
ihrer Tätigkeit inne und seufzte. Das würde doch wohl bitte nicht die ganzen Ferien über so  
  
gehen! Irgendetwas krachte. Es hörte sich nach einer zerbrochenen Fensterscheibe an. Danach  
  
rannte irgendwer mit Hochgeschwindigkeit die Treppe herunter und knallte unten gegen die  
  
Wand. Von irgendwo kam ein heller Pfeifton etwas Schweres schleppte sich die Stufen hoch.  
  
Lily überlegte, ob sie einen Blick hinauswagen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Kein  
  
Wunder, dass James so komisch geworden war, in so einem Haus! Sie hatte schnell  
  
herausgefunden, dass sich das Zimmer von alleine aufräumte, dass es anscheinend keine  
  
Lampen gab und dass offensichtlich die innere Türklinke fehlte. Als sie es zuerst bemerkte,  
  
hatte sie begonnen, hektisch an der Tür herumzufummeln, kurz vor einer Panikattacke.  
  
Erst als sie klar und deutlich dachte, sprang die schwere  
  
Holztür auf wie von Geisterhand. Danach hatte sie sich wieder abgeregt und begonnen, ihre  
  
Sachen auszupacken. Der Schrank erschien ihr zuerst etwas klein, aber es war viel mehr Platz  
  
darin, als es von außen erschien. Während sie ordentlich eine Hogwartsuniform faltete, sang  
  
sie leise vor sich hin.  
  
"I'm all alone, and finally I'm getting stronger If you come to see just what I can be I'm getting stronger"  
  
Ihr fiel auf, wie wenig Kleidung sie im Grunde hatte. Der große Koffer mit ihren Schulsachen  
  
beinhaltete alles, was sie besaß, außer dem Gold in Gringotts. Dieser kleine Haufen war ihr  
  
ganzes Sein.  
  
In die hinterste Ecke legte sie die wenigen Muggelkleider, die sie hatte. Eine Jeans, Zwei  
  
Blusen und einen Rock. Davor kamen ihre Hogwartssachen; Schwarze Umhänge aus dickem  
  
Stoff für den Winter und etwas dünnere für den Sommer, darunter ebenso schwarze Roben  
  
mit dem Hogwartswappen darauf. Außerdem gab es noch den grauen Pullunder über der  
  
weißen Bluse und den schwarzen Rock, alles ebenfalls mit Hogwartswappen. Letztes Jahr  
  
hatte sie sich einen Schal in den Gryffindorfarben gestrickt: Rot-gold. Das einzige, was Farbe  
  
in den Schrank brachte.  
  
Alles andere war schwarz, schwarz und - oh Überraschung- schwarz. Das hatte nichts mit  
  
Trauer zu tun. Schwarz war einfach nur dunkel, unauffällig, und, wie Lily fand, eine der  
  
schönsten Farben, die es gab.  
  
Sie räumte ihre Schulbücher in das kleine Regal und stellte die übrigen Geräte, die sie für den  
  
Unterricht brauchte, daneben. Dann zog sie sich das dicke Buch über Keltenmagie heraus und  
  
begann zu lesen. Fast hätte sie den Ruf zum Abendessen überhört.  
  
"Und, was hast du heute vor?" Sally wandte sich freundlich Lily zu, die gerade die letzten  
  
Krümel ihres Frühstücks vom Teller beseitigte. James und Sirius waren sofort nach dem  
  
Essen aufgesprungen und verschwunden, mit leuchtenden Augen in grinsenden Mündern.  
  
Offensichtlich wieder irgendeine Dummheit im Sinn. Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es  
  
noch nicht", gab sie zu, "Vielleicht etwas lesen." "Du kannst dich gerne an unserer Bibliothek  
  
bedienen. Sie ist natürlich lange nicht so groß und vielfältig wie die von Hogwarts, aber  
  
einige interessante Bücher sind schon dabei." Sally deutete auf eine große Regalwand im  
  
Wohnzimmer, die voll gefüllt mit dicken, Ledergebundenen Büchern stand. Lilys Blick  
  
huschte hinüber und wieder zurück. "Und falls du dich für Verwandlungszauber und alles,  
  
was mit Regelbrecherei zu tun hat, interessierst, dann wirf mal ein Blick in James  
  
Sammelung. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, was er sich da oben alles an Zauberformeln  
  
angesammelt hat." Sally nickte mit dem Kinn zur Decke.  
  
"Ich wird's mir überlegen. Dankeschön für das Angebot." Lily lächelte sie an und ging dann  
  
hoch in ihr Zimmer. Dort setzte sie sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch und überlegte, was sie  
  
jetzt anfangen sollte. Sonst war sie immer in die Winkelgasse gegangen, dann hatte sie sich in  
  
ihrem kleinen Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel verkrochen und gelesen, weil es draußen zu  
  
gefährlich war. Hier hatte sie keine Winkelgasse vor der Tür, dafür aber auch keine Gefahr.  
  
Außer vielleicht, Ziel eines von Sirius und James Scherzen zu werden. Aber damit konnte sie  
  
leben. Sie hatte auch die letzten sechs Jahre in unmittelbarer Nähe der beiden überlebt, warum  
  
sollten ein paar Ferienwochen Tür an Tür das ändern? Ihr Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster  
  
über die Hügelige grüne Landschaft. Sich draußen mit einem Buch in die Sonne legen.  
  
endlich mal wieder in aller Ruhe die Freizeit genießen können, ohne Prüfungsstress und  
  
Todessergefahr. Kurz entschlossen schnappte sie sich ihr Buch über Keltenmagie und ging  
  
wieder die Treppe hinunter. Sie fand Sally ihn einem Raum hinter dem Spiegel im Flur im  
  
Erdgeschoss. Sirius hatte gesagt, er wäre ihr "Arbeitszimmer".  
  
Tatsächlich lagerten sich an der einen Seite Stoffe und Garne, an der anderen Seite hingen  
  
Pergamente mit Zeichnungen an der Wand. Ein großer Schreibtisch stand dort, und eine  
  
elegante weiße Feder war dabei, von alleine etwas aufs Pergament zu pinseln. Sally stand in  
  
der Mitte des Raumes und drapierte mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs eine moosgrüne Stoffbahn  
  
über einen Holztorso. "Äh." begann Lily. Sally sah auf. "Oh Lily", lächelte sie, "Was kann  
  
ich für dich tun?" "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich draußen irgendwo lesen kann. ist das hier  
  
ihre Arbeit?" fragte sie neugierig. Sally lächelte noch breiter, diesmal mit deutlichem Stolz.  
  
"Ja. Ich arbeite für einen internationalen Modeverband als Designerin. Das hier ist die neuste  
  
Mode aus Salem, für die Englische Durchschnittshexe etwas umgestaltet." Sie deutete auf den  
  
Stoff über der Puppe.  
  
Lily konnte jetzt erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Robe handele, allerdings eine, wie sie  
  
sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Schnitt war viel freizügiger und lockerer, als sie es gewöhnt  
  
war, und alles in allem schien es sich mehr um ein Kleid als denn um eine Robe zu handeln.  
  
Trotzdem war sie wunderschön, und das sagte Lily auch. Sally bedankte sich lachend. "Hier,  
  
dass ist mein neuster Entwurf, aber ich habe ihn bis jetzt nur auf Papier." Sie ging herüber  
  
zum Schreibtisch und holte ein Stück Pergament. Lily betrachtete es interessiert. "Wow!"  
  
entfuhr es ihr. "Aber das ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich teuer, oder? Ich könnte es mir nie  
  
leisten, so etwas zu tragen. In Echt muss es noch beeindruckender sein." "Wenn du einen  
  
Augenblick wartest, kannst du es sehen." Sally zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und deutete  
  
auf einen Sessel neben der Tür. Lily ließ sich darauf nieder, ihr Vorhaben zu lesen ganz  
  
vergessen.  
  
Sally ließ den Holztorso mit der Salemrobe durch ein Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes zur Seite  
  
gleiten und wandte sich dann dem Schrank mit den Stoffen zu, das Pergament in der Hand.  
  
Lily erwartete, dass sie jetzt verschiedene Bahnen herausholen würde und anfangen würde, zu  
  
nähen, aber da hatte sie sich getäuscht. "Das hier ist mein ganz spezieller Zauber für die  
  
ersten Entwürfe. Die Roben in den Geschäften werden aber von Hand gemacht." Sally machte  
  
eine komplizierte Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und deutete dann auf das Pergament mit  
  
dem Entwurf, während sie leise eine Zauberformel sang. Die Spitze ihres Stabes berührte das  
  
Pergament, als sie ihn wieder erhob, schienen schwarze Fäden daran zu kleben. Mit einem  
  
Heftigen Ruck löste sie sie vom Papier und deutete mit dem Stab auf die Stoffe. Wie lange,  
  
dünne Schlangen schossen die Fäden auf sie zu. Ein Weinroter Stoff schob sich hervor und  
  
breitete sich auf, und die Fäden schossen darauf zu. Fasziniert beobachtete Lily, wie sie im  
  
Stoff verschwanden und ordentliche Nähte bildeten.  
  
Andere Stoffe kamen hinzu, weitere Fäden. Sie änderten ihre Farbe, und an einer Stelle  
  
begannen sie eine Goldstickerei. In der Luft drehte und wendete sich das irre Gebilde wie ein  
  
lebendes Tier. Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte Lily die Form der Robe erkennen; und nach  
  
kaum Zehn Minuten hing das fertige Kleidungsstück faltenlos und ordentlich in Sallys  
  
Händen, als ob sie es gerade gebügelt aus dem Schrank genommen hätte. "Möchtest du es  
  
anprobieren?" fragte sie. Lily registrierte zuerst überhaupt nicht, dass sie gemeint war. "Wie,  
  
ich? Aber. ich kann doch nicht." entgeistert starrte sie auf den leichten Stoff, der sich  
  
plötzlich in ihre Hände schmiegte. "An einem Lebenden Modell sehen sie immer besser aus,  
  
als an diesem leblosen Holzding. Komm schon!" Sally schob sie aufmunternd zu einem  
  
Wandschirm. Lily gab jeden Widerstand auf und zog sich ihre schwarze Hogwartsrobe aus.  
  
Dann schlüpfte sie in das neue Gewand, welches immer noch von der Magie leicht warm war.  
  
Es passte perfekt. Schüchtern trat sie hervor.  
  
Sally klatschte beigeistert in die Hände. "Liebling, du siehst wundervoll aus. Warte mal  
  
kurz." Sie wirbelte herum und schnippte mit dem Finger. Ein Nadelkissen kam angeflogen,  
  
dazu noch ein mit Stoff bespanntes Kästchen. "Hier stimmt noch was nicht." Sally kniete sich  
  
vor sie hin und steckte an ihrem Rock herum. "Marvellous, so Schatz, schau dich im Spiegel  
  
an." Ein Vorhang rauschte beiseite, und Lily erblickte sich selbst. Und fiel fast in Ohnmacht.  
  
"Das- das bin doch nicht ich, oder?" Unsicher betrachtete sie sich. "Ich habe doch gesagt,  
  
dass du gut aussiehst!" freute sich Sally. "Hier, wenn du deine Haare noch so." Sie hob  
  
ihren Zauberstab. "Darf ich?"  
  
Sie ließ Lily keine Zeit zum Antworten. Eine kreiselnde Stabbewegung. Ihr Rotes Haar  
  
schlang sich plötzlich elegant um den Kopf. "Schau, wenn ich noch ein kleines Accessoire  
  
hinzufüge, könnte es glatt die Frau von Minister tragen." Sally öffnete das Kistchen und  
  
fischte etwas heraus. Im Nächsten Moment fühlte Lily, wie sich eine kühle Kette um ihren  
  
Hals schlang und sich etwas in ihr Haar wickelte. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer. Um ihren  
  
Hals wand sich zarter Goldschmuck, elegant wie Efeuranken, und die Blätter bestanden aus  
  
schimmernden Bergkristallen. In ihrem Haar glänzte es ebenfalls Golden; Perlen fasten ihre  
  
Haare zu einem Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammen, während einige rote Strähnen sich um  
  
ihren Hals ringelten. Sally war hingerissen. "Hast du schon mal über eine Modelkarriere  
  
nachgedacht?" fragte sie, während Lily sich immer noch bestaunte. "Obwohl. das ist ein  
  
hartes Geschäft, Das würde ich dir nicht zumuten wollen."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Trotzdem. hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich ein Foto mache? Das  
  
würde die Präsentation um einiges erweitern." Lily nickte nur stumm und machte ein paar  
  
Schritte vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Der Stoff war schwer und schlug gegen ihre Beine.  
  
"Okay, komm her." Sally führte sie vor einen neutralen Hintergrund und posierte sie. Dann  
  
schoss sie ein paar Bilder von ihnen mit einer Polaroidkamera. "Eine Magische Natürlich."  
  
Erklärte Sie auf Lilys fragenden Blick hin. Dann musste Lily die Robe wieder ausziehen.  
  
Doch bevor sie wieder in ihre eigenen Steigen konnte, kam Sally mit unschuldigem  
  
Gesichtsausdruck und einem weiteren Stoff überm Arm an. "Würdest du vielleicht.?" Lily  
  
lächelte und griff zu. Diesmal handelte es sich um eine Hellgrüne, glitzernde Robe, die um die  
  
Taille mit einem schmalen, silbernen Gürtel gerafft wurde.  
  
Sie war viel einfacher geschnitten als die erste, im Prinzip nicht viel anders als ihre  
  
Hogwartsuniform. Allerdings etwas mehr figurbetont. "Und noch ein Foto?..." Strahlend  
  
zückte Sally die Kamera. Am Ende führte Lily fast Zehn verschiedene Roben vor, in denen  
  
Sally sie mehrmals in verschiedenen Posen fotografierte, bis schließlich beide erschöpft in  
  
ihre Sessel sanken. "Was hältst du von einem Tee?" fragte Sally müde. "Die Robe hier kannst  
  
du anbehalten." Lily nickte dankbar. Das jetzige Stück bestand aus einem Hellblauen Nichts  
  
von Stoff und reichte ihr nicht mal über die Knie, hatte aber weite Trompetenärmel. Nur dadurch, dass mehrere Lagen Stoff übereinander lagen, war es nicht durchsichtig. Zusammen  
  
gingen sie in die Küche, wo ein Hauself mit dem Mittagessen beschäftigt war.  
  
"Das Essen ist gleich fertig, Mylady!" quiekte er und verbeugte sich. Sally nickte mit einem  
  
kleinen Lächeln und brühte den Tee auf, während Lily sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Ein  
  
Zweiter Hauself erschien wie aus dem nichts und begann den Tisch zu decken. Sally ließ sich  
  
kurz darauf ebenfalls am Tisch nieder und reichte Lily eine Tasse. "Master James und Sirius  
  
Black haben gesagt, sie essen später", informierte einer der Hauselfen sie. Lily war darüber  
  
etwas erleichtert. "Dann essen wir also zu zweit. David kommt erst heute Abend wieder. Die  
  
Schweinerei von Gestern muss zu Papier gebracht werden." Sally seufzte und ließ sich von  
  
dem kleineren der Hauselfen etwas auffüllen. "Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht öfter vorkommt.  
  
Die Welt ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal war."  
  
Lily kam schließlich doch noch dazu, im Garten zu lesen. Sully, der Elf der gekocht hatte,  
  
führte sie auf die Terrasse. Begeistert sah Lily sich um. Die Terrasse war erhöht angelegt und  
  
fiel in einer kleinen Steinwand ab, die mit blühenden Pflanzen bewachsen war. Eine schmale  
  
Steintreppe führte hinab. Das Gras wuchs bestimmt hüfthoch und voll mit interessanten  
  
Sträuchern und Blumen. Hunderte von Schmetterlingen tummelten sich an einem großen,  
  
violett blühenden Gewächs in der Mitte des Gartens. Weiter hinten erhoben sich unglaublich  
  
dicke Kiefern. Ein süßer, sommerlicher Duft erfüllte die Luft. Irgendjemand hatte sich durch  
  
das Gras einen Weg gebahnt. An der Stelle waren die hohen Halme beiseite gedrückt und der  
  
Erdboden war durchgetreten, als ob der Pfad oft benutzt wurde. An der Linken Seite wurde  
  
die Wiese durch große graue Felsen begrenzt. Sully zeigte Lily einen gemütlichen Lehnstuhl,  
  
der halb ihm Schatten unter einer Ringelweide stand, welche am rechten Rand der Terrasse  
  
wuchs, wo eine Weitere Treppe hinunterführte und ein kleiner Kiesweg hinterm Haus  
  
verschwand. Entzückt sah Lily sich um und versank dann zwischen den Seiten.  
  
*****  
  
Dieser Stuhl war für die gesamte nächste Woche Lilys Zuhause. Sie gewöhnte sich langsam  
  
daran, mit Sirius und den Potters zu essen, ohne vorher ein flaues Gefühl im Magen zu  
  
bekommen. Ein Wunder, dass James und Sirius ihr noch keinen Streich gespielt hatten. Nun  
  
ja, zumindest noch keinen Ernsthaften. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht ganz unbeteiligt  
  
daran waren dass ihre Haarbürste sich am zweiten Morgen so fest in ihrer Roten Mähne  
  
verfangen hatte, dass Sally ein Stück abschneiden musste.  
  
Meistens trieben die beiden sich draußen herum oder verschlossen sch in James Zimmer. Oft  
  
kamen unheimliche Geräusche und lautes Krachen hervor und ließen das Haus beben.  
  
Meistens folgte dann ein Schrei ["SIIIIIIRIIUUUUUUUS!!!"] oder ohrenbetäubende Stille,  
  
gefolgt von gackerndem Gelächter. Man gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit daran. Lily ging ihnen die  
  
meiste Zeit aus dem Weg. Nur zum Frühstück und zum Abendessen bekam sie sie zu sehen,  
  
und auch dann nicht immer. Zumindest James nicht. Sirius schien fürs Essen zu leben.  
  
Bald hatte sich Lily an die Bibliothek der Potters herangemacht und sich die interessantesten  
  
Bücher herausgepickt.  
  
Neben ihrem Liegestuhl stapelten sich die Seiten. Heute war es besonders heiß, und ihre Robe  
  
klebte am Körper. Lily stand auf und ging ins Haus, um einen Schluck zu Trinken. In der  
  
Küche traf sie Sally. "Na, macht die Hitze dir auch so zu schaffen?" Sie drückte ihr ein Glas  
  
Kürbislimonade mit Eiswürfeln in die Hand. "Du könntest zur Abkühlung Schwimmen  
  
gehen." "Schwimmen?" Lily horchte interessiert auf. Sie liebte es zu schwimmen, allerdings  
  
hatte sie in letzter Zeit nur das Bad der Vertrauensschüler benutzen können, richtig weit  
  
geschwommen war sie seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern nicht mehr. "Links neben dem Haus liegt ein  
  
See- hast du ihn noch nicht gesehen?" Sally sah sie verwundert an. Lily schüttelte beschämt  
  
den Kopf. Sie hatte sich natürlich schon im Garten umgesehen; aber hinter die Steine war sie  
  
nicht gegangen. "Außerdem habe ich kein Schwimmzeug", bemerkte sie bekümmert. "Als  
  
wenn das ein Problem wäre!" winkte Sally empört ab. Eine kurze, schnappende Bewegung;  
  
Und Lily hielt einen Dunkelvioletten Bikini in der Hand.  
  
" Ganz normaler Muggelstandart", bemerkte Sally zwinkernd. "In der Beziehung sind die  
  
Zauberer etwas prüde; entweder nackt unter Freunden oder gar nicht." Sie verschwand und  
  
kehrte mit einem Handtuch zurück. "Hinter dem Dritten Felsen fällt das Gelände weiter ab, da  
  
unter kommt man gut ins Wasser." Lily bedankte sich artig und verschwand, um sich  
  
umzuziehen. Dann suchte sie sich ihren Weg zu der Wiese. Vorsichtig schob sie sich am  
  
dritten Felsen vorbei und kraxelte den steinigen Weg hinunter ans Wasser. Die Landschaft  
  
überraschte sie. Hier unten war der Boden übersät mit Felsbrocken und Gestein. Graue  
  
Findlinge ragten aus dem Wasser auf. Der See lag schimmernd grün vor ihr. Am anderen Ufer  
  
standen ein paar Trauerweiden. Grüne Hügel und raue Felsen schlossen das Tal mit dem See  
  
ein.  
  
Dann, gerade als sie ihr Handtuch auf einem Stein ausgebreitet hatte, hörte Lily ein Platschen.  
  
Neugierig glitt sie ins Wasser und schwamm um den Felsvorsprung herum, der ihr die Sicht  
  
verdeckt hatte. Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als sie James Potters Kopf nicht weit  
  
vor sich aus dem Wasser auftauchen sah. Er blickte nach oben zu dem dritten Felsen. Auch  
  
Lily sah auf. Im gleichen Augenblick sprang Sirius von eben dort oben herunter und landete  
  
mit einem lauten klatschen im Wasser. Springen! Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zog Lily  
  
sich zurück und stieg aus dem Wasser. Dann kletterte sie den steinigen Pfad wieder hinauf.  
  
Von oben konnte sie durch das glitzernde Wasser bis zum Grund sehen. Keine Felsen; James  
  
und Sirius hatten sich abgewandt und waren ein paar Meter weiter geschwommen. Sie ging  
  
leicht in die Knie und stieß sich vom Boden ab. In der Luft drehte sie sich noch und tauchte  
  
dann kopfüber und ziemlich lautlos ins Wasser. James und Sirius fuhren herum. "Was  
  
war." begann James.  
  
Er brach ab, als nur einen halben Meter vor ihm plötzlich Lily aus dem Wasser auftauchte.  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten so grün wie der See; Das Haar war vom Wasser glatt nach hinten  
  
gedrückt worden, und in ihren Wimpern hingen kleine Tropfen. "Morgen, Jungs!" sagte sie  
  
unschuldig. Beide starrten sie einen Augenblick verblüfft an. Dann grinsten sie. "Hey Lil's,  
  
dich sieht man auch mal!" freute sich Sirius. "Sonst lässt du dich ja nie blicken!" "Was heißt  
  
hier, ich lasse mich nicht blicken? Ihr verschwindet doch immer sofort nach dem Frühstück!"  
  
entrüstete sich Lily. Sirius grinste nur frech und schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Wasser,  
  
sodass Lily und James einen Schwall ins Gesicht bekamen. "HEY!" brüllten beide  
  
gleichzeitig. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich James auf seinen Freund gestürzt und Lily  
  
begrub beide unter einer welle, die sie mit ihren Händen hervorgebracht hatte.  
  
Beide wandten sich ihr zu, und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie es vielleicht doch lieber hätte  
  
bleiben lassen sollen. Quietschend machte sie einen Hechtsprung und verschwand im grünen  
  
Nass. Als sie sich unter Wasser über die Schulter blickte, konnte sie verschwommen sehen  
  
wie die beiden Jungen ihr folgten und nach ihren Füßen griffen. Hastig schwamm sie weg, so  
  
schnell sie konnte, aber irgendwann musste sie wieder auftauchen um zu atmen. Gerade, als  
  
sie die Decke durchbrach und nach Luft schnappte, spürte sie, wie jemand sie an den  
  
Fußgelenken packte und wieder nach unten zog. Zornig wand sie sich und befreite sich mit  
  
einem heftigen Ruck aus ihren Griffen.  
  
Dann tauchte sie unter Sirius durch und schoss wieder an die Oberfläche. Neben ihr tauchten  
  
zwei verstrubbelte, schwarze Köpfe auf. "Eins muss man dir lassen, schnell schwimmen  
  
kannst du!" keuchte James. Lily grinste und strich sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Jahrelange Übung", meinte sie todernst. Sirius ließ sich auf dem Rücken treiben. James ließ  
  
sich auf einem Felsbrocken im Wasser nieder, sodass nur seine Schultern und sein Kopf  
  
hervorschauten. Sein Haar war, wie immer eigentlich, total wirr und zerzaust. Lily hätte  
  
erwartet, dass es ausnahmsweise einmal glatt am Kopf liegen müsste, nachdem er im Wasser  
  
war, aber da er sich beim auftauchen wie ein Hund geschüttelt hatte (ebenso Sirius), war die  
  
ganze Pracht dahin. Ohne Brille sah er ganz anders aus, als würde in seinem Gesicht etwas fehlen. Lily betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden lang, bevor er es bemerkte und wandte sich dann  
  
ab. Schließlich tauchte sie unter Wasser bis auf den Grund und sah sich dort um.  
  
Faszinierende Wasserpflanzen, von denen sie sich sicher war, dass sie sie in keinem  
  
MuggelPflanzenkundebuch finden würde, umwogten Steine und Felsen. Die Sonne malte  
  
Muster auf die grünen Gräser und Blätter, die durch die Wellenbewegungen hin und her  
  
schwangen. Lily sah Sirius von unten und den sitzenden James auf den Stein und hatte damit  
  
die seltene Gelegenheit, die viel umschwärmten Körper der beiden Rumtreiber zu  
  
begutachten. Wie viele abendliche Schwärmereien im Schlafsaal hatte sie schon ertragen  
  
müssen? "Hast du mal seinen Bauch gesehen?" "Und seine Armmuskeln?" "Der  
  
durchtrainierte Rücken?" Tatsächlich musste sie zugeben, dass die beiden wirklich keine  
  
Schlechte Figur abgaben. James war jetzt seit zwei Jahren Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft  
  
und spielte seit der zweiten Klasse regelmäßig; Er war schlank und schien kein Gramm Fett  
  
am Körper zu haben. Sirius sah um einiges Muskulöser aus, obwohl er (soweit Lily wusste)  
  
keinen Sport betrieb, ausgenommen vielleicht Leute zu verarschen und waghalsige Ausflüge  
  
in den verbotenen Wald.  
  
Sie musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, wie viele Mädchen sie jetzt beneiden würden. Wer  
  
konnte schon von sich sagen, Sirius Black und James Potter in Badehosen gesehen zu haben?  
  
Und dann auch noch gemeinsam mit ihnen zu baden? Auch wenn es ihr eigentlich egal war.  
  
und wenn da jetzt Snape und Rookwood im Wasser säßen, das ließ Lily, die Eisblume völlig  
  
kalt.  
  
So nochmals vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews *froi* ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Chap! 


	4. Friede Freunde Schokokuchen

"Leute, mir wird kalt. Ich geh raus." Lily paddelte zum Ufer und zog sich an einem Stein  
  
hoch. Vorsichtig kletterte sie hinüber zu ihrem Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Sirius und  
  
James blinzelten zu ihr herüber und setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Lily konnte von hier  
  
aus Sirius Gänsehaut erkennen. Ohne die beiden weiter zu beachten breitete sie das Handtuch  
  
auf einer ebenen Stelle aus und legte sich darauf. Sie hatte gestern Abend noch lange gelesen  
  
und beschloss, jetzt ein bisschen zu dösen. Sie hörte, wie jemand das Wasser verließ, Tropfen  
  
auf heißen Stein vielen, dann, wie jemand sich abtrocknete. "James, ich geh rein, was  
  
trinken." Das war Sirius. Fußschritte entfernten sich. Ein kalter Wassertropfen landete auf  
  
ihrem Rücken. Verärgert öffnete sie die Augen. James blickte auf sie herunter. "Sorry Lil's."  
  
sie verzog den Mund und wandte den Kopf ab.  
  
"Das war Absicht", murmelte sie. "War es nicht", hörte sie James hinter sich. Widerwillig  
  
drehte sie sich wieder um. James starrte sie an. "Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich dir  
  
immer böses will?" fragte er. Lily seufzte. "Weil du in der Schule nur Scheiße baust, andere  
  
aus Spaß verhext, obwohl sie dir nichts getan haben, und weil du ein Idiot bist." "Was habe  
  
ich dir denn getan?" wollte er wissen. Lily biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. "Mir hast du nichts  
  
getan", gab sie zu und schloss die Augen mit dem Wunsch, er möge sie doch bitte alleine  
  
lassen. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte sie einen Lufthauch auf ihrem Gesicht. Als sie die  
  
Augen wieder öffnete, starrte sie direkt in James'. Er hatte sein Handtuch direkt vor ihrem  
  
platziert und lag bäuchlings darauf, das Kinn auf die Hände gelegt und sah sie halb neugierig-  
  
halb belustigt an.  
  
"Dann erklär mir, warum ich ein Idiot bin und warum du mich nicht abkannst!" forderte er.  
  
Lily seufzte innerlich, konnte aber den Blick nicht abwenden. Sie würde nicht klein beigeben  
  
und wegschauen. Und gut, wenn er es hören wollte, bitteschön. "Erstens: Du bist absolut  
  
arrogant, weil du so gut im Quidditch bist. Zweitens: Du hältst dich für unglaublich toll und  
  
beeindruckend, weil du ein guter Zauberer bist." Sie starrte direkt in seine Augen, braun  
  
gegen grün. "Du verhext jüngere und schwächere Schüler, nur um zu zeigen, wie toll du bist.  
  
Für dich ist es Spaß, für sie nicht. Du kannst dir vermutlich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, von  
  
jemandem vor der ganzen Schule zum Affen gemacht zu werden, und keinen Freund hat, der  
  
einem hilft.  
  
Diese armen Würmer bekommen totale Angst vor dir, weil sie sich nicht wehren können. Du  
  
bist ein guter Zauberer, du bist ein Gryffindor, aber anstatt dich für deine Hausmitglieder  
  
einzusetzen, verschreckst du sie. Natürlich, wenn du jemand anderen auf deiner Liste hast,  
  
dann lachen sie, froh darüber, dass sie es nicht sind, den du verhext. Du denkst, du bist cool  
  
wenn du zu spät zum Unterricht kommst und dir nichts aus dem Ärger der Lehrer machst. Für  
  
mich sieht das absolut dämlich aus, nach einem störrischen kleinen Kind, das seinen Dickkopf  
  
durchsetzten will. Ich bin James Potter und ich mach Unterricht, wann ich willEs ist mehr die Tatsache, das er existiertOh James.Wenn ich davon ein Foto  
  
hätte, könnte ich viel Geld verdienenLieber Sirius,  
  
Ich weiß dass du mir vor den Ferien gesagt hast, dass es mit uns nicht klappen würde und dass  
  
wir lieber deshalb getrennte Wege gehen sollten. Ich dachte, über die  
  
Sommerferien würde ich dich vergessen, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Ich denke jeden Tag an  
  
dich. Es vergeht kein Abend, an dem du nicht mein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen bist.  
  
Deshalb bitte ich dich: Lass es uns doch noch einmal versuchen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es  
  
ohne dich aushalten soll!  
  
Deine Alyssa  
  
"Tja Alyssa." Sirius spielte mit dem Pergament in seinen Händen, "Wenn ich dir einen  
  
guten Rat geben darf: Geh auf die Straße und sich dir jemanden, der sich wirklich für dich  
  
interessiert. Ich bin da nicht der Richtige." Mit gespielt mitleidigem Gesicht ließ er den Brief  
  
sinken und griff nach einem Brötchen. James sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, während Lily  
  
interessiert von einem zum anderen sah. "Wer war denn noch gleich Alyssa?" fragte er  
  
schließlich. Sirius hielt inne und betrachtete noch einmal den Brief. "Jetzt wo du es sagst- ich  
  
habe keine Ahnung!" gab er grinsend zu. James schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Sirius, du  
  
bist unmöglich. Wann, schreibt sie? Vor den Ferien?" Sirius nickte.  
  
"Diese kleine Blonde aus Hufflepuff? Die mit der durchgeknallten Katze?" "Nein, nein!"  
  
Energisch schüttelte Sirius seinen schönen Kopf und bediente sich an der Marmelade. "Das  
  
war Bonnie. Alyssa. ich glaub die ist in Ravenclaw. Sechste Klasse. Hellbraune Haare und-  
  
ach nein, das war Amanda. Ach verdammt, ist doch egal!" Er machte eine wegwerfende  
  
Handbewegung und begann zu Essen. James und Lily lachten. "Na, ich werds bald raus  
  
finden, wer Alyssa ist", bemerkte Lily düster. Die Jungen sahen sie fragend an. "Ganz  
  
einfach." Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Aus irgendeinem Grund scheinen alle von Sirius  
  
Exfreundinnen in meiner Gegenwart einen Heulkramopf zu bekommen, weil er sie verlassen  
  
hat. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wie viele Stunden ich schon damit verbracht habe, zu erklären,  
  
dass Sirius es nicht wert war, das sie ihn vergessen sollen, das er nur ein arrogantes Arschloch  
  
ist etc?"  
  
Sie grinste über die Gesichter der Jungen. "Das tut mir leid, Lily. Ehrlich." Sirius sah sie  
  
ernsthaft an. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte! Ich wird in Zukunft dafür sorgen, dass sie sich  
  
nicht mehr bei dir ausheulen, dass kann ich dir einfach nicht zumuten!" Lily konnte ein  
  
grinsen nicht unterdrücken, ebenso wie James. "Sirius, ich glaube, sie stört es eher, dass die  
  
Mädels überhaupt rumheulen Das sollte ein Appell an deine Moral sein, sprich; du sollst  
  
aufhören, deine Freundin jede Woche zu wechseln", wies er seinen Freund an. "James, ich bin  
  
stolz, dass du das so schnell erkannt hast", spottete Lily. "Ja, nicht war? Ich bin ein echter  
  
Held." James klopfte sich selbst auf die Schultern.  
  
"Aber mal ehrlich, ich glaube außer Lily und den Lehrerinnen gibt es kein weibliches Wesen  
  
in Hogwarts, mit dem Sirius noch nicht ausgegangen ist." "Jamesie, erzähl keinen Unsinn!"  
  
Empört sah Sirius ihn an. "Da wären alle Mädels unter vierzehn Jahren, die sind zu jung, und  
  
außerdem wären da noch einige andere. mir fallen grad keine genauen Name ein aber da  
  
sind noch welche." "Zum Beispiel Sheila und Anlea. Sie gehen seit sechs Jahren in die  
  
gleiche Klasse wie du", bemerkte Lily trocken und griff nach der Butter. Sirius runzelte kurz  
  
die Stirn, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. "Klar! Gott, die sind mir noch nie aufgefallen!  
  
Ehrlich, ich müsste mal." Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin und wandte sich wieder seinem  
  
Essen zu. Lily und James schüttelten die Köpfe und sagten gleichzeitig: "Sirius, du bist  
  
unmöglich!" 


	5. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Hey, hab mich über die Reviews gefreut! Ach übrigens Thorin-Schatzi: die Geschichte ist nicht abgebrochen! Ich habe schließlich noch ein weiteres wohlbehütetes Kapitel auf meinem Rechner liegen. die Frage ist nur, wann ich es veröffentliche *muarharhar*  
  
"Na Jungs, schon rausgefunden, wer Alyssa ist?" Lily schloss James Zimmertür hinter sich  
  
und schlenderte in den abnormalen Raum, den sie vorher wie die Pest gemieden hatte. Sie  
  
hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl, das gleich irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Bei ihrem  
  
eintreten war da Zimmer stehen geblieben; was wäre, wenn die Welt aufhören würde, sich  
  
weiter zu drehen? Aber zu ihrer Beruhigung zogen Augenblicke später wieder Bäume und  
  
Felder am Fenster vorbei.  
  
James lag auf seinem "Bett", Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt und völlig relaxed, Sirius  
  
lehnte gegen einen Bücherstapel, der von einem Haufen Gelb-roter Kissen gestützt wurde, das  
  
Ferkel auf seinem Schoß. Mad Maggie gab ein wohliges grunzen von sich und grub das rosa  
  
Schnäuzchen in die Falten seines Umhanges. "Alyssa? Kein Plan, ich weiß es nicht." Sirius  
  
zuckte die Schultern. Lily ließ sich auf einer freien Stelle des Bodens nieder und zog sich ein  
  
purpurnes Kissen heran. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass die Mädels immer noch auf dich  
  
reinfallen, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass du noch nie eine Freundin länger als zwei Wochen  
  
hattest?" fragte sie verwundert. Sirius blinzelte sie durch halbgeschlossene Lieder an. "Willst  
  
du es ehrlich wissen?"  
  
Sie nickte. James Aufmerksamkeit schien zu erwachen und er hob träge den Kopf und sah  
  
seinen Freund mäßig interessiert an. Sirius räusperte sich. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die  
  
Mädels von Anfang an verarsche. weißt du, ich seh so ein Ding, und mir fällt auf, wie  
  
hübsch sie ist. Ich weiß nicht, das sind Leute, die Jahrelang an mir vorbeigelaufen sind, ohne  
  
das ich sie vorher bemerkt habe, und plötzlich sehe ich, was für ein wundervolles Lachen sie  
  
haben, was für eine tolle Figur, wie nett sie eigentlich scheinen." Er schwieg kurz und fuhr  
  
dann fort. "Ich will vielleicht sogar behaupten, dass ich mich in sie verliebe. Das vergeht  
  
schnell, aber es hält so für zwei drei Tage an. Dann ist es wieder weg. Ich behalte die Mädels  
  
in Erinnerung, und ich vergesse später so gut wie nie ihre Namen und auch nicht, wie nett sie  
  
sein können, aber es ist nicht mehr wie das erste Mal, wo ich sie wirklich bemerke. Wenn ich  
  
so blitzartig verliebe, dann habe ich das dringende Gefühl, diesem Mädchen nahe sein zu  
  
müssen... Ich glaube, weil es in dem Moment echt ist, Hat so ein Mädchen dann das Gefühl,  
  
dass ich sie ernst nehme. Das tu ich in dem Moment ja auch. Aber es vergeht wieder. Ich  
  
meine, was soll ich denn machen? Aus mitleid mit ihr zusammen bleiben? Aber ich habe nie,  
  
und darauf bin ich auch mehr oder weniger stolz, ich habe noch nie einem Mädchen gesagt,  
  
dass ich es liebe." Sirius schwieg und lies seine Worte nachwirken. Lily starrte ihn an, die  
  
Gedanken weit weg. So hatte sie das noch nie gesehen. Sirius erschien ihr viel vielschichtiger  
  
als sie ihn je eingeschätzt hätte. Sie hatte während der letzten Jahre immer geglaubt, er hätte  
  
nichts als Scherze und Mädchen im Kopf. Anscheinend war das anders. Auch schien er sich  
  
Gedanken zu viel mehr Themen zu machen, als Lily es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Als sie  
  
genauer darüber nachdachte, stellte überrascht fest, dass sie es nicht so ungewöhnlich fand,  
  
dass James ebensoviel tiefsinniger war, als sie gedacht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, in  
  
ihrem Unterbewusstsein, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er mehr Grips hatte (Oder war dass  
  
eine stille Hoffnung gewesen?). Obwohl sie ihn gehasst hatte- was sie jetzt definitiv nicht  
  
mehr tat. Sie war jetzt fast drei Wochen im Grahlhof und ihre Einstellung zu den  
  
Herumtreibern hatte sich mächtig geändert. Sie war erstaunt, worüber sie mit den Jungen  
  
sprach, einiges hatte sie noch nicht einmal Sheila und Anlea erzählt. Einige Zeit nach ihrer  
  
Aussprache mit James am See hatten sie sich über ihre Eltern unterhalten. Auf einmal hatte  
  
Lily einen Heulkrampf bekommen, weil der ganze Schmerz wieder hochkam, die  
  
Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern; und James und Sirius hatten sich nicht über sie lustig gemacht,  
  
nicht gelacht und verspottet, sondern sie getröstet und in den Arm genommen. Dann hatte  
  
Sirius von seiner Familie erzählt, und der Tonfall, indem er sie beschrieb, ließ darauf  
  
schließen dass er es lieber hätte wenn sie tot wären. Lily kannte einige seiner Verwandten,  
  
aber sie wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren.  
  
Bellatrix Black war ihr durchaus ein Begriff, ebenso wie Regulus, Sirius jüngerer Bruder. Sie  
  
gehörten zu den unzähligen Slytheringangs, die die Schule auf der Suche nach Opfer  
  
durchstreiften, jüngere Schüler erpressten und Muggelgeborene bei jeder Gelegenheit  
  
verhexten und fertig machten. Dann wandten sich ihre Gespräche der aktuellen Situation zu,  
  
sie diskutierten über die aktuelle Regierung, und wie wenig sie gegen Voldemort ausrichten  
  
konnte. Dadurch kamen sie auch wieder auf die Slytherins. "Ich verwette meinen Hintern  
  
darauf, das Snape ein Todesser wird", hatte Sirius geknurrt. Lily hatte den Kopf geschüttelt.  
  
"Nur, weil er andere Leute als Schlammblüter beschimpft? Klar, das ist rassistisch, aber ich  
  
glaube nicht." "Lily ich glaube du verstehst nicht richtig", mischte James sich ein. "Solange  
  
wir noch in der Schule sind, belässt er es dabei, dich und andere zu beschimpfen, aber sobald  
  
er volljährig ist, wird ihm das nicht mehr reichen. Dann hat er freie Bahn, sich Voldemort  
  
anzuschließen. Und das bedeutet, das er dich nicht nur als- als du weißt schon was  
  
beschimpfen wird, sondern dass er dich töten wird." Noch nie hatte sie James so ernst erlebt,  
  
und Sirius nickte an seiner Seite düster. "James hat Recht, Lils'. Auch wenn sie jetzt noch  
  
relativ harmlos scheinen- weißt du, wie viele Flüche Ol'Snivellus kann? Und mehr als die  
  
Hälfte davon ist verboten. Ich schwör dir, der kennt sich besser in VgddK aus als unser guter  
  
alter Prof. Weil er sie nämlich alle kann, die dunklen Zauber. Mit Snape ist nicht zu spaßen,  
  
ebenso wenig wie mit den anderen Slytherins." Das Gespräch hatte Lily getroffen. Sie hatte  
  
vorher gewusst, wie gefährlich die Todesser und Voldemort waren, aber jetzt begriff sie erst,  
  
wie viele Leute wirklich unter Voldemorts bann standen und ihr auch in Zukunft das Leben  
  
vermiesen würden.  
  
Sie mochte die beiden richtig gerne. Zwischen Sirius und ihr war ein stilles Einverständnis  
  
entstanden: Keiner war an mehr als einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung interessiert. Trotzdem  
  
war sie ihm näher gekommen als einem anderen Jungen zuvor. Gerade, weil sie wusste dass  
  
er nichts von ihr wollte, hatte sie kein bedenken, ihn zu umarmen, mit ihm zu scherzen und  
  
sich ohne Scham auf ihn drauf zu werfen, wenn er gerade irgendwo friedlich schlief. Dieser  
  
empörte Aufschrei, wenn er schockartig erwachte, erfreute sie jedes Mal aufs Neue. Und  
  
James? Mit ihm war es irgendwie anders. Sie konnte viel besser mit ihm reden als früher, aber  
  
sie berührte ihn kaum und . es war halt anders als mit Sirius. Bei James hatte sie immer die  
  
Befürchtung, irgendetwas falsch zu machen, sodass er sie für bescheuert hielt. Er schien,  
  
obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich viel Unsinn machte, doch irgendwo auch ziemlich ernst zu sein,  
  
was Lily sehr verwirrte. Außerdem war er nicht halb so arrogant wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sie  
  
musste schon zugeben, dass er sehr von sich überzeugt war, aber tatsächlich war er in fast  
  
allem so gut wie er behauptete. Das musste an ihm lassen. Und kein einziges Mal irgendein  
  
Annäherungsversuch, so wie er sie in ihrer fünften Klasse gemacht hatte. Er hatte nur einmal  
  
extrem komisch gegrinst, als er gehört hatte, dass sie dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin geworden  
  
war.  
  
"Sirius, Kannst du dich überhaupt noch an alle Mädchen erinnern, mit denen du mal was  
  
hattest?" fragte Lily interessiert. "Ich meine, du musst doch schon zig verschiedene Mädchen  
  
geküsst haben." Sirius wurde rot. "Nich an alle", murmelte er. "Den Großteil. Die, die ich  
  
wirklich mochte. Und an meinen Ersten Kuss." Er blickte starr aus dem Fenster, als ob es dort  
  
etwas furchtbar interessantes gäbe. Lily grinste. "Und, wer war die Glückliche bei deinem  
  
ersten Kuss?" ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Sirius Lippen. "Eine Muggel." Er blickte Lily an, und  
  
seine Augen blitzten. James lächelte leicht; Er kannte die Geschichte schon. Sirius räusperte  
  
sich. "Ich war elf- und es ist kurz vor meinem ersten Schultag passiert. Weißt du, meine  
  
Eltern halten nichts von Muggeln, und somit hatte ich niemals etwas mit ihnen zu tun. Als wir  
  
nun in der Winkelgasse waren, um meine Sachen zukaufen." Sirius machte eine kleine  
  
Pause, "Da bin ich aus dem Tropfenden Kessel rausgerannt, weil ich mich mit Regulus  
  
gestritten hatte. Bevor ich mich versah, war ich mitten im Muggellondon und hab nicht mehr  
  
den Weg zurück gefunden. Zum Glück war es ein kalter Tag, sodass mein Umhang als Mantel  
  
durchgehen konnte. Ich bin eine ganze weile durch die Straßen gelaufen und habe mir die  
  
Geschäfte angesehen, die Muggel beobachtet und all so was. Ich hatte sie ja nie wirklich  
  
vorher gesehen. Weißt du, das Haus meiner Eltern befindet sich zwar auch zwischen lauter  
  
Muggelhäusern in London, aber zur Straße hin gibt es keine Fenster, und im Garten zu spielen  
  
war uns verboten, weil es da lauter giftige Viecher gab. Na ja, also hab ich erste eindrücke der  
  
Muggelwelt bekommen. Geld hatte ich keines, Hunger schon. Ich glaube, ich habe mir  
  
irgendwo einen Apfel geklaut oder so" er zuckte die schultern. "Irgendwann kam ich dann auf  
  
die Idee, wieder zurück zu gehen. Natürlich habe ich den Weg nicht gefunden. Bin also  
  
mutterseelenallein, frierend und verloren durch die Gassen geirrt. An einem Hinterhof kickte  
  
ein Mädchen die ganze Zeit einen ball gegen die Wand. Ich habe ihr eine Weile zugesehen,  
  
weil ich wissen wollte, was sie gemacht hat. Sie kickte also, und kickte und kickte, und  
  
irgendwann prallte der Ball ab und flog über eine Mauer. Ich hab ihr dann den Ball wieder  
  
geholt", Sirius seufzte dramatisch, während Lily begeistert an seinen Lippen hing und ein  
  
kichern unterdrücken musste, "Und zum Dank hat sie mir einen Kuss gegeben. Irgendwie hab  
  
ich dann nach Hause gefunden, als mich eine alte Frau gefragt hat, wo ich denn wohne und ob  
  
ich ganz allein sei. Ich hab ihr also gesagt, wo ich wohne und das ich mich verirrt hätte, bla  
  
bla, und dann hat sie mich in einen Bus gesetzt, der bis nach Grimmauldsplace gefahren ist."  
  
Sirius streckte sich. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie meine Mom mich hinterher vermöbelt hat."  
  
James und Sirius lachten und Lily grinste. "Ach übrigens, habt ihr schon gepackt? Wir  
  
müssen morgen früh los, hat deine Ma gesagt."  
  
*****  
  
"Hört mal, ich möchte euch darum bitten, dass ihr es für euch behaltet, dass Lily im Sommer  
  
bei uns war." Mr Potter sah die Drei ernst über die Schulter an, während er mit einer Hand das  
  
Auto lenkte. "Wenn ihr das euren Freunden erzählt, dann erfährt es nämlich die ganze Schule,  
  
und damit auch die Slytherins. Und das würde ich gerne vermeiden." Sie nickten. "Also, ihr  
  
geht getrennt durch die Barriere, okay? Lily, du warst in den Ferien bei deiner Schwester,  
  
falls irgendwer fragt." Lily stimmte schweren Herzens zu. Obwohl, es war wahrscheinlich  
  
besser, wenn niemand wusste, dass sie im Grahlhof gewesen war. Sie konnte sich die  
  
neugierigen Fragen der anderen gut vorstellen: "Wie sind James und Sirius? Sind sie nicht  
  
süß? Hast du Fotos von ihnen? Hast du sie mal oben ohne gesehen? Hast du." Und so  
  
weiter, und sofort. Doch, sie würde lieber schweigen.  
  
Minuten später luden sie die Koffer aus dem Gepäckraum. "Lily, geh zuerst, ja? Wir kommen  
  
dann gleich nach. Versuch, dich so wie immer zu verhalten." Sally lächelte und umarmte sie  
  
zum Abschied, David schüttelte ihr die Hand. Sirius legte sich eine Hand ans Herz und  
  
schluchzte. "Lily, ich werde dich so vermissen!" "Aaaaw, hör auf zu weinen, Siri-schatz.  
  
Irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen, ich verspreche es!" rief sie dramatisch. Jammernd  
  
und lachend fielen sie sich in die Arme und nahmen tragisch Abschied voneinander. Die  
  
Potters standen kopfschüttelnd daneben. Lily löste sich aus Sirius armen und wischte sich eine  
  
Lachträne ab. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, und weil ihr eine Umarmung nicht  
  
angemessen erschien, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich gleich wieder sehen würden, gab  
  
sie James einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bye, Jamesie-Pooh. Wir sehen uns", sprachs, griff  
  
ihren Koffer und ging.  
  
*****  
  
Auf dem Bahnsteig traf sie Anlea und Sheila. Nach einer kurzen, herzlichen Begrüßung  
  
schafften die Mächen ihre Koffer in den Zug. Im gleichen Augenblick kamen Sirius und  
  
James durch die Plattform. Köpfe wandten sich, es wurde geflüstert und gekichert und mit  
  
fingern gezeigt. "Gott, die sehen mal wieder verdammt gut aus, was?" murmelte Sheila  
  
verträumt und warf dann schnell einen Blick auf Lily, eine Rüge erwartend. Diese verdrehte  
  
nur die Augen. Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff kam ihnen entgegen. "Hey, Anlea." Verdutzt sah  
  
Lily zu, wie ihre Freundin und der Junge (Wie war sein Name? Ludo, oder so ähnlich?) sich  
  
zärtlich küssten. Sheila grinste breit. "Sie sind seit Anfang der Sommerferien zusammen",  
  
flüsterte sie. "Komm, lass uns weiter gehen." Sie ließen Anlea zurück und suchten sich ihren  
  
Weg durch den Zug. Hier und da wurde gegrüßt (Meist nur Sheila, denn Lily wurde aus  
  
irgendeinem Grund von kaum jemandem bemerkt) "Oh, Sheila, ich muss ins  
  
Vertrauensschülerabteil", erinnerte sich Lily. "Ich bin dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin geworden."  
  
"Was echt? War ja klar." Uninteressiert wandte Sheile sich ab. "Ich setz mich zu Jenny und  
  
Diane, okay?" "Mach mal" Lily wanderte alleine weiter zu den Reservierten Abteilen. Es  
  
waren erst zwei Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin da. Lily würdigte sie keinen Blickes und  
  
suchte sich einen Freien Platz. Sie war gespannt, wer Schulsprecher war. Schließlich würde  
  
sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten müssen. Die Tür ging erneut auf. Ein Junge mit sehr  
  
hellbraunen, fast Beigen Haaren kam herein. "Hi Remus!" grüßte Lily. Ein weiterer  
  
Marauder; ihn hatte sie schon immer leiden können. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum er soviel  
  
mit James und Sirius zusammenhing, aber sie kannte ihn ja auch nur als Vertrauensschüler,  
  
und nicht als Moony, den Marauder. Fast hoffnungsvoll suchte sie seine Kleidung nach der  
  
Schulsprecherplakette ab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Der neue Schulsprecher kommt gleich"  
  
lächelte er. Lily sah neugierig auf. "Du weißt, wer es ist?" Bevor er antworten konnte, klappte  
  
hinter ihm die Tür erneut auf. Eine Horde Fünftklässler, die dies Jahr neu gewählt wurden,  
  
kamen schnatternd herein. Hinter ihnen folgten die Vertrauensschüler des sechsten Jahrgangs.  
  
Und dann kam ein einzelner Junge herein. Er hatte eine Brille, schwarze, strubbelige Haare  
  
und ein glänzendes Schulsprecherabzeichen am Umhang. "Hallo Lily. Ich bin der neue  
  
Schulsprecher", grinste James Potter.  
  
*****  
  
Drei Stunden später beendete Lily ihren ersten Rundgang durch den Zug. Sie war immer noch  
  
wütend auf James. Wieso hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass er Schulsprecher war? Die anderen  
  
hatten amüsiert zugesehen, als sie ihn angefaucht hatte. Allerdings hatten sie es so verstanden,  
  
dass sie sich über die Tatsache ärgerte, dass sie mit James zusammenarbeiten musste.  
  
Ansonsten hatte alles ganz gut geklappt. Die Marauder waren in einem Abteil verschwunden,  
  
nicht weit von ihrem entfernt. Bevor Lily wieder zu Anlea und Sheila ging, machte sie sich  
  
noch einmal auf den Weg zur Toilette. Als sie wieder herauskam, wurde sie aufgehalten.  
  
"Ach sieh mal einer an. Das Schlammblut ist Schulsprecherin", schnarrte eine wohlbekannte  
  
Stimme. Lily drehte sich nach der Person um, die sie am Ärmel festgehalten hatte. Im  
  
gleichen Moment hörte sie "Expelliarmus", und ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand. Als sie  
  
sich panisch umsah, war sie von mehreren Slytherins umringt, alle mit einem hämischen  
  
Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Bellatrix Black, eine hübsche Sechstklässlerin, spielte mit Lilys  
  
Zauberstab, während ihre dunklen Augen boshaft glitzerten. "Schlammblüter sollten keine  
  
Schulsprecher werden", verkündete sie. "Sie sollten überhaupt nicht zur Schule gehen. Sie  
  
sollten verrecken." Das schien ein Kommando zu sein. Die Slytherins hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
"Für n dreckiges Miststück sieht sie ganz schon gut aus", grinste ein Siebtklässler, Lily  
  
wusste seinen Namen nicht. Als jemand nach ihr griff, wollte sie schreien, aber Bellatrix hatte  
  
blitzschnell den Schweigezauber auf sie gelegt. Das Mädchen beobachtete mit einem  
  
dreckigen Grinsen, dass ihrem schönen Gesicht gar nicht stand, wie Lily sich wand, als die  
  
Finger der Jungen nach ihr tasteten. Irgendjemand hatte ihre Handgelenke gepackt, sodass sie  
  
nicht fortlaufen konnte. Aber Lily spürte, wie der Schweigezauber abschwächte, und dachte  
  
Blitzschnell nach. Wer war in der Nähe, der ihr Helfen konnte und sie auch hören würde? Lily  
  
holte tief Luft und brüllte dann mit aller Lautstärke, die sie aufbringen konnte,  
  
"JAAAAAAMMES!"  
  
********  
  
"War das Lily?" Sirius fuhr erschrocken von seinem Sitz auf. James war schon an der Tür,  
  
den Zauberstab in der Hand. Remus und Peter sahen überrascht auf, wie schnell er draußen  
  
war, als im nächsten Moment ein gewaltiger Knall und Schreie vom Gang her kamen. Die  
  
Marauder hechteten zur Tür und bekamen runde Augen. Eine zitternde Lily stand bleich und  
  
mit zerzausten Haaren auf dem Flur, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen. Um sie herum  
  
lagen mehrere Slytherins aus unterschiedlichen Jahrgängen alle betäubt auf dem Boden. Und  
  
davor stand James mit gezücktem Zauberspruch und einem unglaublich grimmigen Gesicht.  
  
"Uh- was war das für ein Spruch? Erinnert mich daran, James danach zu fragen!" Sirius trat  
  
beunruhigt aus der Tür und zückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Mit James Hilfe transportierten  
  
sie die Slytherins ins Nebenabteil und verrammelten die Tür. Remus hatte Lily eine Hand auf  
  
die Schulter gelegt und redete auf sie ein. Sie nickte mit bebenden Lippen und blinzelte.  
  
James und Sirius kamen zu ihnen. Peter stand verloren in der Abteiltür. "Alles okay, Lils'?  
  
Die drei Jungen umringten Lily, die heftig nickte. "Ja-ja. Ist schon okay. Ich-" Sie schluckte.  
  
"Nein, wirklich, mir geht es gut, Danke James." Sie schenkte ihm ein gezwungenes Lächeln  
  
und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Ich geh jetzt zu den anderen, ja?" Sie hastete  
  
an ihnen vorbei den Gang entlang. James sah ihr einen Augenblick lang versonnen nach,  
  
bevor Sirius ihn wieder zurück ins Abteil bugsierte. "Was zum Teufel hast du mit den  
  
Slytherins gemacht?" wollte er wissen.  
  
*****  
  
"Lily? Was hat James jetzt wieder getan?" Sheila grinste sie an, als Lily die Abteiltür  
  
aufschob. Mehrere andere Mädchen aus der Siebten Klasse sahen ebenfalls auf. "Hm?" Lily  
  
schaute sie verwirrt an. Sheila verdrehte die Augen. "Man hat dich im ganzen Zug gehört."  
  
"Oh. Achso." Lily wurde Rot. "Na ja, nichts Schlimmes eigentlich. Er hat einen Haufen  
  
Slytherins mit einem etwas-heftigen Spruch beiseite gefegt." "Ist das ein Grund, ihn so  
  
anzubrüllen?" Diane, eine Ravenclaw mit langen, blonden Haaren, zog eine Schnute. "Er hats  
  
doch bestimmt nur gut gemeint." "Echt Lily, ich weiß gar nicht, was du immer mit ihm hast."  
  
Jennifer Crockford nickte beifällig. "Jamesie hat dir nichts getan. Du musst nicht immer so  
  
überreagieren. Er ist wirklich witzig, weißt du?" meckerte sie. Dann geh doch und heirat ihn,  
  
du dumme PuteDas war eine typische James-Potter  
  
antwortMädels, seit ihr doof. Glaubt ihr, das interessiert sie ne Bohne, wenn ihr ihnen  
  
schöne Blicke zuwerft? Abgesehen davon, Männer sind Schweine. Der letzte Gedanke kam  
  
von selbst, weil gerade ihr "Liebling" Stevie. Er stieg gerade in eine andere Kutsche. Als er  
  
ihren Blick bemerkte, zwinkerte er ihr zu und lächelte sie an. Lily verdrehte die Augen und  
  
wandte sch ab. ".Und außerdem ist er ein fantastischer Quidditchspieler. Hast du ihn mal  
  
beim Training gesehen? Er ist Treiber, ich weiß, ganz schon harter Job, aber er ist wirklich  
  
gut, und." Anlea erzählte munter weiter, als ob es keinen morgen gäbe. Diane, Jenny und  
  
Sheila erreichten sie endlich und nahmen in der Kutsche platz. Bald darauf fuhren sie die  
  
Straße hoch nach Hogwarts, und Lily war unglaublich froh, das Schloss wieder zu sehen. Es  
  
war ihr letztes Jahr hier- und es würde garantiert das Beste werden! 


	6. Das Schuljahr beginnt

Okay, first of all danke für die ganzen Reviews *allknuddel* Sorry wenn ich nicht sooo schnell update, aber ich hab bis zu den Ferien noch ne Menge Schulkram zu tun (Egal, Ferien beginnen am Freitag *yay*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Lily! Hey Lils', wach auf! Lily?!?" Sheila rüttelte ihre Freundin wach. Lily knurrte und  
  
machte einen müden Versuch, sie davon zu jagen. Sheila ließ nicht locke,r bis sie sich  
  
schließlich ergab und mühsam aufrichtete. "Was'n los?" nuschelte sie. "Lily!" Kopfschüttelnd  
  
betrachtete Sheila sie. "Erster Schultag? Frühstück? Unterricht? Klingelt's da bei dir?"  
  
"Aaaah!" Erschrocken riss Lily die Augen auf. "Verdammt! Ich war noch so im Ferien-  
  
feeling!" Hastig schob sie die Decke beiseite und setzte ihre nackten Füße auf den kalten  
  
Steinboden. Einen Augenblick schauderte sie, dann stand sie auf. Sheila und Alea waren  
  
beide schon angezogen, und ihre anderen Raumbewohnerinnen waren ebenfalls fast fertig.  
  
"Gebt mir fünf Minuten, Leute! Nein, zehn!" Lily schnappte sich ihre Robe und verschwand  
  
im Bad. Sheila und Anlea sahen sich verwundert an. "Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass Lily Evans  
  
mal verschläft", bemerkte Anlea. Sheila nickte. "Dabei sind wir gestern einigermaßen früh ins  
  
Bett gegangen?..." Sie warteten, bis Lily aus dem Bad gestürmt kam. "Okay, wir können  
  
gehen!" Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Die letzten Nachzügler kamen  
  
aus den Schlafsälen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Als sie in die große Halle traten, waren fast  
  
alle Tische erfüllt. Irgendwo fanden sie noch einige leere Plätze und setzten sich. "Jetzt merk  
  
ich erst, wie sehr ich Hogwarts vermisst habe", bemerkte Lily seufzend, als sie zu dem  
  
strahlendblauen Himmel über sich aufblickte. Sheila neben ihr nickte hingebungsvoll. "Und  
  
die Schüler erst." Lily folgte ihrem Blick. Am anderen Ende des Tisches stritten sich James  
  
Potter und Sirius Black gerade lautstark darüber, ob Frühstückseier von Natur aus Rot oder  
  
Gelb waren. Besagte Gegenstände wechselten in Sekundenbruchteilen ihre Farbe von einem  
  
zum andere, bis die Schale schließlich Risse bekam. Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Sheila  
  
und Anlea kicherten und sich wie kleine Erstklässlerinnen vorbeugten, um besser zu sehen.  
  
"Die werden doch nie erwachsen", murrte sie. Remus Lupin machte den weisen Vorschlag,  
  
dass die Eier vermutlich Orange waren, womit Sirius und James beide zufrieden waren, und  
  
ruhe kehrte ein, da jeder mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt war. Aber bald begannen die  
  
Gespräch weder anzufangen, Feriengeschichten erzählt und Bilder ausgetauscht. Momente  
  
später rauschten die Eulen mit der Morgenpost in die Halle. Viele trugen Pakete mit  
  
vergessenen Dingen, die die Schüler liegen gelassen hatten. Sheila und Anlea erhielten Briefe  
  
von ihren Eltern mit besten Wünschen zum beginn des Schuljahres, das Übliche halt. Lily  
  
kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie keine Post bekam. Wer sollte ihr schon schreiben,  
  
Petunia?  
  
*****  
  
Eilig hasteten die drei Mädchen einen Gang entlang, um rechtzeitig zum  
  
Verwandlungsklassenzimmer zu kommen. "Wir haben noch ganze zweieinhalb minuten zeit"  
  
berichtete Sheila atemlos, als die letzte Ecke in Sicht kam. Tatsächlich war Professor  
  
McGonagall offensichtlich noch nicht da, denn ihre anderen Klassenkameraden standen noch  
  
vor der Tür. Lily rückte ihre Schultasche zurecht- der Gurt schnitt ihr in die Schulter, da sie  
  
wieder unzählige Bücher mit sich herumschleppte. Sheilas blick blieb sofort an den  
  
Maraudern hängen, die ein kleines Stück von den anderen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt  
  
hatten. Anlea ließ seinen kleinen Seufer hören. Mädel, du hast einen FreundAls nächstes kommt noch 'Lily ich  
  
liebe dich'Ich lass das Hogsmeadewochenende sausenIch muss James darauf ansprechenSo was peinliches dachte sie. James tat so, als ob er sie nicht  
  
bemerken würde.  
  
Aber als sie vorbei waren, schüttelte er abfällig den Kopf. "Ne Zeitlang fand ich's ja lustig,  
  
wie die sich alle zum Affen machen, aber langsam geht es mir auf den Geist.. Ich weiß nicht  
  
wie Sirius das aushält." Lily sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde es immer noch  
  
genießen, soviel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber anscheinend war es ihm eher  
  
unangenehm. "Aber Sirius hält alles aus. Der ist so verrückt dass ihm alles egal ist. Fast so  
  
durchgeknallt wie mein Opa." "Was, es gibt jemanden, der noch verrückter ist als Sirius?"  
  
Jetzt war Lily ernsthaft überrascht. James lachte. "Ich hoffe für dich, das du meinen lieben  
  
alten Großvater niemals kennen lernen wirst. Er hatte, als er noch gearbeitet hatte, einen  
  
kleinen "Unfall" bei einem Versuch, weißt du, er hat in einer Forschungsstation für  
  
Heilungszauber gearbeitet, und jetzt ist er ein bisschen. nun ja, meine Oma hat ihn vor  
  
einigen Jahren bei St. Mungos abgegeben und ist dann in Ruhe und Frieden gestorben. Er  
  
begrüßt dich standardmäßig mit dem Satz "Hallelujah, lass mich deine Seele retten." Und  
  
dann versucht er, aus deiner Hand deine Vergangenheit zu lesen." Er grinste zufrieden, als  
  
Lily sich bog vor Lachen. "Sirius hat ihn letzten Sommer kennen gelernt. Er hat mich damals  
  
besucht, und dann ist eine von Ma's Nadeln auf ihn losgegangen. Er hatte zahlreiche blutende  
  
Stiche und musste magisch genäht werden (A/N: "Sowas nennt man Ironie des Schicksals"   
  
by Ragenty, Pirates of the Caribbean). Die Gelegenheit haben wir genutzt und Opa besucht.  
  
Du hättest sie sehen sollen.." James musste aufhören zu sprechen, weil er von Gelächter  
  
geschüttelt wurde. Lily hing an seinen Lippen. "Wieso? Was haben sie gemacht?" James  
  
schüttelte immer noch glucksend den Kopf. "Du würdest es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir  
  
erzählen würde. Aber es hat damit geendet, dass sie Sirius vorsichtshalber für einen Tag zur Beobachtung dabehalten haben."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, in einer Dreiviertelstunde haben wir Unterricht. Lass uns zuerst was Essen gehen, ich  
  
sterbe vor Hunger." James führte sie lange Korridore und Treppen entlang, bis sie schließlich  
  
vor einen Bild mit einer Obstschale standen. Zu Lilys Verwunderung begann er die Birne zu  
  
kitzeln, bis sie sich gackernd in einen Türknauf verwandelte. "Oh!" Mit großen Augen sah sie  
  
sich um. Mehrere Hauselfen kamen angestürmt. Während Lily sich immer noch umsah,  
  
erklärte James ihnen, dass sie leider das Frühstück verpasst hätten, und ob nicht noch etwas  
  
für sie übrig wäre. Es endete damit, dass sie Berge von Essen vor sich aufgetürmt sahen und  
  
sich fragten, wie sie dass bewältigen sollten. "Ich hätte früher herkommen sollen" bemerkte  
  
Lily mit vollem Mund. James hob die Augenbrauen. "Warst du noch nie hier?" Dumme  
  
Frage, sowie sie geguckt hatte, als sie hereinkamen, war sie offensichtlich noch nie in der  
  
Küche gewesen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nie das Bedürfnis. Aber da  
  
wusste ich ja auch nicht, was mich erwartet." Lachend griff sie nach einem Becher Milch.  
  
"Und außerdem hätte ich keinen Fragen können, wo die Küche liegt." "Wieso keinen Fragen  
  
können? Was ist mit mir?" schmollte James. Lily warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu.  
  
"Jamesie-Pooh, ich wäre lieber gestorben als dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten." "Wieso?"  
  
"Das Thema hatten wir schon bei dir zuhause." "Oh. Stimmt." James senkte den Kopf und  
  
vertiefte sich in sein Müsli. Lily beobachtete ich einen Moment. Es schien ihm wirklich Leid  
  
zu tun, wie er sich benommen hatte. Aber als er wieder aufsah, blitzten seine Augen wie eh  
  
und je. "Wir müssen los, wenn wir noch unsere Sachen holen wollen, bevor der unterricht  
  
beginnt." "Aaaah, stimmt ja!" Lily sprang auf. Sie entkamen den Elfen nicht, bevor sie nicht  
  
noch jeder ein Lunchpaket mit auf den Weg genommen hatten (A/N: Jaaaa, lunch ist erst  
  
später, ich weiß).  
  
Lily erinnerte sich, wie sie vor den Ferien über James gedacht hatte, du dass sie jetzt mit ihm  
  
zusammen alleine durch die Schule lief, ihren spaß hatte und ihn tatsächlich mochte. Langsam  
  
begann sie zu verstehen, warum Remus und die anderen es mit ihm aushielten.. 


	7. Die Wette

Dankeschön für die Reviews! Bin noch am kämpfen mit Kapitel 4, weil dass noch nicht richtig funktioniert, aber das wird hoffentlich noch. da fehlen nämlich gut zwei drei Seiten im Text *grummel*  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Lily, es ist bald Hogsmeadewochenende!" anlea tauchte von Hinten auf und fasste ihre  
  
Freundin bei der Schulter, als Lily gerade ihren Weg hoh zum Gryffindorturm machte. Lily  
  
seufzte. "Ich weiß, An, schließlich habe ich die Notiz ans Schwarze Brett geheftet." "Oh."  
  
Anlea schwieg. "Gehen wir zusammen hin?" "Hmm. Eigentlich wollte ich hier bleiben und  
  
die ruhige Zeit nutzen, um ein bisschen zu lesen", murmelte Lily. Anlea schob die Unterlippe  
  
vor. "'kay. Sheila geht mit Diane." Sie ließ ihre Stimme absacken, und Lily merkte genau,  
  
dass sich ihre Freundin über Sheila ärgerte. Diane war- nun ja, sie war halt Diane. Laut,  
  
nörgelig, absolut von sich und ihrer Schönheit überzeugt und sehr bestimmerisch, wie Lily es  
  
überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Dafür hing sie viel mit den Jungs aus den anderen Häusern  
  
herum, und dass machte sie vermutlich für Sheila so anziehend. Diane hatte immer das neuste  
  
und das tollste, und viele Mädchen waren schlichtweg eifersüchtig auf sie. Seit Sheila  
  
entdeckt hatte, dass Dianes "guter" Ruf auf sie abfärben könnte, verbrachte sie immer mehr  
  
Zeit mit ihr. Anlea seufzte. "Dann frag ich Ludo." Lily lächelte aufmunternd. "Macht euch  
  
doch einen schönen Tag im Dorf, da ist doch kein Problem. Dann haben wir ja all, was wir  
  
wollen." Anlea lächelte und nickte. "Okay, ich frag ihn. Ah, da hinten ist er ja." Sie  
  
verschwand wieder in der Menge. Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und bewahrte ihre Tasche  
  
davor, von ihrer Schulter zu gleiten. Bald darauf hatte sie das Bild der Fetten Dame erreicht.  
  
"Passwort?" "Stinksap" Lily strich sich die Haare über die Schulter und trat ein. Und blieb  
  
wie angewurzelt stehen. "WAS macht ihr da???"  
  
~* einige Minuten früher *~  
  
"Wie sollen wir das bitte alles lernen?" Sirius warf erbost das Buch auf den Tisch im  
  
Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus sah von seinen aufgaben auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Was  
  
alles?" "DAS alles. Alles halt! Sämtliche Zaubersprüche aller Arten." "Du kannst doch sonst  
  
immer alles, wo ist das Problem?" Remus spielte mit seiner Feder. Sirius seufzte und warf  
  
sich rücklings in seinen Sessel zurück. "Ich kann so nicht lernen. Dumme Worte auf Papier.  
  
Nichts mehr als ein Haufen Pergament. Ich kann mir einfach nicht merken, wann man wie  
  
welche Sprüche miteinander anwendet, wann nicht und wieso nicht. das geht gar nicht."  
  
"Wie stellst du dir denn lernen sonst vor?" "Weiß nicht. Anders. Praktischer halt." Remus  
  
schnaubte. "Okay, dann wende mal in einer praktischen Alltagssituation alte Runen an." Im  
  
nächsten Augenblick flog ihm ein scharlachrotes Kissen an den Kopf. "So habe ich das nicht  
  
gemeint", bemerkte Sirius würdevoll, und Remus verzog den Mund. Neben seinem Buch  
  
klatschte ein weiteres auf den Tisch. James hatte sich aufgerichtet und fuhr sich durch das  
  
strubbelige schwarze Haar. "Ich muss Sirius recht geben, so zu lernen ist unmöglich. Vor  
  
allem bei der Lautstärke im gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe seit vier Wochen nichts anderes  
  
Getan als meine Nase in irgendwelche Bücher zu stecken!" "Hah!" rief Remus triumphierend  
  
aus. "Wenn du deine Nase immer in Büchern hattest, wieso hat McGonagall dir für diese  
  
Woche schon wieder zwei Strafarbeiten plus Extrahausaufgaben aufgegeben?" James  
  
räusperte sich gekünstelt. "Muss wohl en Versehen gewesen sein." Sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Meinen Rekord schaffst du sowieso nie", bemerkte Sirius gelassen. James sprang wie von  
  
der Tarantel gestochen aus seinem Sessel auf. "Was sagst du?" Sirius sprang ebenfalls auf und  
  
stellte sich in Pose. "Du Schurke Potter! -Lasst los, lasst mich gewähren!" zitierte er, als  
  
Remus halbherzig versuchte, ihn wieder zurück zu ziehen. Einige Schüler sahen auf. James  
  
zog mit blitzenden Augen seinen Zauberstab. " Mir kämpft Geduld aus Zwang mit willger  
  
Wut Im Innern und empört mein siedend Blut!" Sirius zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und  
  
richtete ihn auf James Gesicht, ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken könnend. "Ein Wort mit  
  
Euer einem!" "Nur ein Wort mit einem von uns? Gebt noch was zu, laßt es ein Wort und  
  
einen Schlag sein" "Dazu werdet Ihr mich bereit genug finden, wenn Ihr mir Anlaß gebt"  
  
"Könntet Ihr ihn nicht nehmen, ohne dass wir ihn gäben?" "So sei es!" Mit einem Schwung  
  
seines Zauberstabs verwandelte Sirius seine schwarzen Roben. Ein Blutroter Umhang fiel von  
  
seinen Schultern, das Wappen einer alten, ausgestorbenen Magierfamilie auf der Brust und  
  
ein Hut mit langer Feder saß auf seinem Kopf. Von seinem Gürtel zog er seinen Säbel.  
  
Sekunden später hatte James sich ebenfalls verwandelt; Sein Gewand in schwarz und  
  
Dunkelgrün, ein anderes machtvolles Wappen umgeben von magischen Runen auf der  
  
silbrigen Gürtelschnalle, und ebenfalls einen blitzenden Säbel in der linken Hand, in der  
  
Rechten den Zauberstab. Klirrender Stahl traf aufeinander, und Funken sprühten. Als sich ihre  
  
Klingen zum zweiten Mal trafen, kam ein ganzer Goldregen auf den Boden herabgesegelt.  
  
Jetzt hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Gemeinschaftsraumes, aber das kümmerte sie  
  
nicht. Mit schnellen schritten duellierten sie sich über dem alten Holzboden, und bald flogen  
  
die Federn von aufgeschlitzten Kissen. Mit links kämpften sie, mit der Rechten untermalten  
  
sie das Geschehen durch Zaubersprüche. Als James den Becher eines Viertklässlers umstieß,  
  
ergoss sich eine farbenprächtige Wasserfontäne auf die Köpfe der anderen Gryffindors.  
  
Quietschende Erstklässler huschten aus dem Weg, als Sirius und James sich an ihnen vorbei  
  
drehten. Sie beide stammten aus alten ehrwürdigen Familien, und jeder von ihnen konnte mit  
  
einem Säbel umgehen, wenn sie auch bestimmt keine Meister waren. Sirius sprang auf eine  
  
Sessellehne und schlug James Klinge beiseite. Dessen Zauberstab zuckte- und der Sessel  
  
mitsamt Sirius erhob sich in die Luft. "Ich bin verwundet. - Zum Teufel beider Sippschaft! Ich  
  
bin hin. Und ist er fort? Und hat nichts abgekriegt?" brüllte Sirius. Eine helle Lichtspirale  
  
schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und hob James ebenfalls empor, als dieser gerade eben einen  
  
Tisch bestiegen hatte, um nach Sirius Füßen auf dem fliegenden Sessel zu langen. So ging der  
  
Kampf in der Luft weiter. Zur Ablenkung hexten sie Irre Illusionen in die Luft, die ihren  
  
Gegner verwirren wollte. Die unten Zuschauenden wussten schon bald nicht mehr, wo ihnen  
  
der Kopf stand. Die Feder an Sirius Hut wippte lustig, als er eilig hochsprang, um sich vor  
  
einem schlecht gezielten Fluch in Sicherheit zu bringen. "Wehe dir!" Er schwang seinen  
  
Säbel, und dieser verwandelte sich in ein gackerndes Gummihuhn, welches er bei den Füßen  
  
hielt. James hielt verdutzt inne und starrte auf das Huhn, als von unten eine ungläubige  
  
Stimme zu ihnen hoch schall: "WAS macht ihre da???"  
  
~***~***~  
  
Lily sah von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück. Sie balancierten auf arg mitgenommenen  
  
Sesseln mitten in der Luft, beide mit aufgeblähten Umhängen und blitzenden Augen. Im  
  
Ganzen Raum schwebten weiße Federn, als ob es schneien würde. Oben tummelten sich die  
  
verrücktesten Irrbilder; singende Holzpuppen, ganze Horden von rosaroten Basilisken in  
  
Regenwurmgröße, ein voller runder Mond über einem silbrig glänzenden See, der sich über  
  
den Köpfen einiger Drittklässler erstreckte, Einhörner, Drachen, Gesichter verschiedener  
  
Slytherins und eine wütend aussehende McGonagall im Schottenoutfit. Und dazu das  
  
gackernde Gummihuhn, dass allem den Rest gab. James und Sirius hingen vor lachen über  
  
ihre Lehnen, wobei die Sessel gefährlich wackelten. "Sie üben für die N.E.W.T's", teilte  
  
Remus ihr feixend mit. Peter stand neben ihm und gaffte mit offenem Mund nach oben. Lilys  
  
Augen wurden groß. "Sie tun WAS?" "Üben, Lilyschatz, üben", erklang Sirius Stimme von  
  
über ihr. Als sie aufsah, nahm er mit einer eleganten Bewegung den Hut ab und verbeugte  
  
sich. "Wir probieren neue Techniken zum Erlernen des Unterrichtsstoffes aus. Verwandlung,  
  
Zaubersprüche, Geschichte der Zauberei und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in  
  
einem." "Oh wie gewählt du dich ausdrücken kannst, Sirius", grinste James. Er steckte seinen  
  
Säbel zurück in die Scheide. Sirius macht eine Verbeugung in seine Richtung und schnappte  
  
sich dann das Huhn, das einen fast erfolgreichen Fluchtversuch unternommen hatte. Lily  
  
räusperte sich. "Ah. das ist ja schön. Ähm. muss der Gemeinschaftsraum dann auch so  
  
aussehen?" Die anderen Schüler wurden still, nachdem sie noch vorher die beiden angefeuert  
  
hatten, und James und Sirius sahen sich schuldbewusst um. "Also ich finde es sieht hier  
  
hübsch aus", bemerkte James trocken. "Geradezu wie zuhause, nicht wahr Sisi?" 'Sisi' nickte  
  
nachdrücklich. "Absolut bezaubernd. James, wir sollten in die Innenausstattungsbranche  
  
einsteigen." Lily räusperte sich noch einmal nachdrücklich. "Was haltet ihr davon, wieder auf  
  
den Teppich zurück zu kommen? Und währt ihr dann so freundlich, diese kleine  
  
Unordentlichkeit zu beseitigen? Dankeschön!" Und damit wischte Lily sich einen Sessel von  
  
Federn frei und ließ sich drauf nieder, während James und Sirius langsam wieder auf den  
  
Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehrten, wo eine jubelnde Menge sie bereits erwartete.  
  
**********  
  
Endlich war das Hogsmeadewochenende gekommen. Der Gryffindorturm war ungewöhnlich  
  
still. Lily machte sich mit einem Stapel Hausaufgaben auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur die  
  
Erst- und Zweitklässler waren dort. Lily suchte sich eine stille Ecke und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Sie kam gut voran und schaffte innerhalb vier Stunden mehrere Aufsätze. Das Porträtloch  
  
klappte auf. Lily sah hoch. James klettere leise vor sich hinfluchend hinein, roch an seinen  
  
Händen und wandte sich angewidert ab. Auf halbem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum kam  
  
er an ihr vorbei. "Warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade?" fragte sie verwundert. James drehte  
  
sich zu ihr herum. "Oh", er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch haar und bemerkte dann entsetzt,  
  
was er getan hatte, "ich hab von McGonagall Ausgehverbot bekommen. Musste eben als  
  
Strafarbeit im Pokalzimmer abstauben und polieren. Meine ganzen Hände(und jetzt auch die  
  
Haare) stinken nach diesem ekelhaften Anti-Anlaufzeug." Er grinste kläglich und fragte dan:  
  
"Und warum bist du nicht im Dorf?" "Keine Zeit, ich wollte die Ruhe hier unten. Außerdem  
  
gab es nichts, was ich gebraucht hätte. Na ja, ne neue Schreibfeder vielleicht, aber die hier  
  
muss es halt bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende tun. Aber was hast du gemacht, dass  
  
du schon wieder eine Strafarbeit aufhattest?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. James seufzte. "Ich hab  
  
die Kreide im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer verzaubert. Irgendwie fand McGonnie das nicht  
  
so toll. Tja, Hogsmeadeverbot und zweimal nachsitzen, außerdem die besagte Strafarbeit, die  
  
ich eben getan habe." "WAS? Das alles für das Verzaubern von Kreide?" Lily sah ihn  
  
skeptisch an. Er räusperte sich und sah ins Kaminfeuer, als ob es dort unergründliche  
  
Geheimnisse zu finden gäbe. "Na ja. nicht nur die Kreide. Noch so dies und das. Lauter  
  
Kleinigkeiten." Lily schnaubte. James grinste breit. "Was ist, kommst du das nächste Mal mit  
  
ins Dorf?" Als ihr Kopf zu ihm herumfuhr, lächelte er auffordernd. "Mit mir, meine ich?"  
  
Lily sah ihn einen Augenblick an, während seine dunklen Augen sie fixierten. Diesmal hatte  
  
er anders gefragt als früher, und sie war nicht gänzlich abgeneigt. Er schien die Unschuld in  
  
Person, wie er da so an ihrem Sessel lehnte und sie auf seiner Stirn die Hoffnung und  
  
Erwartung ihrer Antwort lesen konnte, während sein Mund immer noch freundlich und fast  
  
siegessicher lächelte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "Hm."  
  
Das war nur ein kleiner Überlegungslaut, aber James Innereien schlugen Purzelbäume. Sie  
  
hatte noch nicht Nein gesagt! "Sagen wir mal so-" Lily wählte ihre Wort bedacht, "falls du es  
  
tatsächlich schaffen solltest, die nächsten zwei Wochen keine einzige Strafarbeit zu  
  
bekommen, kein Nachsitzen und noch nicht einmal eine Ermahnung, sprich, mach zwei  
  
Wochen lang keinen mist und benimm dich wie ein normaler Mensch, dann komme ich gerne  
  
mit." Ihre Zähne ließen ihre Unterlippe frei und erlaubten ein lächeln, als James Gesicht sich  
  
wie eine 100-Watt Birne aufhellte. "Klar, kein Problem", versprach er, "Ab wann?" "Ab  
  
sofort." Lily sah auf die Uhr. "Wenn du Samstag den fünfzehnten November völlig rein von  
  
Schuld und Strafarbeiten bist, geh ich mit dir aus." "Ist gemacht." Strahlte James. Er wollte  
  
sich schon wieder mit einer Hand durch die Haare fahren, als er den Geruch wahrnahm.  
  
"Uhm- ich glaub das geh ich wohl besser abwaschen." Er lächelte ihr zu und verschwand bei  
  
den Waschräumen. Lily grinste und fragte sich, wie er diese zwei Wochen überleben wollte.  
  
*****  
  
"Jaaames, mir ist langweilig." Sirius sprang auf das Bett seines Freundes und klappte ihm das  
  
Buch zu. "Wollen wir nicht rausgehen? In den Wald oder so? Oder gucken, ob dieser  
  
Geheimgang im zweiten Stock wirklich zu-" "Nein, Sirius", unterbrach ihn James, "Wenn du  
  
möchtest, kannst du gerne gehen, aber ich bleibe hier. Ich will nicht erwischt werden." Sirius  
  
starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Hast du zu viel von diesem Putzzeug geschnüffelt?" fragte er  
  
misstrauisch. James gestattete sich ein dämliches grinsen und rollte sich herum. "Nein. Ich  
  
will nur einfach keinen Ärger bekommen." Sirius wich vor ihm zurück. "Remus, kannst du  
  
Madam Pomfrey holen? Und sag ihr, es ist ein Notfall, es geht um Leben und Tod." "Red  
  
keinen Scheiß, Sirius. Was ist denn schon dabei, wenn ich mal nicht Nachsitzen will?" "Was  
  
ist schon dabei?" wiederholte Sirius entgeistert. Peter steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Vorhang  
  
seines Bettes. "Hast du mal gefühlt, ob er Fieber hat?" schlug er vor. "Vielleicht ist es auch  
  
was ernstes", rätselte Remus, jetzt ebenfalls interessiert. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht so was wie  
  
ein Hirntumor." "Remus, darüber macht man keine Witze!" kritisierte James todernst. Seine  
  
drei Freunde sahen sich an. "Okay, ich gehe jetzt wirklich Madam Pomfrey holen", meinte  
  
Remus und stand auf. James lachte auf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendetwas feststellen  
  
wird. Wenn sie den Grund für meine "Krankheit" finden will, er sitzt arbeitend im  
  
Gemeinschaftsraum und hat die Abkürzung L.E.!" "Lily?" fragte Sirius erstaunt. "Was hat sie  
  
mit dir gemacht???" In einem plötzlichen Anfall packte er James Kopf und schüttelte ihn.  
  
"Rede doch mit und Jamesie, sag doch was!!!" jammerte er. James machte sich lachend von  
  
ihm frei. "Lily hat gesagt, wenn ich zwei Wochen lang keinen Mist baue, sprich keine  
  
Strafarbeit, Nachsitzen oder Punktabzug bekomme, dann geht sie mit mir aus!" Sirius hielt  
  
inne. "Achso. Sag das doch gleich." Dann fuhr sein Kopf herum. "ZWEI WOCHEN? James,  
  
mein Mann, du wirst nie mit ihr ausgehen können." "Wieso nicht?" fragte James beleidigt.  
  
"Traust du mir das nicht zu?" "Nein, tue ich nicht." erklärte Sirius offen. James starrte ihn an.  
  
"Aber." Sirius legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, "Zwei Wochen lang alleine mist bauen  
  
macht keinen spaß. Außerdem könntest du fälschlicher Weise verdächtigt werden, wenn ich  
  
was anstelle. Also mach ich mit, Zwei Wochen Enthaltsamkeit lässt sich zu zweit besser  
  
ertragen." Jetzt starrte James erst recht. "Du machst mit?" "Ja ich mache mit", erklärte Sirius  
  
schlicht. "Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch, und du schaffst das doch."  
  
*******  
  
"Gott ist mir langweilig!" brummte James. Sirius versteckte sein Grinsen hinter einem Buch,  
  
aber Remus und Peter konnten ihr Lächeln nicht verstecken. "Was?" fauchte James. Remus  
  
gluckste. "Du hast jetzt drei Tage lang nichts angestellt und benimmst dich wie ein zickiges  
  
Mädchen auf der Höchststufe ihrer PMS!" "Ha ha!" maulte James. "Ich frage mich, was die  
  
anderen Leute den ganzen Tag eigentlich machen? Man kann doch nicht immer nur dasitzen  
  
und lesen, oder?" "Natürlich kann man das nicht." Sirius ließ sein Buch sinken. "Man kann  
  
Hausaufgaben machen, Schach spielen." ".jüngeren Schülern bei den Hausaufgaben  
  
helfen, sich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten, Stoff wiederholen." führte Remus weiter.  
  
".oder endlich mal unter seinem Bett aufräumen, eine Liste aufstellen, ob man alle  
  
Schulsachen hat, die vermissten Boxershorts ausfindig machen, die ganzen alten stinkenden  
  
Umhänge endlich in die Wäsche tun, da ich bald ersticke, wenn du sie weiter neben meinem  
  
Bett liegen lässt..." sinnierte Sirius. James warf einen Radiergummi nach ihm. "Ach haltet  
  
doch den Mund. Ich hab ja schon verstanden." Er stand auf und ging nach oben. "Er geht jetzt  
  
doch nicht wirklich aufräumen, oder?" fragte Peter schockiert. "Ich glaube doch", gab Remus  
  
zu. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit Lily reden. James  
  
ist ja nicht mehr der Selbe!" Er stand auf, aber anstatt Lily bei ihrem Gespräch mit Anlea zu  
  
stören, ging er ebenfalls hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal. Er fand James dort Bäuchlings auf dem  
  
Boden liegen, wo er alte verstaubte Gegenstände unter seinem Bett hervorholte. "Du hast  
  
wirklich einen Schaden, mein Junge" meinte er kopfschüttelnd. James sah mit verstaubter  
  
Brille fragend hoch. Er korrigierte sich. "Nein, du bist verliebt." Dann ging er neben ihm auf  
  
die Knie. "Na, was interessantes gefunden?" "Hmm." James griff hinter sich. "Ist das hier  
  
deins?" Er hielt ein undefinierbares, dreckiges Stoffstück in der Hand, welches Sirius  
  
schließlich als T-Shirt entlarvte. "Oh. kann gut sein. Ja, ist meins. Uh, ich glaub das werf ich  
  
lieber weg." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes entfernte er es. "Du glaubst gar nicht,  
  
was man hier unten alles findet." ertönte James stimme von unter dem Bett. "Zum  
  
Beispiel?" fragte Sirius interessiert und fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er sich jetzt  
  
auf James bett werfen würde, solange dieser darunter lag. "Ach, allen möglichen Kram. Eine  
  
ganze Packung Stinkbomben, einen Liebesbrief von Tasha O'Neilly aus der zweiten Klasse,  
  
meine verloren gegangene-" Er wurde von einem durchdringendem krähen unterbrochen, das  
  
aus der hintersten ecke unter seinem bett kam. Sirius kopf fuhr hoch. "was war das???" "Ich  
  
glaube." James robbte sich weiter in die miefenden Höhlen unter seiner Schlafstätte, ".es  
  
ist ..JIMMY!!!" Er ließ einen Freudenschrei los. Sirius riss die Augen auf. "Deine  
  
Schildkröte? Ich denk die ist letztes Jahr verschwunden!" "Dachte ich auch!" James tauchte  
  
unter dem Bett auf, bedeckt von Staub und Spinnenweben, und in der rechten Hand hielt er  
  
eine kleine, golden schimmernde Schildkröte mit einem federigen Panzer. Sie klappte  
  
langsam ihr Maul auf und ließ ein durchdringendes krähen hören. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht,  
  
dass ich sie noch mal wieder sehen würde!" sagte James glücklich. "Aber wovon hat sie sich  
  
ernährt?" fragte Sirius ungläubig. James überlegte, sah dann die Schildkröte an. "Weiß nicht."  
  
Er schielte zu dem Schattigen Ort, aus dem er sein Tier hervorgebracht hatte. "Und ehrlich  
  
gesagt will ich es auch gar nicht so genau wissen." "Weißt du was?" Sirius ließ sich auf die  
  
Knie fallen und zog den Vorhang seines eigenen Bettes beiseite. "Ich wird auch mal nen Blick  
  
unter mein Bett werfen. Wer weiß, was ich alles finde." James grinste nur und kraulte Jimmy  
  
die Rückenfedern, während dieser glücklich gluckste.  
  
Tjoa, nächstes Kapitel kommt sobald ich zeit hab (und das kann dauern..) also seit doch so gut und reviewt ein bisschen, das ist dann gleich ein Ansporn. *unschuldig grins* Und falls sich wer fragt, wie ich ausgerechnet auf den Namen "Jimmy" komme- so heißt mein Froschskelett. Und ehrlich, ich hatte nie vor diesen Fechtkampf zu schreiben, aber plötzlich ist Sirius einfach aufgesprungen und hat sich eingemischt *wein* 


	8. Enttäuschung

"Wo ist Sirius?"  
  
James ließ sich neben Remus in einen Sessel am Kamin fallen.  
  
"Mit seiner neuen Freundin weg", piepste Peter.  
  
"Und die wäre?"  
  
"Äh.ähem.hm." Hilfesuchend sah Peter Remus an. Dieser löste widerwillig seine  
  
Augen aus dem Buch.  
  
"Woher soll ich denn das wissen?" brummte er und versank wieder zwischen den  
  
Buchdeckeln. Aber nur einige Sekunden später kam ein gemurmeltes "Gillian oder Jill oder  
  
so" aus den Seiten.  
  
"Gillian?" James zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Remus seufzte und zuckte die  
  
Schultern.  
  
"Er hat den ganzen Morgen von ihr geredet. Ich glaube eine Ravenclaw. Ist mal wieder die  
  
'Ganz große Liebe'!" Spöttisch verzog er den Mund. James und Peter grinsten wissen (A/N:  
  
Aaah warum kann Peter nicht einfach fehlen? Wir hassen ihn, ja Schatzzzzz, und wie..)  
  
Remus beschäftigte sich wieder mit seiner Lektüre, Peter starrte James an, in der Hoffnung  
  
dass er was Interessantes tat, und James starrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung  
  
dass irgendetwas Interessantes passierte. Leider schienen heute alle Leute damit beschäftigt  
  
zu sein, sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen und Hausaufgaben zu erledigen oder in  
  
leise Gespräche vertieft zu sein. "Keinen Mist bauen, du darfst keinen Mist bauen, etwas  
  
weniger als eine Woche noch, keinen Mist, sei ein guter Junge, mach keinen Mist."  
  
murmelte James vor sich hin, während seine Augen glasig wurden. Schließlich seufzte er und  
  
griff nach der Tüte mit den Schokofröschen.  
  
"Mir ist so laaaangweilig", jammerte er. Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Ich will irgendetwas tun!" Immer noch nichts.  
  
"Warum unternimmt den keiner was?" Er wurde ignoriert.  
  
Schließlich gab er es auf. Am Tisch neben ihm hockten drei Zweitklässler und stritten sich  
  
über ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben. James hörte ihnen eine Weile zu. Einer der Jungen  
  
konnte sich gegen die Meinung der anderen nicht durchsetzen, dass man einen Kanarienvogel  
  
sehr wohl in eine singende Maus verwandeln könne. Als der Streit immer heftiger und lauter  
  
wurde, mischte James sich schließlich ein.  
  
"Man kann Mäuse nur mit einem anderen Zauber zum Singen bringen. Wenn du einen  
  
Kanarienvogel in eine Maus verwandelst, dann wird es auch eine stinknormale Maus sein;  
  
außer, der Spruch hat nicht geklappt. Dann wird die Maus aber höchstwahrscheinlich Flügel  
  
(Das ist dann aber keine Fledermaus!) oder einen gefiederten Schwanz haben, oder zumindest  
  
gelbes Fell. Aber das mit dem Singen werdet ihr wohl kaum hinbekommen."  
  
Die drei Jungen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann drehte sich der eine zu den beiden  
  
anderen um und streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. "Ich hab's euch doch gesagt!" triumphierte er.  
  
James grinste und die beiden anderen zogen die Köpfe ein. "Kannst du uns vielleicht noch  
  
mal das hier erklären." fragte der eine schüchtern und schob ihm "A Beginners' Guide to  
  
Transfiguration" von Emeric Switch zu. James warf einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite.  
  
"Verwandeln von etwas Lebendigem in einen Gegenstand? Ja klar, dass ist einfach. Sieh mal,  
  
du musst nur." Er schob sich auf einen Stuhl und begann zu erklären.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily huschte zu Remus hinüber und stupste ihn am Ellenbogen. "Habe ich das eben richtig  
  
gesehen?" quietschte sie. Remus Kopf fuhr hoch. "Was- wie- wer ist tot?" "Guck guck guck!  
  
James hilft den Kleinen bei den Hausaufgaben!" Lily nickte mit großen Augen hinüber zu  
  
einem Pulk Schüler, die sich um den kleinen Tisch drängten. Sämtliche Zweitklässler waren  
  
eifrig am kritzeln und hoben immer wieder die Köpfe um zu James hochzusehen. Auch einige  
  
Erst- und Drittklässler standen wartend mit ihren Büchern und Aufsätzen da. "Was sehen  
  
meine müden Augen da?" ertönte Sirius Stimme von hinter Lilys rechter Schulter. "Ah,  
  
zurück von deinem Date?" fragte Remus. Sirius nickte knapp, die Augen auf James gerichtet.  
  
"Lily, was hast du bloß mit James gemacht?" seufzte er. Lily schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor.  
  
"ICH habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht. Er hat von ganz alleine beschlossen den Zwergen zu  
  
helfen!"  
  
"Aber warum?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hatte er nichts besseres zu tun" bemerkte Remus. Lily zog die Augenbrauen  
  
hoch. "Was meinst du mit nichts Besseres?" "Na ja, seit du ihn zu dieser Enthaltsamkeit  
  
verurteilt hast, sitzt er nur noch da und langweilt sich", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend.  
  
"Warum macht er nicht Hausaufgaben oder lernt für die Prüfungen?" fragte Lily irritiert. "Hat  
  
er schon. Das macht er jetzt als erstes, wenn wir nach dem Unterricht frei haben. Meistens ist  
  
er innerhalb von drei Stunden mit seinen Aufgaben fertig, und die Lehrbücher von Klasse  
  
Eins an kann er dir inzwischen fast im Schlaf herbeten", sagte Remus grinsend. "Trotzdem  
  
würde ich meine Zeit niemals SO verbringen!" Sirius warf einen leicht abfälligen Blick zu  
  
den jüngeren Schülern. "Diese ganzen kleinen nervigen Würmer, die einen anquatschen und  
  
irgendetwas wissen wollen und dabei so schrecklich laut sind." Er brach ab, da James  
  
langsam in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen schien. Ein kleines Mädchen mit langen  
  
dunkelbraunen Locken starrte ihn gerade hilfesuchend an, während zwei ältere Jungen sich  
  
um seine Aufmerksamkeit prügelten und ein Drittklässler auf Hilfe bei seinem Aufsatz hoffte.  
  
James fuhr sich gestresst durch die Haare und verwuschelte sie so noch mehr. Er blickte sich  
  
ebenfalls flehend um. "Sirius!" Er winkte ihn mit verzweifelter Miene zu sich. Remus, Peter  
  
und Lily sahen belustigt zu, wie James auf das kleine Mädchen mit den Locken deutete,  
  
welches Sirius prompt mit großen Braunen Augen von unten anstarrte und ihm mit einem  
  
schüchternen Lächeln seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz entgegenhielt. Zu ihrer Verblüffung  
  
zauberte Sirius ein freundliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und setzte sich mit ihr an einen  
  
freien Tisch. "Nervige kleine Biester, ja?" gluckste Remus.  
  
*******  
  
"Potter, kann ich sie nach dem Unterricht kurz sprechen?" fragte Professor McGonagall und  
  
sah ihn über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg an. James nickte verwirrt. Nach der  
  
Stunde wartete er, bis alle den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, und trat dann an ihr Pult. Sirius  
  
und die anderen warteten an der Tür. Seine Lehrerin musterte ihn scharf. "Was ist los mit  
  
ihnen, Potter?" fragte sie schließlich. "Sie haben jetzt seit fast zwei Wochen nicht ein einziges  
  
mal den unterricht gestört, irgendetwas in die Luft gejagt oder irgendeinen unglücklichen  
  
Slytherin verhext. Im Gegenteil, sie haben immer ihre Hausaufgaben, beteiligen sich am  
  
unterricht, und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das sie jüngeren Schülern Nachhilfe geben. Was  
  
ist los mit ihnen, sind sie krank?" James sah sie einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an und wurde  
  
dann rot. Sein Blick wanderte ungewollt zu Lily, die irgendetwas zu Remus sagte, dann  
  
einmal zu ihnen herübersah und kurz lächelte, bevor sie im Gang verschwand. James kopf  
  
schnellte zurück zu der Professorin. "Ich. ich hab nur gedacht das es vielleicht ganz gut  
  
wäre, mal was zu tun. Ich meine, weil das mein letztes Jahr ist, und ich bin Schulsprecher und  
  
so." murmelte er. Dann blitzte es in seinen Augen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es verboten ist,  
  
sich im Unterricht zu melden. Aber wenn sie gerne möchten, dann kann ich ja ihnen zuliebe  
  
nächste Woche die Toilette im dritten Stock unter Wasser setzten und Geoffrey Bullstrode  
  
einen-" "Schon gut schon gut! Ich habe schon verstanden!" winkte Professor McGonagall  
  
hastig ab. "Machen sie ruhig weiter so, das ist absolut wunderbar! Sie können gehen!" James  
  
grinste und verließ die Klasse, und seine Lehrerin dankte im Stillen Lily Evans für ihren guten  
  
Einfluss.  
  
James wurde davon wach, dass irgendjemand lautstark Weihnachtslieder sang. "BLESS YE  
  
MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS." donnerte es durch den Schlafsaal. Verschlafen schob er den  
  
Vorhang seines Bettes beiseite und erblickte Sirius, der voll angezogen auf seinem Bett herum  
  
sprang und wie ein Irrer lachend mit Kissen um sich warf. "Wasmachsda?" nuschelte James.  
  
Sirius gackerte und feuerte ihm ein fröhliches "GOD SHAVE THE QUEEN" entgegen.  
  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Junge, fröhliche Weihnachten" Dann sprang er auf das Bett  
  
seines Freundes, um ihm herzlich die Hand zu schütteln. James stöhnte auf und ließ sich  
  
zurück in die Kissen fallen. "Sirius geh WEG" jaulte er.  
  
"Es ist erst eine Woche vor Halloween. Also lass mich in Frieden. Warum nervst du nicht  
  
Pete?"  
  
"Der wacht nicht auf."  
  
"Dann geh runter in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, oder nach draußen. Aber lass mich verdammt  
  
noch mal schlafen! Ich hab gestern Abend noch bis spät in die Nacht meinen Aufsatz zu Ende  
  
geschrieben! Ich weiß nich warum du schon so scheiß wach bist."  
  
Er driftete wieder ab und schlummerte rasch ein, während Sirius schmollend nach unten ging,  
  
um mit sich selbst eine Partie Schach zu spielen.  
  
Stunden später beim Frühstück, welches James mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und  
  
zerzaustem Haar zu sich nahm, hatte sich Sirius Laune nur noch gesteigert. Er wünschte Lily  
  
alles Gute zu ihrem elften Geburtstag und knuddelte im Vorbeigehen Mrs Norris. "Was hast  
  
du mit ihm gemacht?" flüsterte Lily James zu, der ihr gegenübersaß. Er zuckte nur mit den  
  
Schultern. "Frohe Weihnachten, Schatz" war seine Auskunft. Lily guckte ihn komisch an und  
  
wandte sich lieber ihrem Frühstück zu, obwohl ihr Magen bei dem "Schatz" einen kleinen  
  
Hüpfer machte.  
  
Sheila und Diane ließen sich links von ihr nieder, würdigten sie aber keines Blickes. "Guten  
  
Morgen James", flötete Diane und strich sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Haare aus der  
  
Stirn. Sheila sah scheu zu Sirius hinüber und lächelte dann ebenfalls James zu. "Morgen  
  
Mädels", kam eine verschlafene Antwort. Anlea kam herein. Sie hatte gerötete Augen, als  
  
hätte sie geweint, und als sie sich neben Lily setzte, schniefte sie verhalten. Besorgt beugte sie  
  
sich zu ihr. "Hey an, was ist los?" "L-Ludo." Anlea sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an und  
  
wischte sich die Nase ab. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür und blieb dort hängen. Lily drehte sich  
  
um. Ludo Bagman betrat gerade die Große Halle, in seinem Arm eine gertenschlanke  
  
Blondine. "Das ist doch Alyssa!" stellte Lily erstaunt fest. Anlea sah sie erbost an. "Du kennst  
  
sie?" "Hm-mm. Ich habe von ihr gehört", antwortete Lily unverbindlich. Anlea schnaufte.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich so eine Hohlbratze, die anstatt einem Gehirn zu große Titt- " BAMM! Ein  
  
lauter Knall von Slytherintisch unterbrach sie. Zwei Schüler dort hatten sich in die Haare  
  
gekriegt und ein Krug Kürbissaft war zerplatzt. Anlea warf ihnen einen verächtlichen Blick  
  
zu, ebenso wie einen giftigen Blick hinüber zu Ludo und suchte mit den Augen nach etwas zu  
  
essen. Lily legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, und sie lächelte dankbar. Als sich das  
  
rothaarige Mädchen dann wieder dem Rest des Tisches zuwandte, waren die Marauder schon  
  
aufgestanden und hatten eine leicht enttäuscht guckende Diane zurück gelassen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Potter! Hey, POTTER!" James wandte sich um, als die schrille Stimme von Bellatrix Black  
  
durch die Eingangshalle schallte. Dort rauschte sie auch schon hinter einer Säule hervor, dicht  
  
gefolgt von mehreren Slytherinjungen. Unter ihnen sein Lieblingsfeind Severus Snape. "Was  
  
wollt ihr?" knurrte er. Sirius hatte seine Hände bereits am Zauberstab, während Peter sich  
  
hinter ihnen verdrückte und versuchte, möglichst klein und unauffällig auszusehen. Bellatrix  
  
lächelte in einer süßlichen falschen Art und Weise. "Ich wollte dich nur was fragen."  
  
schnurrte sie und spielte mit einer ihrer schwarzen Strähnen. Sirius Gesicht sah aus, als würde  
  
er sich gleich übergeben. James presste die Lippen zusammen, um sich zu beherrschen.  
  
"Dann frag", fauchte er. Bellatrix sah ihn mit einem entzückenden Augenaufschlag an und  
  
beugte sich zu ihm. "Was mich wirklich interessiert", begann sie leise, "ist, was du eigentlich  
  
an diesem hässlichen rothaarigen Schlammblut findest. Erinnert dich ihre dreckige Herkunft  
  
an dein eigenes Zuhause? Oder will dich sonst keiner, und sie ist die einzige Person, die dir  
  
Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und du hast deshalb nichts Besseres zu tun, als hinter ihr her zu  
  
rennen wie ein Idiot, obwohl doch ein Blinder sieht, dass sie dich behandelt wie ein dummes  
  
kleines Tier. James, mach dies. James, tu doch mal das, vielleicht mag ich dich dann.  
  
James wenn du das für mich tust, dann kümmere ich mich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr um  
  
dich." "Halt dein dreckiges Maul!" bellte Sirius. James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt  
  
und richtete ihn auf Bellatrix. "Da siehst du es Bella, wenn ihm nichts mehr einfällt, dann  
  
zückt er seinen Zauberstab um dreckige Schlammblüter damit zu beeindrucken. Eine  
  
Schande, dass er sogar reinblütige Vorfahren hat!" erklang Snapes ölige Stimme von Rechts.  
  
"Und dazu noch so eine "Angesehene" Familie- ich weiß gar nichts was die im Ministerium  
  
für solche Muggelliebhaber übrig haben. Aber das Ministerium geht ja sowieso vor die  
  
Hunde." spottete ein fies aussehender Junge, von dem James wusste, dass er Lestrange hieß.  
  
Eine kurze, schnappende Bewegung von Sirius Zauberstab reichte, dass sämtliche Slytherins  
  
von den Füßen geworfen wurden. Doch noch bevor James und Sirius sich irgendwie  
  
absichern konnten, schossen mehrere ziemlich heftige Flüche gleichzeitig auf sie zu. James  
  
spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Rechten Schulter und schrie auf, als sich seine  
  
Eingeweide auf einmal heftig zusammen krampften. Sirius krümmte sich keuchend auf dem  
  
Boden neben ihm, und Blut rann aus seiner Nase. Auch James spürte, dass die Flüche ihn  
  
körperlich verletzt haben mussten. Er sah wie Bellatrix nach ihrem Zauberstab haschte und  
  
schoss einen Lähmungsfluch, um sie aufzuhalten.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK!"  
  
Eilige Schritte waren hinter ihm zu hören, und Professor McGonagalls Stimme schallte durch  
  
die Halbe Schule. Dann hatte sie auch die anderen entdeckt.  
  
"Potter, Black, Miss Black, Snape, Lestrange, Baddok, Pritchard, STRAFARBEIT ! Und fünf  
  
Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen!"  
  
Mit blitzenden Augen und wehendem Umhang stand sie über ihnen und starrte wütend auf  
  
ihre Schüler hinunter. "Potter, Black, sehen sie zu, dass sie in die Krankenstation kommen.  
  
Und sie anderen sehen sie zu das sie hier verschwinden!" Aufgebracht scheuchte sie sie hin  
  
und her. James half Sirius hoch, und gemeinsam humpelten sie von dannen. "Wo ist Pete?"  
  
ächzte Sirius. James sah sich erstaunt um; Er hatte ihren kleinen Freund ganz vergessen.  
  
"Vermutlich hat er das weite gesucht", meinte er schulterzuckend und stöhnte auf, weil der  
  
Fluch erneut wirkte und er sich prompt auf die Stufen vor sich übergab. Sirius hielt ihn fest,  
  
damit er nicht umfiel, wobei er selber schwer sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte, und während  
  
sie sich gegenseitig stützten, schafften sie es irgendwie, mit kleinen zwischen Stopps, bei  
  
denen James seinen Magen regelmäßig entleerte, die Krankenstation zu erreichen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily hatte kaum einen Bissen getan, als sie Professor McGonagall in der Eingangshalle,  
  
schimpfen hörte. Sie fing einzig und allein die Wörter "POTTER" und "STRAFARBEIT",  
  
und etwas leiser auch noch "Krankenstation" auf. Das war es also. Er hatte es nicht geschafft.  
  
Nicht mal zwei Wochen lang wie ein Mensch benehmen. Sie fühlte eine bittere Enttäuschung  
  
in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er zumindest das hinbekommen würde. Es war  
  
doch wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt. Trotzdem, wenn er einen guten Grund hatte, würde sie  
  
vielleicht doch mit ihm ausgehen. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Anlea musterte sie.  
  
"Stimmt was nicht?" Lily schüttelte rasch den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Ich muss nur gleich nach  
  
dem Essen mit Potter reden."  
  
***************  
  
James lag im Krankenflügel und starrte die Deckenbeleuchtung an. In ihm kochte immer noch  
  
die Wut auf Bellatrix und die Slytherins. Sirius lag im Bett neben ihm und wurde noch  
  
versorgt. Seine Nase war gebrochen, und durch einen hässlichen Fluch waren seine Augen  
  
extrem lichtempfindlich. Er selber war schon gewickelt und versorgt. Ein Eimer stand  
  
vorsorglich neben seinem Bett, falls er sich noch einmal würde übergeben müssen. James  
  
wünschte, er könnte den Slytherins mal in einem wirklichen Duell gegenüberstehen, Mann  
  
gegen Mann. Dann würde er ihnen zeigen, wo es langging.  
  
Das Blut in seinen Schläfen pochte, und er war müde. Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass er  
  
den Nachmittag im Bett verbringen müsste. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von seinem  
  
Gedankenfluss davon treiben.  
  
Dabei entging ihm, dass er besuch hatte. Erst, als sich ein leises, aber nachdrückliches  
  
Räuspern in seine Ohren schlich, schlug er die Augen auf und wandte den Kopf. Lily. Er  
  
öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Ihr Gesicht schien völlig  
  
neutral, nicht das kleinste Lächeln. Und ihre Augen sahen enttäuscht aus. "Ich hoffe du hast  
  
eine gute Erklärung", sagte sie leise, aber mit ruhiger Stimme. James hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
Sie verzog den Mund.  
  
"Zwei Wochen lang kein Mist bauen, schon vergessen?"  
  
Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine. Er schluckte.  
  
"Ich-", er brach ab und räusperte sich. "Lily, ich-"  
  
"Ja? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum du ausgerechnet jetzt diese Slytherins fertig machen  
  
musstest. Hat es Spaß gemacht?"  
  
Die Worte kamen schnell aus ihrem Mund, als wolle sie sie gar nicht sagen, konnte sie aber  
  
nicht zurück halten. James runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Nein, hör zu, so war das nicht. Sie haben angefangen."  
  
Er seufzte, als er Lilys Gesichtsausdruck sah. Verstand sie ihn nicht? Langsam wurde er  
  
ärgerlich, da er sowieso noch von dem Vorfall eben leicht erhitzt war.  
  
"Lily, was hätte ich den machen sollen?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel sie einfach ignorieren und weitergehen?"  
  
"Das geht nicht!"  
  
"Und wieso nicht?" fragte sie aufgebracht.  
  
"Weil- es geht einfach nicht! Du hast nicht gehört, was sie gesagt haben, du warst doch  
  
überhaupt nicht dabei!" schoss er zurück.  
  
Lily schnaufte abfällig.  
  
"Was könnte wohl so schlimm sein, dass du nicht einfach denkst, wie erbärmlich sie sind?  
  
Warum musst du immer Streit mit ihnen anfangen?"  
  
"Ich muss immer Streit anfangen? Man kann mit denen nicht in Frieden leben! Hast du das  
  
mal versucht! Denk mal an letzten Sommer!" Jetzt wirklich wütend hatte James sich  
  
aufgesetzt und funkelte sie an. "Das sind alles nichts anderes als Spinner!"  
  
"James, ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, und ich tu es gerne wieder: Wenn DU sie  
  
verfluchst, dann bist du keinen Deut besser!" Lily stand auf und strich sich den Umhang  
  
glatt. Eine Zornesfalte hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. "Ich geh jetzt in dem  
  
Gemeinschaftsraum!" "Schön! Mach doch!" rief James ihr hinterher. Dann sank er  
  
aufgebracht in seine Kissen zurück. Er bemerkte nicht Sirius mitleidigen Blick, und Madam  
  
Pomfreys gekräuselte Lippen. Hatte er sich geirrt? Er mochte Lily jetzt schon seit ziemlich  
  
langer Zeit. Dabei war er ihr nie nahe gekommen. Die Freundschaft in den letzten Wochen  
  
war ein unglaublicher Fortschritt im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Jahren. Aber vielleicht  
  
hatte er Lily zu etwas gemacht, was sie gar nicht war? Zweifel kam in ihm hoch. Er fand sie  
  
immer noch wunderschön, aber vielleicht machte es ihr doch etwas aus, dass er gerne Streiche  
  
spielte, Dass er sich nicht an allgemeine Regelkn hielt. Dass er ab und zu ein hitziges  
  
Temperament hatte? Und dass er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man seine Familie und Freunde  
  
diskriminierte? Vielleicht. vielleicht brauchte er eine Pause von Lily. Einfach wieder  
  
abstand gewinnen. Um zu sehen, was ihm wirklich an ihr lag. Und um zu sehen, was sie  
  
daraus machte. Wenn sie ihn mochte, warum konnte sie ihm dann dieses eine Mal nicht  
  
verzeihen? So etwas Schlimmes war es doch wirklich nicht gewesen. Die Tür zum  
  
Krankenflügel ging erneut auf. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre noch einmal Lily, die sich  
  
entschuldigen wollte, und er war auch schon bereit, sich zu entschuldigen, als er sah, dass es  
  
Diane war. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, und Grübchen bohrten sich in ihre Wangen. "Oh,  
  
Jaaames!" Sie setzte sich an sein Bett. "Wie geht es dir? Gott, was haben die Slytherins mit  
  
dir gemacht? Dabei hast du ihnen dich gar nichts getan!" Hörte er richtig? Diane verstand  
  
ihn? Er blickte in ihre großen blauen Augen, die ihn besorgt und aufmunternd Anblickten. Sie  
  
lächelte süß und senkte leicht den Kopf. James seufzte. "Mir geht es eigentlich gut, nur ein  
  
bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, Diane." Und als sie ihn  
  
überrascht und erfreut anblickte, schenkte er ihr sein charmantestes Potterlächeln. Und  
  
endlich, seit dem Sommer, wo Lily gekommen war, hatte er wieder das Gefühl, Erfolg zu  
  
haben.  
  
So, erstmal Dankeschön an alle lieben reviews *froiundlob* ich nehm mir alles zu herzen. Hier habt ihr nun endlich ein neues Kapitel, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt so war wie erwartet. Im Nachhinein entschuldige ich mich noch mal für meine Abwesenheit, aber ich hab irre viel zu tun. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich bald die zeit fide, weiter zuschreiben! 


	9. Männergespräche

Lily sah James erst am nächsten Morgen wieder, und zwar als er händchenhaltend mit Diane  
  
in die große Halle kam. Ihr Essen blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Diane strahlte übers ganze  
  
Gesicht, ihre Augen leuchteten und sie ging aufrecht und mit geraden Schultern, als hatte man  
  
ihr einen Besenstiel in den A***** gesteckt. Sheila trottete hinterher und sah sie neidvoll an,  
  
wie sie etwas kicherte und James auf die Wange küsste. Er lächelte leicht und sie setzten sich.  
  
Mühsam würgte Lily ihr Frühstück herunter. Sie bemerkte, dass sich auf Sirius Gesicht eine  
  
steile Falte gebildet hatte, und Remus kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Das war ihr kaum  
  
ein Trost. Sie schob den Teller von sich weg und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Körper, der sich  
  
plötzlich bleischwer und eiskalt anfühlte. Dianes Gelächter wehte herüber und hallte ätzend in  
  
ihren Ohren wieder. Sie schloss die Augen und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Lily, du musst  
  
dich nicht aufregen. Es ist nur James. Im Prinzip ist er egal. Du brauchst ihn nicht. Du bist  
  
auch alleine stark. Außerdem hättest du das schon vorher wissen müssen. Jungen tun dir nur  
  
weh- warum hast du es überhaupt erst versucht? schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Als sie die  
  
Augen aufmachte, merkte sie dass drei der Marauder sie anstarrten. Der Vierte fütterte gerade  
  
ein giggelndes Mädchen mit Weintrauben. Lilys Magen drehte sich um. Remus Augen  
  
blickten sie mitleidig an. Sie gab ihnen ein schwaches lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Anela, ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich- ich habe mein Geschichtsbuch in der Bibliothek  
  
vergessen und muss es noch unbedingt vor dem unterricht holen, okay? Wir- wir sehen uns  
  
dann später." Sie floh aus der großen Halle, allerdings äußerlich ruhig, als wäre nichts  
  
passiert. Sie bemerkte nicht den kurzen Blick, den James ihr hinterher warf. Dann wandte er  
  
sich wieder Diane zu. Und fragte sich, warum er sich so enttäuscht fühlte.  
  
********  
  
"Jungs, das ist ein Notfall. Um halb acht im Korridor im vierten Stock hinter dem großen  
  
Spiegel. Padfoot."  
  
Remus las stirnrunzelnd die Notiz, die gerade auf dem Pergament vor ihm erschienen war  
  
und runzelte die Stirn, dann blickte er hinüber zu Sirius, der scheinbar in die Verwandlung  
  
eines Perserteppich mit einzigartigem Muster vertieft war. Er griff zur Feder.  
  
"Worum geht es? Moony."  
  
Die Antwort kam fast sofort.  
  
"Um James. Und Lily. Sag Prongs nichts, ja? Pete, du musst auch kommen! Padfoot."  
  
Peters krakelige Schrift erschien unter Sirius Notiz. "Wie lassen wir James nichts merken?  
  
Wormtail."  
  
"Wird schon gehen. Peter, sag ihm dass du irgendwo sein Verwandlungsbuch verloren hast  
  
und es suchen gehen musst, Remus muss UNBEDINGT zu Professor McGonagall (denk dir  
  
nen' Grund aus, Moony!) und ich werde einfach sagen, das ich Gillian treffe. das glaubt er  
  
mir hundertpro. Padfoot."  
  
"OK, McGonni wollte mir doch bestimmt noch irgendwas wegen nächstem Vollmond  
  
sagen. Moony."  
  
"Geht nicht, James hat mein Verwandlungsbuch ausgeliehen, weil er sein eigenes verloren  
  
hat. Aber ich werd meine Astronomiehausaufgaben nehmen. Wormtail."  
  
"Achtung, James guckt! Ich lösche schnell den Text oben! Padfoot."  
  
"Hey Jungs, was schließt ihr mich bei eurer Plauderrunde aus?" Prongs."  
  
"Uh Jamesie, wir haben uns nur über das nächste Quidditchspiel unterhalten. Moony."  
  
"NUR??? Lasst mich mitreden! Es spielt Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin, richtig? Im Moment  
  
führt noch Ravenclaw, aber Slytherin ist verdammt gut, seit sie Maddok in die Mannschaft  
  
aufgenommen haben, und außerdem könnte es sein dass.."  
  
Moony warf den anderen beiden einen hilflosen Blick zu. Peter hob nur die Schultern und  
  
Sirius formte mit den Lippen das Wort "Quidditchfreak".  
  
*********  
  
"Hat James irgendetwas gemerkt?"  
  
Remus schloss vorsichtig die Spiegeltür hinter sich und gesellte sich zu Sirius und Peter, die  
  
es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatten. Sie verneinten, und Sirius bemerkte bitter:  
  
"Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit Dianes Ausschnitt." "Lüstling!" Remus verzog das Gesicht,  
  
und Peter bekam rote Ohren. "Der sollte sich lieber um Lily kümmern", grummelte der  
  
Werwolf. "Warum hassen sie sich plötzlich wieder?"  
  
"Na ja . . . ich weiß nicht ob hassen das richtige Wort ist." antwortete Sirius gedehnt. Peter  
  
und Remus sahen ihn auffordernd an. schließlich seufzte Sirius.  
  
"Also, ihr wisst ja das Lily kein einfacher Mensch ist, ebenso wie James. Die sind irgendwie  
  
beide dickköpfig und. . . weiß nicht. Lily hat es so verstanden das James bei dem Streit mit  
  
den Slytherins angefangen hat und war deshalb irgendwie ziemlich enttäuscht, da sie ja gesagt  
  
hatte, dass er nach zwei Wochen "Enthaltsamkeit" mit ihr ausgehen würde. Heute wäre es  
  
soweit gewesen- wäre, wie gesagt."  
  
Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dicken schwarzen Haare.  
  
"Wenn beide ein bisschen geduldiger wären, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ihr wisst ja,  
  
dass Lily ihre Ansprüche hat (was ich im Prinzip nicht schlecht finde!), und deshalb ist es  
  
einfach nicht so leicht bei ihr zu punkten. Klar, sie weiß auch dass jeder seine Fehler hat, ich  
  
mein ich verstehe mich ziemlich gut mit ihr, und würdet ihr von mir sagen das ich perfekt  
  
bin?"  
  
Remus und Peter schnaubten abfällig und bedeuteten ihm, weiterzureden. Sirius grinste,  
  
wurde dann wieder ernst.  
  
"Ich glaube, wäre Lily gleich darauf wieder gekommen und hätte sich für ihr Rumzicken  
  
entschuldigt, hätte James auch seine Fehler eingesehen und sich ebenfalls entschuldigt. Aber  
  
es kam halt zuerst Diane rein. Und James. ich meine, er hat jetzt schon so lange um Lily  
  
herumschwänzelt, und nie wirklichen Erfolg gehabt- der Waffenstillstand und schließlich ihre  
  
komische Wette waren schon das höchste der Gefühle. Und dann hat er einfach gesehen, dass  
  
er bei anderen Menschen auch einfacher etwas erreichen kann, ohne dass er sein ganzes Sein  
  
ändern muss und sein Verhalten umkrempelt. Diane ist halt einfacher Gestrickt als Lily! Und  
  
er brauchte sie nur anzulächeln und sie lag ihm zu Füßen! Das ist es, was er eigentlich von  
  
Lily will. Ich meine, er ist mein bester Freund, aber ich bin trotzdem so frei und sage, dass er  
  
in dieser Beziehung irgendwie ein Idiot ist. Er erwartet, dass die Mädels etwas für ihn tun,  
  
nicht er für sie."  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich denke mal, dass er von selber bald merken wird, dass Diane weit unter seinem Niveau  
  
ist. Was er braucht, ist jemand wie Lily. Auch wenn es mir leid tut das zu sagen- aber sie  
  
schadet ihm echt nicht. Er ist ein guter Kumpel, und immer für uns da, aber Sozialsein war  
  
noch nie seine Stärke!  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass wir viel tun können, außer versuchen Lily ihm zugeneigt zu stimmen  
  
und Old Jamesie klarmachen, dass Diane einfach nicht die Richtige für ihn ist."  
  
Er schwieg. "Gut gebrüllt, Löwe." Remus kratze sich am Kopf. "Und was genau tun wir  
  
jetzt?"  
  
"Die Lily-James Beziehung fördern! Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres müssen die beiden  
  
zusammen sein!" sagte Sirius mit Feuereifer.  
  
Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ah ja? Also, so wie die sich im Moment angucken. ich  
  
zweifle dran."  
  
"Komm schon Moony, das Jahr ist noch lang. Sieben Monate! Bis dahin schaffen wir es!"  
  
"Und wie willst du das anfangen?" fragte Remus skeptisch.  
  
"Weiß nich." Sirius zuckte die Schultern und sah aus, als ob er zum ersten Mal darüber  
  
nachdenken würde.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, wir sollten sie irgendwie dazu zwingen, mehr Zeit miteinander zu  
  
verbringen", ließ Peter vernehmen.  
  
"Wie denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Sirius sarkastisch. "Die einzige Möglichkeit, die beiden  
  
länger als fünf Minuten in einem Raum zu behalten, ist sie in einem Schrank einzusperren.  
  
Oder der Unterricht." "Der Unterricht!" Remus setzte sich ruckartig auf, und seine Augen  
  
blitzen. Die beiden anderen sahen ihn verdutzt an. "Wir müssen sie dazu bringen, dass sie im  
  
Unterricht nebeneinander sitzen und zusammen arbeiten müssen!" Remus zog ein  
  
Pergamentblatt und den Stundenplan aus der Tasche. "Lass mal sehen was haben denn beide  
  
zusammen. . . hm, fast alles. Außer. hier diese Doppelstunde am Montag. Das müsste sich  
  
organisieren lassen. Sirius, du setzt dich einfach neben irgendein Mädel, und Peter und ich  
  
Bleiben nebeneinander. Anlea und Sheila sitzen immer nebeneinander, und hier in den  
  
anderen Fächern, die wir mit den anderen zusammen haben, sitzt Lily meist neben diesem  
  
einen Mädel aus Hufflepuff oder Jenny aus Ravenclaw. Wenn diese nicht gerade neben Diane  
  
sitzt. Okay? Das wird schon!" Remus streckte seine Hand aus, und Sirius und Peter legten  
  
ihre darauf. "Einer für alle, und alle für Einen!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Aaaalso, liebe Leute, erstmal Dankeschön für die vielen netten Reviews *knutsch* Ich hab jetzt ne neue Idee für diese Fanfiction, sodass sich die Umstände ziemlich ändern werden, ich hoffe aber das macht euch nichts aus, denn mir persönlich gefällt die Idee gut nach dem einfachen Hogwarts- Liebesbeziehungen-Geplänkel, das es schon hundertmal in den englischen Fics gibt ( falls ihr englisch könnt, guckt euch das an, zig davon sind wie meine- Lily und James hassen sich, dann passiert was, dann lieben sie sich. Oft wollen die Freunde sie zusammen bekommen. Nur die Namen von Lilys Freundinnen ändern sich in fast jeder Fic.) Das ist nicht abwertend gemeint, ich les die Dinger ja selber zu meiner eigenen Unterhaltung, es ist nur einfach so dass es sie schon so oft gibt und ich mich davon etwas distanzieren möchte. Freue mich aber, dass es euch bis jetzt so gut gefällt! 


	10. JP4LE das Projekt

Als Lily zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kam, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr üblicher Platz  
  
von Sirius besetzt war. Er flirtete ungehemmt mit ihrer Tischnachbarin und schien nicht die  
  
Absicht zu haben, sich weg zu setzen. Also sah sie sich nach einem anderen Platz um. Der  
  
Doppeltisch am Fenster wurde durch einige Hufflepuffs belegt. Diane saß tratschend neben  
  
Jenny, Sheila und Anlea bildeten ebenfalls ein Paar, ebenso wie Remus und Peter. Zwei  
  
andere tische waren ebenfalls von Hufflepuffs belegt. Nur ein Platz war noch frei. Neben  
  
James. Lily schluckte. Da würde sie sich nicht hinsetzen! Sie drehte sich zu Sirius um. "Kann  
  
ich bitte auf meinen Platz?" fragte sie, so höflich wie es ihr möglich war. James hatte gerade  
  
entdeckt, dass nur noch sie als seine Sitzpartnerin in Frage kam und warf ihr einen langen,  
  
schiefen Blick zu. Sirius blickte verwirrt auf. "Was? Wie? Wer? Ach, Lily, ich habe schon  
  
Professor McGonagall gefragt. Sie hat gesagt es sei besser für mich, weiter vorne zu sitzen  
  
und von James getrennt, damit sie mich besser im Blick hat." Er warf ihr einen tiefen Blick  
  
aus seinen Hundeaugen zu, und sie kiff die Lippen zusammen. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um.  
  
"Miss Evans! Würden sie jetzt bitte endlich Platz nehmen!" Professor McGonagall klopfte  
  
mit ihrem Zauberstab aufs Pult. Jetzt blieb ihr keine Wahl. Widerwillig setzte sie sich neben  
  
James, und die Abneigung, die sie früher gegen ihn empfunden hatte, war größer als zuvor.  
  
Zum Glück bin ich nicht auf ihn hereingefallen!Jetzt kann ich ja gut sehen  
  
wie schnell er sich mit jemandem andren tröstet.Die  
  
haben ja auch noch nicht von Diane gehörtMoment mal, was kümmert  
  
mich überhaupt Diane? Was kümmert mich James? Einen Dreck geht mich das an! Ich will  
  
James nicht! Ich habe ihn nie gewollt . . . "Hey Lily!" Sie drehte sich um. Anlea hakte sich  
  
bei ihr ein. "Was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch?" "Uhm . . . nichts  
  
eigentlich. Ich- ich hab nur grad meine Tage." "Ach so. Sag mal warum sind Jungs so  
  
scheiße?" Anlea warf einen kalten Blick hinüber zu Ludo und Alyssa, die heftig knutschend  
  
hinter einer Steinstatue standen. Lily seufzte. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Liegt wohl in den  
  
Genen. Aber Mädchen sind auch nicht besser." Sie nickt bedeutungsvoll zu einer Gruppe  
  
Fünftklässlerinnen, die mit weit aufgeknöpfter Schuluniform herumliefen (obwohl es Mitte  
  
November war) und sich extrem die Augen geschminkt hatten. Anlea kicherte. "Wenn es  
  
wenigstens gut aussehen würde! Aber McGonagall wird ihnen das sowieso sofort verbieten,  
  
wenn sie sie sieht. Du. . . weißt du eigentlich was mit Sheila ist?" "Mit Sheila?" Lily führte  
  
sie vom Strom der Gryffindors weg in einen Seitenkorridor. "Was genau meinst du?" "Ach,  
  
du weißt schon! Ich meine, wann hast du das letzte Mal mit ihr geredet? Ich sitz zwar im  
  
Unterricht neben ihr, aber sie schreibt die ganze Zeit nur mysteriöse Zettelchen an DIANE,  
  
unser kleines Engelchen." "Ach, magst du unsere süße Diane etwa nicht?" Lily zog die  
  
Augenbrauen hoch. Anlea grinste. "Ich glaube sie hat Sheila irgendwo mit verhext." "Ja, und  
  
ich weiß auch womit", sagte Lily düster. "Mit ihrem vielen Geld, ihrem tollen Aussehen und  
  
ihrer Beziehung zu Potter. Komm jetzt, ich will noch meine Bücher vor dem Essen  
  
hochbringen!" Sie reihten sich wieder den Gryffindors ein und passierten die große halle, wo  
  
sie auf einen Haufen Slytherins trafen, die wohl einen kleinen Unfall gebaut hatten und den  
  
Weg blockierten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppte sich es als eine Prügelei zwischen zwei  
  
Viertklässlern, die von anderen Schülern umringt waren, welche sie anfeuerten. Lily stolperte  
  
fast über einen Zweitklässler, der vor ihr über den Weg rannte. "Aus dem Weg du Zwerg,  
  
oder es passiert was!" fauchte Lily. "Ha!" Wie aus dem nichts tauchte James hinter ihr auf.  
  
"Die große Lily scheißt harmlose kleine Slytherins zusammen, und ich darf mich nicht gegen  
  
persönliche Beleidigungen wehren? Das nenne ich wahre Gerechtigkeit!" Er verzog abfällig  
  
die Mundwinkel. Lily spürte, wie in ihr das Blut hoch kochte. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten  
  
anschreien, ihm etwas Gemeines an den Kopf werfen und ihm sagen was für eine dumme  
  
Tusse Diane doch war, aber er war schon mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck  
  
verschwunden.  
  
*~°~*  
  
Lily verkroch sich für den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte noch haufenweise  
  
Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, außerdem wartete ein Verwandlungsaufsatz auf sie. Nach zwei  
  
Stunden traf sie auf Remus, der sich in einer anderen Ecke der Bücherei herumtrieb. "Hey  
  
Lils'. Wie geht's?" freundlich lächelte er sie an. Seine hellbraunen Augen betrachteten sie  
  
wachsam, und sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kaninchen, das abschätzend vom  
  
Wolf gemustert wurde. Schnell schüttelte sie das Gefühl ab. "So la-la. Ich fühl mich in letzter  
  
Zeit nicht so gut. Ich. ich hoffe ich werd nicht krank." Sie wusste dass Remus wusste dass sie  
  
log. Aber sie wollte niemandem, noch nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, wie viel ihr  
  
James Verhalten etwas ausmachte. Remus nickte verständnisvoll. "Muss am Klima liegen.  
  
Störung in der Atmosphäre, so was ruft oft Gewitter hervor." Was er damit meinte, musste er  
  
nicht erläutern. Lily schluckte nur. "Bist du auch am Hausaufgaben machen?" "Hm-mm. Ich  
  
hab Zaubertränke nicht ganz verstanden." "Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich über die Bücher her. Irgendwann im Laufe des abends kam Sirius  
  
auf der suche nach Remus herein, Madam Pince dicht auf den Fersen. Als er etwas näher an ein  
  
Regal herantrat, zischte sie. "Black, wenn sie es wagen den Büchern auch nur eine Seite zu  
  
knicken. . ." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Was macht ihr da?" "Hausaufgaben", kam die  
  
zweistimmige Antwort. Er stöhnte. "Oh, warum sind heute alle so langweilig??? Ihr hängt hier  
  
in den Büchern, Pete liegt mit Magen-Darm-Beschwerden auf der Krankenstation und James  
  
ist mit Diane im Schlafsaal am rum-" Er brach ab, als ihm bewusst wurde das er zu Lily sprach.  
  
"Na ja, auf jeden Fall ist mir langweilig." brummte er. Remus seufzte. "Du könntest deine  
  
Hausaufgaben machen." "Hab ich schon." "Deine Schulsachen für morgen gepackt?" "Liegt  
  
alles bereit." "Deine Kleidung weg geräumt?" "Geht nicht, James be-" "Schon gut. Hmmm. . ."  
  
Remus spielte mit seiner Schreibfeder und dachte nach, Lily unterstrich einen Absatz und sah  
  
dann auf. "Du könntest im großen Treppenhaus Sturzflug auf dem Besen üben", schlug sie vor.  
  
Sirius machte einen Sprung. "Das ist es! Lily du bist ein Engel!" Sie lachte. "Das war nur  
  
Quatsch. Wenn du das tust, dann fliegst du endgültig von der Schule. Und zwar ohne Besen."  
  
"Mmpf." Sirius Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Mir ist aber langweilig." "Du kannst herausfinden,  
  
was es mit Boryls Rätsel auf sich hat", schlug Remus vor. Sirius strahlte. Lily guckte verblüfft.  
  
"Boryls Rätsel?" Remus und Sirius nickten. "Boryl war ein berühmter Zauberer, der Mitte bis  
  
Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts gelebt hat. Er war ein Wahrsager, liebte es Rätsel zu stellen  
  
und verworrenen Schwachsinn zu reden. Sein Gemälde hängt unten bei der Hinteren Tür vom  
  
elften Klassenzimmer im vierten Korridor von Links bei den komischen flecken in der wand,  
  
genau zwei Stockwerke unter dem Bild von Boris dem Bekloppten", sagte Remus. "Er hat uns  
  
das letzte Mal, als wir da vorbeikamen, ein Rätsl aufgegeben. Wenn wir es lösen, dann will er  
  
uns ein geheiniss über die keller von hogwarts verraten. Warte, ich habe das Rätsel  
  
gespeichert." Remus schlug seinen Zauberstab auf den Holztisch. "Saveouv!" Silberne Linien  
  
erschienen in der Luft.  
  
Wer es besitzt, hat Grund sich zu beklagen,  
  
und wem es fehlt, der ist gesund.  
  
Wer es verschweigt, vermag uns viel zu sagen,  
  
und wer es sagt, der hält stets reinen Mund.  
  
Der Geizige vermag es fortzuschenken;  
  
der üppige Verschwender knappt sich's ab.  
  
Wer niemals denkt, wird immer daran denken,  
  
und jeder nimmt es mit sich in das Grab.  
  
Lily starrte die Worte eine Weile lang an. "Weiß ich nicht!" sagte sie schließlich. Die beiden  
  
Jungen sahen ebenfalls leicht ratlos aus. "Ich frag irgendwen", meinte Sirius schließlich. Er  
  
schrieb sich das Rätsel ab, bevor es wieder verblasste und verstaute es in seinem Umhang.  
  
"Bin mal gespannt was der alte Boryl über die Keller weiß!" Er verschwand aus der  
  
Bibliothek, Madame Pince immer noch hinter ihm. Lily und Remus sahen sich an. "Weiter?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Nachdem Lily irgendwann gegangen war, arbeitete Remus noch alleine in der Bibliothek  
  
weiter. Es war schon ziemlich spät- Seine kleine Kerze war das einzige Licht zwischen den  
  
vielen Büchern. Madame Pince saß in irgendeinem anderen Raum. Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr  
  
laut, und das einzige andere Geräusch kam vom Umblättern der Seiten und dem Kratzen von  
  
Remus Feder. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf. Verblüfft darüber, dass noch jemand um diese  
  
Uhrzeit zum lesen kam, drehte Remus sich um. Im Türrahmen stand ein Mädchen, dessen  
  
Gesicht von den Schatten fast verdeckt war. Sie hatte langes dunkles Haar, dass ihr fast bis zu  
  
den Hüften fiel und ein schmales Gesicht. Als sie einen Schritt näher trat, erkannte er Lilys  
  
Freundin, Alena oder so ähnlich. Sie lächelte schüchtern. "Hi- ähm, hättest du kurz Zeit? Ich  
  
wollte nur was fragen." Verwirrt nickte Remus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein  
  
Wort mit ihr gesprochen zu haben- sie hatten fast nur getrennten Unterricht, und er hatte nie  
  
viel mit Mädchen zu tun gehabt. Das war immer Sirius oder James Part gewesen. Er wusste  
  
überhaupt nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte - unsicher bot er ihr den Platz neben sich an, wo  
  
vorhin Lily drauf gesessen hatte, und genauso unsicher setzte sie sich hin. "Also. . . es geht  
  
um Lily, weißt du?" sagte sie. Remus nickte langsam. Sie räusperte sich. "Ich dachte, ich  
  
frage dich, weil du und die anderen Marauder seit den Ferien irgendwie mehr mit Lily zu tun  
  
habt, und ich dachte ihr wüsstet vielleicht was mit ihr los ist. Ich meine sie ist total komisch  
  
drauf und gereizt und verkriecht sich noch mehr als sonst, und- und ich habe mich nicht getraut  
  
Sirius oder James zu fragen", schloss sie und starrte mit roten Ohren auf ihre Finger. Remus  
  
überlegte kurz, was er ihr erzählen konnte. "Also Lily hat mit uns auch nicht wirklich darüber  
  
geredet, aber wir - oder ich zumindest - wissen trotzdem, was mit ihr los ist." "Hat es- hat es  
  
zufälligerweise mit James Potter zu tun?" fragte Anlea leise. Remus nickte. "Mit James und  
  
Diane." Anlea stöhnte auf. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie erfasst, worum es ging. "Und auch  
  
noch Diane! Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer!" jammerte sie. Remus zog die  
  
Augenbrauen hoch. Anlea seufzte. "Kann- darf ich es dir erzählen? Tut mir leid, aber mir hat  
  
in den letzten Wochen nie jemand wirklich zugehört, und ich muss es einfach loswerden, und-  
  
okay?" Sie sah ihn bittend an. "Uhm-ja . . . okay", antwortete er unsicher. Sie lächelte leicht.  
  
"Weißt du Sheila, Lily und ich waren immer so ein Dreiergespann. Lily ist unser kluger Kopf  
  
und die Anführerin im Stillen, die gute Zuhörerin, die nie jemanden mit ihren Sorgen belastet  
  
und alles weiß. Sheila war immer diejenige, die am lautesten war und gerne auf sich  
  
aufmerksam machte. Ich hatte eigentlich immer nur die stille Mitläuferin. Man kann nicht  
  
sagen, dass Lily und Sheila die dicksten Freundinnen waren, aber ich kam mir trotzdem  
  
manchmal wie das dritte Rad am Wagen vor, weil beide einfach interessanter waren als ich.  
  
Wir drei konnten solche Leute wie Diane eigentlich nie gut leiden. Dann hat sich aber im  
  
sechsten Jahr irgendwie alles geändert. Lily war mit diesem Stephen zusammen, und Sheila  
  
und ich waren öfters allein, ohne Lily. Und wenn ich gerne mal etwas allein tun wollte, lesen  
  
zum Beispiel oder Hausaufgaben, dann hat sie sich jemanden anderes gesucht, und das war  
  
Diane. Sie hing dann öfters mit ihr und ihrer Freundin Jenny herum. Dann hat Stephen diesen  
  
Mist gebaut und sie hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Sie hat nicht darüber geredet und so getan  
  
als wäre alles okay, also haben wir es darauf beruhen gelassen. Natürlich ärgerte es sie, aber  
  
sie schien ja damit klar zu kommen. Anfang des Sommers bin ich dann mit Ludo Bagman aus  
  
Hufflepuff zusammengekommen. Ich hab also mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, Sheila hing  
  
weiter und immer öfter mit Diane herum und Lily- na ja, die war auch öfter mal bei euch,  
  
auch wenn sie über euch geschimpft hat. Besonders über James, und was für ein Trottel er  
  
doch sein kann. Aber nicht so wie früher, damals hat sie ihn ja richtig gehasst. Diesmal war es  
  
nur mehr scherzhaft gemeint. Die beiden mussten ja auch wegen den Schulsprechertreffen  
  
mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, und . . . na ja. Lily konnte Diane ja noch nie leiden. Und  
  
seit sie und James zusammen sind . . ." ". . . Seitdem ist Lily grimmig und in sich kehrt, faucht  
  
fast jeden an und guckt so sauer als hätte man sie gerade mit einem Slytherin  
  
Zwangsverheiratet", beendete Remus. Anlea nickte. "Waren sie- ich meine, hatten die beiden  
  
was miteinander? Lily hat nicht darüber geprochen- ehrlich hat sie noch nichteinmal  
  
durchblicken lassen das sie James überhaupt nicht mehr so ätzend findet wie früher." "Remus  
  
seufzte. So wie es sich anhörte, würde er es anlea erzählen können. "Also, James steht eigetlich  
  
schon seit Jahren auf Lily. Er hat sich da richtig Reinverbissen. Sie hatten irgendwann so eine  
  
art Aussprache, glaube ich, und seitdem verstehen sie sich ganz gut. Besser gesagt, verstanden  
  
sich gut. Lily hat nämlich mit James eine Art Wette abgeschlossen, und wenn er die gewann,  
  
dann würde sie mit ihm ausgehen. Durch einen dummen Zufall und auch James Laune hat er  
  
die Wette aber verloren. Lily hat es aber alles falsch verstanden, alles auf James geschoben und  
  
war sauer auf ihn. Bevor sich einer bei dem anderen entschuldigen konnte, tauchte Diane auf,  
  
und James, der jetzt schon seit drei Jahren mehr oder weniger erfolglos hinter Lily herlief, hatte  
  
wieder mal ein Erfolgserlebnis, und nun glaubt er dass Lily wohl doch nicht die Welt war.2  
  
Remus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Dabei sieht er überhaupt nicht dass sie gerade dass  
  
ist, was er braucht. Nicht so ein dummes kleines Blödchen, das als einzige Ansprüche ein gutes  
  
Aussehen hat! Wenn er länger mit so jemandem wie Diane zusammen ist, wird er unglaublich  
  
arrogant und faul, weil er glaubt er könnte mit allen Menschen so leicht umspringen, und ihn  
  
dann wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu kriegen ist unglaublich schwer. Lily hatte es schon ganz  
  
gut geschafft- aber leider hatte James einen ziemlichen Rückfall. Ich bin mir sicher da James  
  
aber bald von alleine merkt, das Diane doch nicht das Wahre ist, aber leider will auch Lily  
  
nicht zugeben, dass sie auch Gefühle hat und tut so, als würde sie dass alles ganz kalt lassen.  
  
Warum sind sie so bescheuert?" Anlea nickte mitleidig. "Jetzt verstehe ich die ganze Sache  
  
besser. Das heißt, die beiden sollen irgendwie wieder zusammen kommen. Also muss erst  
  
einmal Diane aus dem Weg. Dabei können wir ja nachhelfen." Remus nickte. "Dann machst du  
  
also mit beim Projekt "JP4LE" ?" "Na sicher. Ich helfe von Lilys Seite aus. Wir schaffen das  
  
schon!" Mit einem Handschlag besiegelten sie ihr Abkommen.  
  
So, euch allen frohe Weihnachten *sichdiewundenFingerreib* Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel! Und wenn ihr lieb und artig seit und fleißig reviewt, dann kommt bald das neue Kapitel (das heißt natürlich, falls ich nicht heute Abend die Special Extendet Edition von "The Two Towers" bekomme- dann bin ich leider für eine Woche nicht mehr aufzufinden *lol*)  
  
Ach ja, für Langsamdenker- JP4LE steht für "James Potter for Lily Evans" - den Ausdruck hab ich mal irgendwann in einer anderen FF gelesen und der fiel mir grad spontan ein. 


	11. A white Lily

Wow Leute, ihr seid Super! So viele schöne Reviews *ausflipp* ach ja, weil fanfiction.net nicht alle Kapitel richtig hochgeladen hat (es fehlen z.B. in Kapitel 4 oder 5 glaub ich fast zwei Seiten) hab ich die ganze Story auf www.whitelily.de.vu noch mal hochgeladen.  
  
@Thorin ach dich gibt's auch noch, Zwerg? *lol* wie kommt es dass alle meine vorhaben erraten? *grummel*  
  
Und weil ihr alle so lieb Reviewt habt, bekommt ihr schon wieder ein neues Kapitel! vielleicht nicht ganz so lang, aber immerhin . . . ach ja, wer es nicht weiß- Lily bedeutet auf Deutsch Lilie, aber das dürfte bekannt sein, oder?  
  
Lily stürmte die Treppe hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Oh, wie sie ihn hasste! Es war  
  
unglaublich! Vor sich hinschimpfend stolperte sie fast und trat ohne nachzudenken in eine der  
  
falschen Stufen. Sofort sank sie darin ein. Wütend krallte sie sich an der nächsten Stufe fest  
  
und versuchte sich hochzuziehen. Es klappte nicht. Sie steckte schon fast bis zur Hüfte darin.  
  
Seufzend schob sie ihre Tasche zur Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen auf. Niemand in  
  
sicht um ihr zu helfen. Heute ging aber auch alles schief! Im Geschichtsunterricht war sie zum  
  
ersten Mal eingeschlafen, dann hatte sie sich ihm Zaubertrankunterricht in den Finger  
  
geschnitten und musste in die Krankenstation, sodass sie noch mehr wichtigen Unterricht  
  
verpasst hatte (abgesehen davon, das ihr Finger immer noch ziemlich weh tat). Und das  
  
Allerschlimmste an allem war James. Als sie sich geschnitten hatte, hatte er den Mund  
  
spöttisch verzogen. Als sie endlich von Madame Pomfrey freigelassen wurde und in die  
  
nächste Unterrichtsstunde hastete, musterte er sie sogar fast verächtlich und flüsterte Diane  
  
etwas ins Ohr. Am schlimmsten war es in der kurzen Pause gewesen- Lilys Tintenfass war  
  
heruntergefallen und über den Boden in eine dunkle Ecke gerollt. Als sie es aufhob, sah sie  
  
James, wie er Diane im Arm hielt und sie zärtlich küsste, während seine Linke hand über  
  
ihren hintern streichelte. Das hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Sie war in Tränen ausgebrochen du  
  
hatte sich auf das Mädchenklo verzogen du nur noch geheult. Warum tat man ihr so etwas an?  
  
warum konnte er ihr nicht egal sein? Sie hasste ich dafür, dass es so wehtat, ihn mit Diane  
  
zusammen zu sehen. Sie sollte doch froh sein, da hatten zwei Idioten sich gefunden und  
  
belästigten sich nur gegenseitig. James hatte selber Schuld! Warum konnte er auch nicht  
  
zugeben, dass er sein Temperament den Slytherins gegenüber nicht zügeln konnte? Sie hätte  
  
es ja gar nicht so schlimm gefunden, wenn er es ihr offen gesagt hätte- aber warum musste er  
  
dann mit dem "Nein Lily, es war ganz anders . . ." anfangen? Warum konnte er denn nicht zu  
  
sich stehen? Und was verdammt noch mal fand er an Diane?! Bei dem Gedanken schlug Lily  
  
mit der Faust auf die Treppe, woraufhin sie wieder ein Stück tiefer absackte. Es war klar, was  
  
er an ihr fand- sie war blond, sie war schön, sie hatte eine Traumfigur die noch nicht mal von  
  
den weiten umhängen verdeckt werden konnte, und außerdem fanden ihn alle anderen  
  
dadurch noch toller- Diane war schließlich das Schulprinzesschen. Daneben kam sie sich so  
  
klein vor, so hässlich. . . Lily kämpfte schon wieder mit den Tränen, und das ärgerte sie noch  
  
mehr. Die Chance, das jemand vorbeikam und sie herausholte, war gering- sie war einen  
  
anderen weg als üblich gegangen, um nicht womöglich IHM zu begegnen, und alle anderen  
  
waren jetzt beim essen. Ein Muggellied fiel ihr wieder ein, und leise begann sie vor sich hin  
  
zu singen, während sie auf Rettung wartete.  
  
"My mama said to stay away from guys like you, she said they were nasty, make me dothings I don't wanna do! Stay away from bad boys, make up one thing on your mind: their hormones are racing and they want it, all the time. . ."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Okay, wo fangen wir an?" Sirius eröffnete den Kriegsrat und sah sich in der Runde um.  
  
Anlea zuckte nervös die Schultern, Peter sah auf seine Schuhe und Remus starrte abwesend  
  
zum Fenster hinaus. Sie saßen in einem Geheimraum, den Filch nicht kannte, und waren  
  
bereit über das Projekt JP4LE zu sprechen. "Wir müssen ihn als erstes mal von  
  
Diane wegbekommen" meinte Anlea schließlich. Die Jungen nickten. "Aber wie?" fragte  
  
Sirius. Stille. "Na ja, irgendwie muss James sehen, dass sie nicht das Richtige für ihn ist."  
  
Meinte Remus hilflos. Anlea verzog den Mund. "Wie können wir ihm das zeigen? Ich meine,  
  
was gibt es, was James bei Mädchen nicht abkann?" Die Marauder sahen sich an. "Wenn sie  
  
untreu ist", überlegte Sirius, " wenn sie humorlos ist und wenn. wenn sie nicht mit seinen  
  
freunden zurecht kommt!" Er seufzte. "Ach, ich weiß es nicht! Ich meine, ich hätte eigentlich  
  
gedacht, es ist für ihn wichtig, jemanden zu haben, das auch was drauf hat, der ihm auf  
  
geistiger Ebene ebenbürtig ist, der loyal ist und . . . und der so ist wie Lily! Aber da habe ich  
  
mich wohl offensichtlich getäuscht." Er seufzte. Remus brummte. "Er wird sowieso bald  
  
merken, dass WIR Diane nicht mögen. Ich weigere mic zu dieser Person freundlich zu sein."  
  
Die anderen grinsten. "Außerdem," Remus lehnte sich zurück an sein Kissen und fuhr sich  
  
durch das hellbraune Haar, "James wird es selber merken. Spätestens wenn er mit ihr ein  
  
echtes Gespräch führen will." "Hat er denn mit Lily 'echte' Gespräche geführt?" fragte Peter  
  
zweifelnd. Remus schluckte, aber Sirius nickte bekräftigend. "Du hättest die beiden mal hören  
  
sollen. Die halbe Nacht über den Sinn des Lebens philosophiert und alle möglichen  
  
Menschenrechte ausdiskutiert, die aktuelle politische Lage und was weiß ich alles, bis sie  
  
irgendwann um fünf Uhr morgens auf dem bett eingeschlafen sind." "Was? Die ganze Nacht  
  
lang?" quiekte Anlea, "Weiß ich was nicht???" Sirius grinste. "Keine Sorge, ich war dabei,  
  
die haben nichts gemacht. Nur auf Freundschaftlicher Basis." "Aber wann habt ihr das  
  
gemacht?" fragte sie misstrauisch. Sirius spitzte die Lippen. "Ich bin aufgrund der  
  
schwierigen gegenwärtigen Situation nicht befugt, darüber zu reden." Die anderen lachten.  
  
"Spinner", murmelte das Mädchen. Remus streckte sich. "Nein, zurück zu Diane. Was können  
  
wir tun?" "Abwarten bis James sie auf den Mond schießt," brummte Sirius. Remus schüttelte  
  
empört den Kopf. "Das kannst du dem Mond nicht antun!" Anlea kicherte in sich hinein,  
  
während die anderen überlegten. "Wir müssen den ganzen Vorgang beschleunigen", meinte  
  
Remus schließlich. "Es kann noch Wochen dauern, bis James seinen Fehler merkt und sich  
  
auch eingesteht."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Was guckst du so, James? Hier bin ich!!!" schmollend schob Diane ihr Gesicht vor seines  
  
und guckte ihn aus Puppenaugen an. Er seufzte. "Ich hab nur grad an Lily gedacht." Diane  
  
setzte sich ruckartig auf. "an Lily?" fragte sie scharf, "Wieso?" "Um- sie sah vorhin so  
  
unglücklich aus", murmelte er und kuschelte sich in seine Bettdecke. Diane rümpfte die Nsae.  
  
"Ach so. Sie hat fast zwei Stunden heulend auf dem Klo gesessen. Weiß nich was die für ne  
  
Show abzieht. Vielleicht glaubt sie ja, irgendjemand hat Mitleid für das arme kleine  
  
Lilyschätzchen und schenkt ihr ein bisschen Beachtung." Sie lachte abfällig. "Das Mädel ist  
  
absolut irre. Glaub mir, die lernt von morgens bis abends. Das zeigt, dass sie keinen Grips  
  
hat." Sie streckte sich wieder neben James aus und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. Er verzog  
  
leicht den Mund. "Na ja, ich dachte es wäre wegen uns", sagte er unbedacht. Diane giggelte  
  
los wie eine irre, dann hielt sie plötzlich inne. "Du meinst, sie ist eifersüchtig Ja klar!!!"  
  
plötzlich richtete sie sich wieder auf und ihre Augen funkelten. "Wahrscheinlich steht sie auf  
  
dich und hat sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht! Deshalb hat sie sich auch heute in allen  
  
Fächern neben dich gesetzt!" Ihre Stirn verdunkelte sich. "Dieses blöde Weib soll es bloß  
  
wagen mir Konkurrenz machen zu wollen!" James legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die  
  
Schulter und zog sie zu sich herunter. "Hey vergiss es, okay? Ich will gar nicht darüber  
  
nachdenken." Weil wenn ich es doch tue werde ich vielleicht merken dass mir an Lily mehr  
  
liegt als mir lieb ist.Und dass ich vielleicht doch noch eine Chance bei ihr habe?  
  
Und was mache ich dann mit Diane? Wenn jetzt Lily hier neben mir liegen würde statt Diane,  
  
und wenn es jetzt Lily wäre, die mich umarmt und- Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine  
  
Gedanken abwerfen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Dianes Haare zur Seite zu streichen um  
  
besser ihren Hals küssen zu können.  
  
******************************************  
  
Nachdem sie auf keine vernünftige Lösung gekommen waren, kehrten sie deprimiert in den  
  
Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sirius ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, Peter setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Remus und Anlea wollten zusammen Hausaufgaben machen. In einer Ecke entdeckte Sirius  
  
Lilys Exfreundin Sheila, die jetzt mit einer von Dianes zahlreichen anderen Freundinnen in  
  
einer Ecke saß. Von Lily keine Spur. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen so wenig gesehen. . .  
  
langsam machte er sich echt sorgen um sie. Die Tür zum Treppenhaus der Jungenschlafsäle  
  
ging auf und Diane kam herausstolziert. Demonstrativ rückte sie ihre Kleidung zurecht und  
  
schlenderte betont lässig herüber zu ihren Freundinnen. Sirius gab ein hundeähnliches  
  
Knurren von sich und rümpfte die Nase, während Peter besorgt die Stirn runzelte. Diane  
  
redete hektisch auf ihre Freundinnen ein, und Sheila tat sich sofort hervor und fing an etwas  
  
zu erläutern. Die Jungen waren sich sicher, dass es sich dabei wohl nicht um Hausaufgaben  
  
handelte. Wenig später kam James herunter. Diane warf ihm einen Blick unter langen  
  
Wimpern zu, und er schenkte ihr sein Potterlächeln. Die anderen Mädchen kicherten, während  
  
Sirius so tat als würde er sich über seine Sesselkante übergeben. James zog die Augenbrauen  
  
hoch und setzte sich zu ihm. "Schrecklich wenn die sich so benehmen, oder?" fragte er. Sirius  
  
sah ihn erstaunt an. "Oh, ich dachte Dianes Charme hätte dich schon so mit Blindheit  
  
geschlagen, dass du dieses Getue vor rosaroten Wolken gar nicht wahrnimmst", sagte er  
  
ironisch. James grunzte etwas. Sein Blick fiel auf Remus und Anlea, die die Köpfe zusammen  
  
gesteckt hatten.  
  
"Wer ist das?"  
  
"Wer ist was?"  
  
"Die da."  
  
"Wer da?"  
  
"Na DIE da!"  
  
"Ach DIE da?"  
  
"Sirius hör auf und sag mir wer das ist."  
  
"Find's doch selber raus. Entschuldigt mich, meine Damen, ich habe heute Abend noch ein  
  
Date. Da jetzt ENDLICH der Schlafsaal frei ist, werde ich die Gunst der Stunde nutzen."  
  
Sirius erhob sich und verschwand die Treppe hoch.  
  
James sah ihm verwirrt nach und wandte sich an Peter. "Wer ist denn jetzt Remus Freundin?"  
  
"Ach, das ist Anlea. Soweit ich weiß Lilys beste Freundin. Sie ist wirklich nett", sagte Peter  
  
mit Betonung auf "wirklich". James presste die Lippen zusammen. Das ihm Remus so in den  
  
Rücken fiel!  
  
Das Porträtloch ging auf, und Lily kam herein. Als James sie sah, spürte er ein komisches  
  
Gefühl im Magen und steckte den Kopf zwischen einen Tagespropheten, der in der Gegend  
  
herumlag. Peters Kopf ging von Lily zu James und wieder zurück. Sie hatte ihn schnell  
  
gesehen, tat aber sofort so, als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf rauschte  
  
sie an ihnen vorbei, wies auf dem Weg einige Erstklässler zurecht, die herumtobten und  
  
befestigte eine Notiz am schwarzen Brett. Dann ging sie hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, ein  
  
dickes Buch unter dem Arm. Peter registrierte besorgt den Blick, den Diane und ihre Mädels  
  
ihr hinterher warfen. Sie waren nicht gerade freundlich. Auch Anlea und Remus sahen auf,  
  
kümmerten sich dann aber wieder um ihre Aufgaben. James starrte weiterhin in die Zeitung,  
  
die er falsch herum hielt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett. In der einen Hand hielt sie locker ihren Zauberstab,  
  
in der anderen ein Buch. Ärger über James kochte in ihr hoch. Und über Diane, und über  
  
Sheila, und über alle. Aber hauptsächlich über James. Warum, warum musste er ausgerechnet  
  
jetzt in ihren Gedanken auftauchen, warum musste er ihren Frieden stören und konnte sie  
  
keine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen? Sie wurde schwach durch diesen ständigen Zorn, und sie  
  
wollte nicht schwach sein. Und sie würde es auch nicht werden. Lily schlug das Buch auf und  
  
blätterte zu einer bestimmten Seite. Das Bild eines Eiskristalls war darauf abgebildet. Sie fuhr  
  
mit dem Finger den Text nach, während sie aufmerksam las. Ein Abwehrzauber, das war es,  
  
was sie brauchte. Keine Körperklammer, keinen Schockzauber, sondern etwas, dass sie  
  
geistig schützen würde. Vor so jemandem wie James. Vor der Trauer um ihre Eltern. Um den  
  
Verlust von Sheila als Freundin. In Gedanken versunken strich sie über das Bild und griff  
  
dann entschlossen nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie würde es tun! Lautlos formte sie die  
  
Zauberformel mit dem Mund, nur probeweise. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und holte  
  
heraus, was sie brauchte: Einen weißen Stein und eine kleine Phiole mit einer dunkelblauen  
  
Flüssigkeit, die sich von alleine zu bewegen schien. Lily atmete tief durch und schluckte.  
  
Noch einmal las sie die Anweisung im Buch durch. Es war ein alter Zauber, ein mächtiger  
  
und auch gefährlicher Zauber, wenn es schief ging, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie es  
  
konnte. Dann entkorkte sie die Phiole und trank die blaue Flüssigkeit, die sei aus dem Schrank  
  
der Zaubertranklehrers gestohlen hatte, in einem Zug aus. Noch während sie spürte, wie sie  
  
ihr wie Eis durch den Körper lief, griff sie nach dem Zauberstab und dem Stein. Während sie  
  
den weißen Stein fest mit der Hand umschloss, sprach sie die Formel und richtete ihren  
  
Zauberstab darauf. Die ganze Zeit über dachte sie so sehr wie es ihr möglich war an James  
  
und Diane und die Wut, die sie dabei verspürte, und ihre verhasste Schwäche. Die blaue  
  
Flüssigkeit pumpte eisig durch ihren Körper und breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Für den  
  
Bruchteil einer Sekunde bereute sie, was sie getan hatte du dachte, es würde schief laufen,  
  
aber das Gefühl, dass danach kam, fegte allen Zweifel beiseite. Stärke und Entschlossenheit  
  
kochten in ihr, und gleichzeitig kühlte die eisige Flüssigkeit ihren Zorn. Und dann fing der  
  
Stein in ihrer Hand an zu glühen, doch sie wagte es nicht, ihn loszulassen. Sie glaubte sie  
  
würde verbrennen, so heiß wurde es, du gleichzeitig war ihr kalt, und sie presste die Finger  
  
noch fester zusammen, als helle Lichtstrahlen hervor schossen. Dann brach es plötzlich ab. Sie hörte sich Keuchen und unnatürlich laut dröhnte ihr Herzschlag durch den Raum. Das  
  
eisige Gefühl, aber auch der Zorn waren verschwunden. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Hand. Darin  
  
fand sie eine glänzende kleine weiße Lilie, die kalt wie Eis auf ihrer Haut lag, und darin sah  
  
sie ihre eingeschlossenen, jetzt nicht mehr für sie erreichbaren Gefühle für James. 


	12. Und jetzt?

Hey, wenn ihr so weiter macht, schaffe ich die magische 100-Review-Marke *lol* DANKESCHÖN! Also, weiter dann. . .  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Anlea kam irgendwann spät abends in den Schlafsaal. Alle anderen schliefen schon. Sie hatte  
  
bis eben noch mit Remus am Kamin gesessen und sich unterhalten. Irgendwie fand sie ihn  
  
faszinierend. Vorher hatte sie immer zusammen mit Sheila Sirius und James angehimmelt, so  
  
wie alle es taten, doch jetzt, wo sie Sirius persönlich kannte. . . nicht, dass sie ihn nicht  
  
mochte. Sie hatte noch nie so einen Menschen getroffen; Seine Stimmung schwankte von  
  
Himmelhochjauchzend bis in düstere Melancholie, und er war das pure Leben, egal was er tat.  
  
Außer dem sah er verdammt gut aus (sie war sich bewusst, dass er gerade eine Freundin hatte)  
  
aber Remus. . . Remus war seltsam. Eigentlich sehr ruhig, aber sie hatte gerade vorhin erst  
  
erlebt, wie er ausgeflippt war und sich mit Sirius eine Kissenschlacht geliefert hatte. Er war  
  
unglaublich freundlich und wusste viel, und obwohl er nicht gerade ein riese war, fand sie ihn  
  
irgendwie anziehend. Seine hellbraunen fast bersteinfarbenen Augen sahen manchmal gar  
  
nicht mehr menschlich aus, wenn er geistesabwesend ins Feuer starrte, sondern wie die eines  
  
wilden Tieres, das in ihm wohnte du darauf lechzte, freigelassen zu werden. Als sie daran  
  
dachte, dass sie ihn morgen wieder sehen würde, spürte sie ein wohliges kribbeln im Bauch.  
  
Leise ging sie an den Betten vorbei zu ihrem, das ganz am Fenster stand, neben Lilys Bett.  
  
Der Vorhang am Bett ihrer Freundin stand offen und sie sah hinein. Lily lag mit weit von sich  
  
gestreckten Armen und Beinen völlig bloß da. Die Decke hatte sie weggetreten. Ihr rotes Haar  
  
verteilte sich um ihren Kopf auf den ganzen Kissen. Anlea sah an ihrem Hals etwas glitzern-  
  
eine feine silberne Kette, deren Anhänger sie fest mit der Hand umschlossen hielt. Neugierig  
  
löste sie vorsichtig Lilys Finger von dem Anhänger: es war eine Lilie, so kalt wie Eis und  
  
schneeweiß. Anlea fragte sich, aus was für einem Material sie wohl sein mochte, denn Lilys  
  
Körperwärme hatte sie kein Stück aufgewärmt, und sie schien aus strukturlosem Stein zu sein,  
  
aber sie glänzte wie Glas, und als sie genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie im Inneren eine Art Nebel,  
  
der hin und her wanderte. Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich ab. Sie würde Lily morgen danach  
  
fragen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lily erreichte mit Anlea schon früh das Klassenzimmer zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Sie  
  
warteten vor der Tür und unterhielten sich über dies und das, bis die anderen auftauchten. Die  
  
Jungs ließen sich offensichtlich Zeit, denn bis jetzt waren erst die Mädchen da. Lily  
  
beobachtete Diane. Der Zauber schien zu wirken. Sie fühlte keine Wut. Keine Verzweiflung.  
  
Keinen Hass. Tatsächlich hätte dort auch ein Steinklotz stehen können, und es wäre ihr nicht  
  
gleichgültiger gewesen. Aber Diane hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. Sie kam zu ihr  
  
herübergeschlendert. "Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" fragte sie. Lily zuckte mit den Achseln  
  
und nickte. Wenn sie gerne wollte?!? Sie bemerkte wie ihnen Anela leicht besorgt und Dianes  
  
Freundinnen ziemlich hämisch hinterher blickten. Ein paar Meter von den anderen entfernt  
  
blieben sie stehen. Diane verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat einen Schritt näher auf  
  
sie zu, ihre Augen blitzten. "Hör mal", fauchte sie plötzlich, "Wenn du James auch nur etwas  
  
zu nahe kommst, dann wirst du es bereuen, ja? James gehört MIR, MIR ALLEIN! Also  
  
versuch dich nicht bei ihm einzuschleimen. Und lass bloß die Finger von ihm, ich warne  
  
dich!" Lily starrte sie verblüfft an. "James? Potter? Warum sollte ich etwas von ihm wollen?"  
  
fragte sie erstaunt. Von IHM wollte sie nichts. Nicht mehr. Aber wie kam Diane darauf???  
  
"Am besten, du hältst dich von ihm fern", wies Diane sie an, "Ich mag es nämlich nicht wenn  
  
mein Freund über eine andere nachdenkt, während er mit mir zusammen ist, klar?" Über  
  
mich nachdenkt? Bitte wie?Ah ja,  
  
er steht also auf mich? Wie schön mein Herz, ich glaube du irrst dich, schließlich ist er ja mit  
  
DIR zusammen, aber auf jeden Fall stehe ich nicht auf ihn dachte sie. "Schön, ich weiß zwar  
  
nicht wie du auf die Idee kommst, das ich was von James will, aber wenn es dich glücklich  
  
macht werde ich mich von ihm fernhalten", sagte sie. Diane starrte sie einen augenblick lang  
  
an, dann warf sie die haare über die Schulter, musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten  
  
und stolzierte dann zu ihren Freundinnen zurück. Lily wartete, dass sich das übliche Ätz-  
  
Gefühl über Diane einstellte. Und als sie Sheila verächtlich zu sich herübersehen sah,  
  
erwartete sie, dass es ihr wehtat, ihre alte Freundin verloren zu haben. Aber nichts passierte.  
  
Das bereitete ihr die ersten Gedanken. Kurz darauf tauchten die Jungen auf. Zu ihrer  
  
Befriedigung konnte sie James jetzt ansehen ohne dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch.  
  
Abwesend strich sie über die Lilie an ihrem Hals. Anleas Blick bemerkt sie nicht. Die anderen  
  
Marauder begrüßten sie fröhlich. Lily lächelte und grüßte sie zurück. Eigentlich sollte sie sich  
  
jetzt drüber freuen, dass die anderen noch zu ihr hielten, und nicht zu James. Professor  
  
McGonagall kam und sie gingen hinein. Sie setzte sich wie schon am Tag zuvor neben James,  
  
und es machte ihr rein gar nichts aus. Jeder hätte da neben ihr sitzen können. Das James sie  
  
verstohlen von der Seite musterte, entfiel ihr. Dass Diane sie giftig von hinten musterte,  
  
bemerkte sie ebenso wenig.  
  
Anlea saß hinter ihr neben Sheila und versuchte sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, aber  
  
es gelang ihr nicht. Lily hatte heute so anders gewirkt, als hätte sie überhaupt keinen  
  
Ausdruck in den Augen. . .  
  
**********************  
  
"Sag mal, was ist mit Lily los?" fragte Sirius, als er, Remus, Peter und Anlea es sich in dem  
  
Geheimraum bequem gemacht hatten. Die anderen sahen ihn an. Er verdrehte die Augen. "Ihr  
  
wisst doch, was ich meine! Sie ist jetzt schon seit drei Tagen so! So. . . so komisch. Sie lächelt  
  
nicht mehr. Sie wirkt so kalt. . . als wäre sie aus Eis. Kalt. Die Lily, die ich kennen gelernt  
  
habe, war voller Freude, auch wenn sie nichts gesagt hat. Sie schien immer von innen heraus  
  
ein fröhlicher Mensch zu sein. Und wenn du mit ihr geredet hast, dann konntest du ihre  
  
Gefühle deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben sehen. Und das ist jetzt irgendwie weg."  
  
Anlea biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Das ist nicht nur der Gesichtsausdruck. Sie ist anders",  
  
sagte sie. "Ich meine- ihr wisst doch, nachdem die Sache mit ihr und James passiert ist? Sie  
  
hat getan, als ob sie das alles gar nicht angehen würde, als ob es ihr egal wäre, aber natürlich  
  
haben wir doch trotzdem alle gemerkt, wie sehr es ihr zu schaffen gemacht hat. Ich habe sie  
  
abends leise im Bett schluchzen hören als James mit Diane an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen ist.  
  
Und jetzt scheint sie wirklich ihre Gefühle für ihn verloren zu haben, jetzt wirkt sie wirklich  
  
so, als HÄTTE sie gar keine Gefühle mehr!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lily merkte, dass etwas falsch war. Verdammt falsch! Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Zuerst  
  
hatte alles gekappt; James kümmerte sie keinen Deut mehr, und auch Diane und ihre albernen  
  
Drohungen gingen glatt an ihr ab. Sie war dankbar für den Eiszauber gewesen. Jetzt konnte  
  
sie ohne große Ablenkungen schaffen, was sie wollte: Erfolgreich die Prüfungen zu bestehen,  
  
damit sie einen guten Schulabschluss bekam und sich einen gute Arbeit suchen konnte. Das  
  
hieß, wenn es für sie eine gute Arbeit gab in dieser Welt, wo Voldemort und seine Todesser  
  
die Kontrolle in der Hand hielten. Die Vermeintliche Zivilisation in der Zaubererwelt war nur  
  
eine aufrecht erhaltene Fassade, und Lily wusste das genau. Hier in Hogwarts kam ihr alles so  
  
fern vor, da das Schloss sicher war sicher vor der Außenwelt.  
  
Sie trug die Lilie jetzt seit zwei Tagen um den Hals, obwohl der Zauber auch wirkte wenn sie  
  
sie nicht dabei hatte. Bis ihr irgendwann auffiel, dass nicht nur ihre Gefühle für James  
  
verschwunden warn, sondern die allen anderen Mitmenschen gegenüber auch! Jetzt saß sie  
  
wieder einmal zusammen gekrochen in ihrem Bett und fühlte sich elend.  
  
Es war ihr erst aufgefallen, als sie mit Anlea sprach, als sie Sirius begrüßte, als sie  
  
Dumbledore beim Essen in der großen Halle sah: Es war weg. Die Freude, ihre Freunde zu  
  
sehen, die Zuneigung zu dem alten Mann, der Ekel vor Snape, das genervte Gefühl wenn sie  
  
ihren Exfreund Steve sah- fort. Sie hatte keine Gefühle mehr. Doch, sie hatte sie noch: In der  
  
kleinen Eisblume um ihren Hals. Lily strich mit dem Finger über die winzigen Blütenblätter.  
  
Aber . . . es konnte ihr natürlich auch helfen. Schließlich konnte sie so ohne Vorteile über  
  
andere Menschen urteilen . . . Vielleicht war sie auch nur gerade in einer komischen Phase.  
  
Das würde sicher vorbeigehen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Also, ich würde sagen, dass zwei von uns sich mit Diane und James befassen und zwei von  
  
uns mit Lily." Sirius spielte mit einem Band an seinen Umhang. "Anlea und Remus, versucht  
  
bitte einfach herauszufinden, was mit Lily los ist, ihr könnt so was doch! Ich weiß dass sie  
  
mal anders war, ich habe es gesehen." Er dachte an den Tag im Sommer, als er Lily du James  
  
im Wasser toben sah. Sie hatten beide so glücklich gewirkt, auch wenn James gerade ziemlich  
  
von ihr herunter gemacht worden war. Und Sirius wollte, dass es wieder so wurde. Und wenn  
  
die beiden das nicht erkannten, dann musste wohl jemand anders ihr Schicksal in die Hand  
  
nehmen. "Peter und ich kümmern uns um Jamesie-Boy und unser Herzchen Diane", er grinste  
  
böse, "ich würde mal gerne mit ihr darüber reden, was sie zu Lily gesagt hat. Vielen Dank,  
  
dass du mitgehört hast, Annie. Du bist eine echte Freundin." 


	13. Sirius

„Hey Lily!" Anlea kam Hand in Hand mit Remus zu ihrem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum 

herübergeschlendert. Lily sah von ihrem Buch auf. Sie spürte leichte Verwunderung, als sie 

die beiden zusammen sah. „Hey ihr zwei." Sie lächelte und war sich voll bewusst, dass ihr 

Lächeln nicht bis zu den Augen reichte. „Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen? James ist in letzter 

Zeit so beschäftigt und Sirius hat sich mit Pete davon gemacht", sagte Remus. Sie nickte und 

die zwei setzten sich. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass ihr euch überhaupt richtig kennt", bemerkte 

sie. Beide grinsten. „Jetzt kennen wir uns. Du hast es wohl nur nicht mitbekommen. Aber du 

scheinst in letzter Zeit leicht neben der Spur zu sein", meinte Anlea. Lily zog eine 

Augenbraue hoch. „Es ging mir nicht so gut, aber das ist jetzt vorbei!" sagte sie bestimmt. 

Remus musterte sie aufmerksam. „Wirklich?" Lily nickte nachdrücklich. Was sollte diese 

Fragerei? „Es geht mir gut", seufzte sie. „Macht euch da bloß keinen Kopf drüber." Was sie 

nicht wusste, war dass Remus sehr wohl wusste, dass Lily NICHT okay war. Es war kurz vor 

Vollmond, und seine Wolfssinne erwachten schon Stunden früher. Er konnte die Gefühle von 

Menschen wittern, normalerweise war es nur Stress, Unsicherheit oder Langeweile, aber Lily 

war etwas, dass er noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie war leer. Remus Augen wanderten zu ihrem 

Gesicht und musterten sie. Man konnte Ringe unter ihren Augen erkennen. Ihre ohnehin 

schon sehr weiße Haut schien blasser als sonst, und sie sah eindeutig erschöpft aus. Was 

verdammt noch mal war mit ihr los? „Lily", sagte Anlea und rückte näher, „wenn etwas ist, 

kannst du es mir sagen." Sie sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. Sie hatte zwar nicht Remus Sinne, 

aber sie spürte auch so, das etwas nicht stimmte. Lily wich ihrem Blick aus. „Nichts. Egal." 

„Hat es was damit zu tun, was Diane dir gesagt hat?" „Diane!" Lily schnaubte abfällig. „Wer 

ist das schon? Die kann mich mal. Die hat mir gar nichts zu sagen. Nein, damit hat das nichts 

zu tun." Sie merkte, wie sie ärgerlich wurde. Was wollten sie von ihr? Konnten sie sie nicht 

einfach in Ruhe lassen? „Ist doch egal", knurrte sie. „Sag mal Remus, seit wann lasst ihr 

Jamesie-Pooh eigentlich immer alleine herumhängen?" Sie nickte mit den Kopf herüber zu 

James, der leicht verloren in seinem Sessel saß und versuchte seine Langeweile mit einem 

Buch zu verbergen. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er scheint seit neustem etwas seltsam 

zu sein. Außerdem bin ich nicht verpflichtet, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, oder?" Lily machte 

eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Was auch immer", murmelte sie. 

************************

„Hey Diane!" Sirius hielt das Mädchen in einem leeren Korridor an. Überrascht drehte sie 

sich um, doch als sie ihn erkannte weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie gab ein helles Lachen von 

sich. „Oh SIRIUS! Du bist es!" Er lächelte breit und fing ihren blick mit seinen 

Dunkelbraunen Augen ein. Sie schlug die Wimpern nieder und trat näher. „Was tust du denn 

hier alleine ohne James?" fragte er leicht spöttisch. Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Wer sagt dass 

ich dauernd bei IHM sein muss?" Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bestimmt nicht." 

„Schön. Weißt du", ihre Stimme senkte sich verschwörerisch, „ich will es ihm nicht sagen, 

aber manchmal kann er so anstrengend sein. Dann will er über irgendwas Politisches oder so 

reden, meistens weiß ich gar nicht was er will. Das sind laute Fremdwörter für mich." Sie 

verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund und lehnte sich gespielt frustriert an eine 

Steinsäule. Sirius stütze sich mit der Hand dicht neben ihrem Kopf ab und sah sie direkt an, 

und in seinen Augen funkelte es. „Oh, Stimmt. Manchmal vergisst James, was wirklich 

wichtig ist", sagte er. Sie lächelte, und ihre Augen glänzten, als sie auf seinen Mund starrte. 

Dass Sirius sich innerlich fast vor sich selbst ekelte und sie eigentlich nicht mehr als hirnlos 

einstufte, wusste sie zum Glück nicht, und auch dass seine letzte Aussage auf ihre 

Persönlichkeit bezogen war. „James erfährt nichts hiervon?" fragte sie leise. Sirius lächelte. 

„Kein Wort." Er beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sie legte die Arme um seinen 

Nacken und zog ihn dichter zu sich, und er legte seine Hände an ihre Taille. Sie schmeckte 

süß und verführerisch, Und mehr kann sie wohl auch nicht dachte sich Sirius. Sie öffnete 

unter ihm die Lippen und er ließ seine Zunge herein gleiten. Während er seinen Kuss noch 

vertiefte, frohlockte Sirius dass sein Plan wohl aufgehen würde, wenn Peter gerade dass tat, 

was er ihm aufgetragen hatte. 

*************************************************

„Hey Jamesie Pooh!" Fröhlich warf Sirius sich in den Sessel neben seinen Freund. James warf 

ihm einen Seitenblick zu und starrte dann wieder ins Feuer. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Was ist?" „Nichts", kam die gemurmelte Antwort. Sirius drückte seinen Rücken in den 

Sessel und beobachtete James. Er starrte eine ganze Weile ins Feuer, dann schreckte sein 

Blick hoch und seine Augen zuckten herüber zu Lily, die allein in einem Sessel saß und las. 

Dann sah er schnell wieder zurück ins Feuer und schien wieder darin zu versinken. Sirius 

musste sich beherrschen, um nicht wissend zu lächeln oder James darauf anzusprechen. 

Stattdessen sah er sich beiläufig im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Der gute Moony saß wieder mit 

Anlea zusammen, aber diesmal machten sie offensichtlich keine Hausaufgaben. Oder 

zumindest kannte Sirius keine Schulaufgaben, die mit dem Mund erledigt werden mussten. Er 

konnte sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, und seine Laune steigerte sich noch. Anlea 

flüsterte gerade Remus etwas ins Ohr und dann lächelten beide und küssten sich wieder. Tief 

zu frieden kuschelte sich Sirius in seinen Sessel und freute sich. Als sein Blick auf Lily fiel, 

sank seine Stimmung wieder. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr okay war, und wenn er ein 

Hund gewesen wäre, hätte er es vermutlich noch deutlicher gewittert. Leider waren Hunde im 

Gemeinschaftsraum recht auffällig. 

„Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Kannst du- uhm, können wir reden?"

„Äh. . . klar. Was gibt es denn?" Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare und runzelte 

die Stirn. James rückte dichter zu ihm. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt", 

begann er langsam, „Was du eigentlich zu Diane sagst!?" Sirius blinzelte und sah 

ihn an. Dann seufzte er, während er in Wahrheit einen Freudenschrei unterdrückte. „Kannst 

du Gedanken lesen?" James spitzte die Lippen und wartete 

auf eine richtige Antwort. Seine Augen flitzen in Richtung Lily. Es war genauso schlimm wie 

früher mit ihm, als man nicht eine ordentliche Unterhaltung mit ihm führen konnte, wenn Lily 

im selben Raum war. Das wertete Sirius als gutes Zeichen. „Also, ich meine, Diane. . . 

Kumpel, das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst oder?" James nahm die Brille ab, putzte sie 

ausgiebig mit seinem Ärmel, rieb sich die Augen und setzte sie wieder auf, bevor er endlich 

sprach. „Ich hatte es zuerst gedacht". „Was hattest du zuerst gedacht?" „Dass sie es wäre." 

„Das wer was wäre?" „Diane. Die Richtige. Ich habe mich geirrt." Sein Blick fing wieder 

einmal die lesende Lily ein, bevor er zu Sirius zurück schnellte. „Weißt du . . ." James kratze 

sich am Kopf und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sirius wurde langsam ungeduldig. 

Junge, sag es einfach! dachte er. Gib zu dass du immer noch auf Lily stehst, und fertig ist 

die Laube! „Ich hab, nachdem ich mich mit Lily gestritten hab, entdeckt, dass ich bei 

anderen Mädchen viel leichter was erreichen kann.", sagte James. Sirius grunzte. „Das hätte 

ich dir auch vorher sagen können." „Ha ha. Nein, ich war es einfach müde, hinter Lily her zu 

laufen und einfach zu nichts zu kommen. Und Diane. . . Ich musste einfach nur lächeln, und 

schon hing sie mir fast um den Hals. Am Anfang war das ja ganz nett. Und sie ist wirklich gut 

im Bett. Aber ich meine, das ist doch nicht alles, oder? Versuch mal mit ihr ein Gespräch 

anzufangen. Sie bringt es zu nicht mehr als ‚James, das verstehe ich nicht' oder ‚James, ich 

weiß nicht was du von mir willst?' und ‚James, wenn du mit mir schlafen willst dann sag es'."

Er starrte grimmig auf seine Hände. „Ich glaube, das Wort „Unterhaltung zwischen Freunden" 

kennst sie nicht, lästern vielleicht. Und- ich muss dauernd an den Sommer denken. Weißt 

du?" Oh ja, Sirius wusste. Er erinnerte sich zu gut an die letzten Nächte der Ferien, als sie mit 

Lily zusammen im Mondschein über das Anwesen der Potters streiften, im Mondschein Mrs 

Potters Schokoladenkuchen saßen und Stundenlang redeten. Er erinnerte sich an die 

Unauffälligen Blicke, die sich James und Lily immer wieder zuwarfen, ohne das der andere 

etwas davon merkte. An den Abend, als er eingeschlafen war und mitten in der Nacht von 

James Gelächter aufwachte, als Lily ihn mit einem Kissen verprügelte und sie eine 

Kitzelorgie starteten. Und wie er das noch wusste. „Ich glaube- ich meine, du hattest doch 

auch weiterhin mit Lily Kontakt oder? Glaubst du- wenn ich mich entschuldige, dann – dann 

könnte ich noch eine Chance haben?" Zum ersten Mal sah James ihn richtig an, nicht nur mit 

den Augen sondern auch mit dem Geist, und Sirius fühlte sich unwohl. Angesichts Lilys 

seltsamen Zustandes, der James wohl nicht entgangen sein dürfte. . . „Also", begann er 

zögernd, „Ich denke mal, da euer ‚Streit' sowieso nur sinnloses Geplänkel war, wird eine 

Entschuldigung auf jeden Fall okay sein. Die wird sie auch Annehmen. Aber- Lily ist 

komisch, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll . . ." Er dachte kurz nach, und 

simultan wanderten beide Jungenköpfe zu Lilys Sessel. Sie war gegangen. Auch Anlea und 

Remus schienen in Aufbruchsstimmung zu sein. „Weißt du, Lily ist seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, 

ob es an dir und Diane liegt, zuerst dachte ich es schon. Aber dann wurde sie noch komischer. 

Irgendwie abwesend. Als wäre die echte Lily mal kurz spazieren gegangen und hätte ihren 

Körper sitzen lassen. Und das macht mir ernsthaft Sorgen." James starrte ihn an. Sirius 

entschloss sich, es zu wagen. „Aber wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Trenn dich von 

Diane, vielleicht wird sie dann wieder normal." „Hm." James kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Es 

ist blöd, weißt du? Ich- ich hab Diane versprochen, mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. 

Nächstes Wochenende. Und abgesehen von ihrer geistigen Blödheit hat sie mir nichts getan." 

Sirius stöhnte auf. „Jamesie, ehrlich! Ich habe auch schon aus nichtigeren Gründen mit 

Mädchen Schluss gemacht!" „Ich bin aber nicht du!" knurrte James. Sirius zuckte die 

Schultern. 

Das Portät der Fetten Dame klappte auf und Diane kam herein, mit zerzaustem Haar und 

geröteten Wangen. Als sie Sirius und James entdeckte, lächelte sie breit und warf ihnen eine 

Kusshand zu. Sirius verdrehte nur heimlich die Augen.

*******************************

~*~. . .Einen Tag später. . .~*~ 

„Bye James, wir sehen uns nachher", flötete Diane, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen 

und segelte davon. James sah ihr einen Augenblick gedankenvoll nach, bevor er sich wieder 

seinem Essen zuwandte. Sirius, der neben ihm saß, begann leise zu zählen, als sie die Halle 

verließ. Als er bei zwanzig angelangt war, zwängte sich Peter durch die großen Holztüren. Er 

hastete zu ihnen und schob sich neben James auf einen Platz, den Remus unauffällig 

freigehalten hatte. Er, Anlea und Sirius vertieften sich anscheinend in ihr Essen, als Peter 

etwas aus der Tasche kam. „James", quiekte er leise. Der Angesprochene sah sich nach ihm 

um. „Ich- du – wir- du hast glaube ich ein Problem. Ich hab eben was gesehen. Dass solltest 

du wissen." Er schob ihm ein Foto hin. James nahm es hoch, sah es an und verschluckte sich 

dann an seiner Kartoffelsuppe und fing an zu husten. Anlea zeigte Sirius hinter James Rücken 

das Victory-Zeichen. Er grinste und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Atmen Jamesie, immer 

weiter atmen", spöttelte er. „Das ist gar nicht so schwer weißt du?" Sein Freund keuchte, stieß 

ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und reichte ihm dann das Foto. Sirius sah es sich an. 

Perfekt. Er beobachtete, wie die Diane auf dem Bild sich gerade mit dem Quidditchkapitän 

der Ravenclaws umschlang. Tut tut, diese Handbewegungen sind aber gar nicht Jugendfrei 

dachte er bei sich und bemühte sich nach Herzen, ein bedauerndes Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Ich 

habe es dir gesagt, Jamesie", sagte er mitfühlend. Peter beugte sich mit geröteten Ohren vor. 

„Ich- ich habe es heute morgen mit meiner Polariodkamera gemacht, weißt du? Diesem 

Muggelding mit Sofortfotos, die Sirius so verzaubert hat das es echte Fotos werden" erklärte 

er James. „Ich dachte ich trau meinen Augen nicht. Und- das war wirklich- also du weißt 

schon" Er räusperte sich nachdrücklich. Sirius gab James das Foto zurück. Für seinen Auftritt 

hatte Peter einen Orden verdient. Der konnte ja lügen ohne rot zu werden! Tatsächlich, fand 

Sirius, war ihm der Zauber gut gelungen, der den harmlosen kleinen Zungenkuss zwischen 

Diane und Kyle Gibbons in eine halbe Orgie verwandelt hatte. Seit seinem kleinen tête-a-tête 

mit Diane schien sie der Meinung gewesen zu sein, dass sie auch andere haben könnte, 

während sie mit James zusammen war. Welcher Junge wollte denn nicht sagen können, er 

hätte mit James Potters Freundin herumgemacht? Peter sei dank war diese Neuigkeit schnell 

in der Schule herumgekommen und die Jungs hatten Schlange gestanden. Aber das Bild mit 

ihr und Kyle war eindeutig das vorteilhafteste gewesen, fand Sirius. James neben ihm biss 

sich auf die Lippen. „Jetzt, Sirius, habe ich einen Grund mit ihr Schluss zu machen." 

*********************************

„Liiiiiilyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Anlea stürmte in den fast leeren Schlafsaal und warf sich auf das Bett 

ihrer Freundin. Lily blickte sie teilnahmslos an. „Was?" fragte sie tonlos. „James hat mit 

Diane Schluss gemacht!" grinste ihre Freundin. Lily sah sie erstaunt an. Tatsächlich? 

Dachte sie. Wie erwartet kam keine Reaktion ihres Körpers. Weder Freude noch Befriedigung 

noch Zuneigung zu James. Dann ist er ja wieder frei. Schön. Ich brauche ihn nicht Dass das 

letzte eine Lüge war, wusste sie. Anlea zuliebe lächelte sie. „Echt? Na ja, dabei haben sie so 

gut zusammen gepasst." Anlea starrte sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Dann 

seufzte sie. „Lily, hör auf mir was vorzumachen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass dir das nicht egal 

ist. Du willst etwas von ihm." Lily starrte sie an. Ihre Freundin nahm ihre Hand. „Hey, ist 

doch nicht schlimm, mal Gefühle zu zeigen", meinte sie. „Außerdem ist James abgesehen von 

ein paar Macken doch eigentlich eine gute Wahl, oder? Ich hab gemerkt, dass du dich 

verändert hast, seit er mit Diane zusammen ist." Ihre Worte hallten in Lilys Kopf nach. ‚Es ist 

nicht Schlimm, mal Gefühle zu zeigen.' ‚Ich habe gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast'. Toll. 

Wenn sie Gefühle HÄTTE, würde sie sie auch zeigen. Lily merkte, das ihre Augen feucht 

wurden und versuchte unauffällig, sie wegzublinzeln. Anlea verstand das offensichtlich falsch 

und sah sie besorgt an. „Hey Lily, „ sagte sie warm, „Jetzt ist es doch okay. Diane ist 

fuchsteufelswild, aber James ist wieder solo. Und ich schwöre, er taucht heute noch bei dir 

auf und entschuldigt sich, und dann ist alles gut." Dann ist gar nichts gut dachte Lily 

wütend. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte nicht. Und außerdem; wer ist denn schon 

James? Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihr Vorhang beiseite geschlagen. Sheila stand 

dort und funkelte sie wütend an. „Das glaub ich echt nicht, Lily!" fauchte sie. „Wie kannst du 

so gemein zu der armen Diane sein? Ich weiß genau dass das Foto gefälscht war! Diane hat 

gesagt sie hätte nie mit Gibbs herumgemacht! Und du kennst dich doch ach so toll mit 

Muggelsachen und Zaubersprüchen aus, weil du so eine kleine MUSTERSCHÜLERIN bist, 

da dürfte das kein Problem gewesen sein! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so eklig bist!" Sie 

stürmte hinaus und ließ die beiden verdutzen Mädchen zurück. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Was für ein Foto?" „Das, auf dem Diane mit Kyle Gibbs herum macht. Dem Kapitän der 

Ravenclaws, weißt du? Ähm, Peter hat es zufällig gemacht und dann James gezeigt." Anlea 

entschied sich dafür, Lily nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber diese zuckte nur die Schultern. 

„Echt Annie, da mit James irrst du dich." „Liiiily", sagte Anlea genervt. „Gib es doch einfach 

zu." „Ich kann aber nichts zu geben!" schrie Lily, „Weil ich ihn nämlich gar nicht

lieben kann!" Dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Anlea nahm sie erschrocken in die Arme. „Shhh. 

Was meinst du damit, du kannst ihn nicht lieben?" Sie strich über Lilys rote Haare, drückte 

ihren kalten Körper an sich, und dann erzählte Lily es ihr. 

Eine Halbe Stunde später, als sie eine tobende Diane im Mädchen Schlafsaal zurück gelassen 

hatten, betrat Anlea mit Lily an der Hand den Jungsschlafsaal. Die Marauder blickten 

verblüfft auf Anleas ernstes Gesicht und Lilys Tränen. „Jungs", sagte Anlea leise, „Wir 

müssen euch was erzählen." 


	14. Dumbledores Karte

Sie starrten. Sie saßen einfach nur alle da und starrten in die Gegend, auf Lily, ihre Hände. 

Lily wischte sich die Tränen ab. Sie saß auf Sirius Bett, mit angezogenen Beinen, die Knie um 

die Hände geschlungen. Anlea strich ihr über den Rücken. Sirius öffnete den Mund, schloss 

ihn wieder, öffnete ihn dann noch einmal du holte Luft. „Lily- was ich nicht verstehe ist . . . 

Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen?" Sie schniefte. „Hab ich doch schon gesagt. 

Ich wollte nicht- es hat mich einfach so gestört, dass ich immer kurz vorm heulen war, wenn 

ich James und Diane gesehen habe. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich hatte dauernd Kopf schmerzen 

und war total fertig und ich dachte, mit dem Zauber tu ich keinem weh, und ich war mir sicher 

alles richtig gemacht zu haben, und . . ." sie schwieg und vermied es, James anzusehen. 

Dieser hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrte auf den Boden. Sirius warf ihm einen 

Seitenblick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Lily. „ Und- und du- du hast keine Gefühle 

mehr, ja? Aber das . . ." er raufte sich die Haare. „Sorry, aber ich kann mir das einfach nicht 

VORSTELLEN. Ich meine, wenn du Anlea anguckst, uns anguckst- was denkst du dann? 

Was fühlst du?" Lily presste die Lippen zusammen. „Nichts Besonderes. Ihr könntet genauso 

gut jemand sein, an dem ich auf der Straße vorbeigelaufen bin. Weißt du, dadurch sind 

irgendwie alle gleich geworden." „Schrecklich", murmelte Sirius. Remus tastete nach Anleas 

Hand und drückte sie. „Und was können wir tun?" fragte er, „Stand in dem Buch kein 

Gegenzauber?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Und kannst du die Kette nicht einfach kaputt 

machen?" fragte Sirius. Sie schnaufte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich getan habe? Den 

ganzen Tag dagesessen und Däumchen gedreht?" Aufgebracht schlug sie mit der Hand auf 

Sirius Bettdecke. „Was weiß ich was ich schon alles versucht habe! Ich habe Hitze- und 

Schmelzzauber angewendet, ich habe versucht das verdammte Ding kaputt zu schlagen, ich 

habe es ins Kaminfeuer geworfen, ich habe es sogar ANGEBETTELT, den Zauber zu 

stoppen. Hat alles nichts gebracht." Sie schniefte wieder. „Hast du in der Bibliothek 

nachgeforscht?" fragte Remus. Sie nickte halbherzig. „Ich bin aber noch nicht weit 

gekommen. Es gibt einfach zu viele Bücher! Außerdem hatte ich das Buch mit dem Zauber 

aus der Verbotenen Abteilung." „Ich würd' mal sagen, wir sollten gemeinsam suchen. Zwölf 

Augen sehen mehr als Zwei. Wir stellen einfach die ganze Bibliothek auf den Kopf, und 

irgendwas wird dabei herauskommen", meinte Sirius. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Lily 

lächelte dankbar. Ihr fiel auf, das James sie die ganze Zeit nicht ansah, doch als sie aufstanden 

und sich anschickten, in Richtung Bücherei zu wandern, hielt er sie zurück. Offensichtlich 

schien ihn etwas ziemlich zu beschäftigen, und er war leicht nervös. „Lily-" Er fuhr sich 

durch die Haare und zerzauste sie damit noch mehr als sie ohnehin schon waren. „Unser Streit 

damals- der war Schwachsinn." „Der war Schwachsinn", bestätigte sie. James lächelte 

erleichtert. „Also- ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich so dämlich benommen 

habe. Ich. . . ich meine irgendwie bin ich doch Schuld, dass dir das passiert ist, oder? Nein, 

sag nichts! Wenn ich nicht einmal mein temperamten unter Kotrolle gehabt hätte, dann hätten 

wir uns nicht gestritten, dann wäre alles anders verlaufen, dann hätte ich nicht mit Diane-" Er 

brach ab. Lily wedelte mit der Hand. „Im Moment ist es mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal was 

du mit Diane gemacht hast. Und James, hör auf so einen Mist zu reden. Du bist an überhaupt 

nichts schuld, klar soweit?" Sie starrte ihn an. „Das ist meiner eigenen Blödheit 

zuzuschreiben. Ich habe diesen Zauber angewendet, also muss ich ihn auch ausbaden. Und 

du- DU hast damit nichts zu tun!" „So hörte es sich aber an!" „Jaaahaa. Du warst der 

GRUND. Aber du hast mich schließlich nicht dazu gezwungen, klar soweit? Also mach dir 

keinen Kopf." James schaute immer noch leicht betreten. „Was?" fragte Lily ungeduldig. 

„Also- wenn du den Zauber beseitigt hast. . ." „FALLS ich den Zauber beseitigen kann, 

meinst du", warf sie missmutig ein. „WENN du den Zauber beseitigt hast", wiederholte James 

stur, „ist dann- habe ich dann noch eine Chance? Bei dir, meine ich?" Lily starrte ihn an. 

James starrte trotzig zurück. Lächle, Lily! Sag ja. Hör auf mit dem „Ich will nicht schwach 

sein - Scheiß. Lächele, tu so als ob du nichts lieber tun würdest und sag JA, auch wenn es dir 

im Moment egal ist schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Zufrieden sah James, wie sich ihr Mund 

zu einem Lächeln verzog und sie nickte. „Wenn der Zauber weg ist." 

*********************************

~*~*~*~ In Dumbledores Büro. . .~*~*~*~ 

„Das sieht ernst aus, Albus." Minerva McGonagall blickte den Schulleiter eindringlich an. 

Der alte Mann seufzte. „Es war klar, dass dieser Tag kommen würde", sagte er. „Früher oder 

später wird Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen. Sie haben recht, Professor. Es sieht ernst aus." Er 

rückte seine Halbmondbrille zurecht und starrte auf den Gegenstand auf seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Dies hier ist mehr als nur eine deutliche Warnung. Ich frage mich nur, wie er das anpacken 

will. Er hat die Dementoren auf seiner Seite, er hat seine ganz persönliche Zaubererarmee aus 

Todessern und einige andere üble Kreaturen. Aber damit kann er Hogwarts nicht einnehmen." 

Tatsächlich sah Dumbledore im Gegensatz zu Professor McGonagall nicht sehr beunruhigt 

aus. „Dumbledore", sagte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, „Ich weiß nicht, wie gut 

Hogwarts gegen einen Sturm gefeit ist. Aber ich weiß, dass die Bones sich gut auf einen 

Möglichen Angriffs Voldemort vorbereitet haben. Bei Merlin, Albus! Auf deinem 

Schreibtisch liegt ihre Todesnachricht! Und sie waren in viele unserer Pläne eingeweiht, sie 

waren Mitglieder des Ordens! Wer weiß, was sie aus ihnen herausgepresst haben, bevor sie 

sie töteten . . .", Aufgebracht rückte sie ihren Hut zurecht, der ihr seitlich vom Kopf herunter 

zu rutschen drohte. Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich werde es ihnen 

zeigen", sagte er. Er stand auf und durchschritt das Büro. Aus einem Schrank nahe der Tür 

zog er eine große Pergamentrolle hervor. Es schien mehr ein Plakat zu sein. Als er sie auf 

seinem Schreibtisch ausrollte, schien sie leer zu sein. Professor McGonagall runzelte die 

Stirn. Dumbledore tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte. „Ich, Albus Dumbledore, 

gegenwärtiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, wünsche Hilfe gegen einen Sturm auf die Schule." 

Aus dem Papier erhob sich etwas- Türme und Zinnen, Wege, Torbögen und Hallen. Eine 

Miniatur von Hogwarts - perfekt bis ins kleinste Detail. Beifälliges Gemurmel der Porträts an 

der Wand war zu hören. Professor McGonagall starrte den alten Mann an. „Wie . . .?" aber 

eine blinkende Schrift auf dem Pergamentrand lenkte sie ab. 

~ Welche Waffen wird ihr Gegner besitzen? ~ hieß es dort. Dumbledore zückte eine Feder 

und schrieb in ein aufgemaltes Pergamentblatt, was von Voldemort zu erwarten sei.

~Kennt ihr Gegner dass Schloss? ~ kam die Antwort. 

‚Er war einst Schüler von Hogwarts (Slytherin) und ist unbezweifelbar intelligent.' 

~ Vermutlicher Hauptangriff wird HIER stattfinden ~ Ein Pfeil aus Rauch stieg aus dem 

Pergament hervor und zeigte auf die Türen in Hogwarts Mauern, die hinaus und zum Wald 

hin führten.

~Möglich, dass Scheinangriffe auf das Hauptportal stattfinden werden, damit von 

den wirklichen geschehen abgelenkt wird. Solange ihr Gegner nicht über Luftwaffen wie 

Drachen oder eine Besenbrigade verfügt ist der Raum über dem schloss einigermaßen sicher. 

In welchem Jahrhundert befinden sie sich? ~ 

‚Wir befinden uns Ende des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts. Unseres Wissens verfügt 

Voldemort über keine Luftwaffen. Welche Möglichkeiten hat er, in das Schloss 

einzudringen?' fragte Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall beobachtete ihn ungläubig. 

Wieder stieg etwas Rauchartiges aus dem Pergament hervor. Bein genauerem Hinsehen 

entpuppte es sich als winzige Menschen und Dementoren. Eine Figur, die wohl den Dunklen 

Lord darstellen sollte, war aus schwarzem Rauch. Eine neue Schrift blinkte auf dem 

Pergament. Sie listete alle Zauber auf, mit denen die Tore geschützt waren, daneben die 

Zauber, mit denen einige der Zauber bezwungen werden könnten, wenn sie stark genug 

waren. 

~ Vermutlich wird ihr Gegner in dieser Position den Angriff starten. Die verschiedenen 

Einheiten werden folgende Zaubersprüche verwenden ~ 

Einige der bereits genannten Zaubersprüche erschienen in smaragdgrüner Schrift über den 

kleinen Rauchgestalten, die sich in Bewegung zu ihren Posten setzten. Dumbledore summte 

vor sich hin. „Falls Voldemort wirklich angreift, dann wissen wir, was wir zu tun haben" 

sagte er fröhlich. „Obwohl ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass er es wagen wird. Er ist wohl ein 

mächtiger Zauberer, aber mit dieser Armee kann er Hogwarts nicht einnehmen." Professor 

McGonagall starrte den Schulleiter an. „Albus- was ist das für ein Ding? Diese . . . Karte?" Er 

lachte leise. „Ein wertvoller Gegenstand, der jedem Schulleiter von Hogwarts bei Amtsantritt 

neben einigen anderen nützlichen Utensilien übergeben wird. Ich glaube, die Karte ist 

genauso alt wie der Sprechende Hut. Also schon SEHR alt." Ein empörtes Schnauben kam 

aus dem Regal, wo der Hut seinen Platz hatte. „Also, Minerva", Dumbledore faltete die 

Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch und funkelte die Lehrerin an, „Was steht sonst noch auf 

unserem Tagesplan?" 

*********************************************

„Also wonach genau suchen wir jetzt?" fragte Anlea, als sie vor der Tür zur Bibliothek 

standen. 

„Nach einem Gegenzauber."

„Irgendetwas."

„Keine Ahnung." 

„Jeder Hinweis auf die Befreiung von Lilys Gefühlen." 

„Und, ähm. . . haben wir eine Idee wo man so etwas finden könnte?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Die 

anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. 

„In der Bücherei."

„Irgendwo."

„Keine Ahnung."

„In der verbotenen Abteilung?"

Anlea seufzte. „Könnt jemand von euch außer James noch ein paar sinnvolle Vorschläge 

machen?" Schweigen. „Schön. Ich würde sagen, dann gehen wir einfach rein und gucken alles 

durch." „Klar, gucken mal schnell alles durch. Da drin stecken auch nur ein paar tausend 

Bücher, ist ja egal", brummte Sirius leise, als er hinter Lily in die Bibliothek trat. 

Sie stürzten sich auf die Bücherregale. Madame Pince, die einmal zum gucken herüber kam, 

glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie sämtliche Marauder mit einem Stapel von 

Büchern die sie eifrig durcharbeiteten, sah. Lily saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, einen 

riesigen Wälzer auf dem Schoß. Remus saß still wie ein Stein da, einzig seine Hand bewegte 

sich zum Umblättern. Anlea streifte von Regal zu Regal und fuhr mit dem Finger an den 

Buchrücken entlang. James kniff hinter seiner Brille die Augen zusammen, um einen 

Buchtitel in Runenschrift zu lesen, während Sirius hinter ihm in einer unmöglichen Haltung 

auf seinem Stuhl hing, drei Bücher auf dem Schoß und ein viertes kopfüber in seinen 

Händen. Peter streunte durch die Bibliothek und ließ seinen Blick über die ganzen Bücher 

wandern, als ängstigten sie ihn. Die Zeit verging, ohne dass sie etwas fanden. Langsam aber 

sicher bauten sie jeder seine eigene kleine Mauer von Büchern um sich auf. Die Tür klappte. 

Sekunden später steckte ein Mädchen mit Dunklen Haaren den Kopf herein. „Sirius?" fragte 

sie, und ihr Tonfall klang nicht sonderlich freundlich. Sirius richtete sich mühsam von seinem 

Stuhl auf und strich sich die Haare aus den Augen. „Hey Gillian. Was gibt's?" „Was gibt's?" 

fauchte sie. „Wir hatten ein Date. Um sechs, im Astronomieturm. Vergessen?" „Uhm- ja. 

Vergessen." „Du hast mich eine Stunde warten lassen! Und ich frag mich durch die ganze 

Schule, weil ich denk dir ist was passiert, und du bist wo? In der BÜCHEREI!!!" Zornig 

stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn an. Sirius zuckte die Schulter. „Sorry Gills, 

aber das hier war wichtiger." „Wichtiger als ich? WAS genau war wichtiger als ich?" keifte 

sie. „Lily", sagte Sirius ruhig. Gillians Augen traten leicht vor. „LILY?" Sie warf einem Blick 

herüber zu dem Rotschopf, der hinter einem Stapel Bücher hervorschaute, und ihr mund 

verzog sich. "Ich dachte, die wäre mit James zusammen?" giftete sie. Sirius lächelte spöttisch. 

„Tja Süße, Lily is' mein Kumpel. Und wenn du es wirklich wissen willst- sie IST mir 

wichtiger als du." Gillian lief zornigrot an. „Weißt du was", keifte sie, „wenn das so ist, dann 

kannst du das mit uns vergessen!" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon geschehen." Sie 

starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann wirbelte sie herum und stürmte davon. Sirius 

unterdrückte ein Grinsen und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Lily. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick 

an, dann sah sie wieder ohne etwas zu sagen in ihr Buch. 

Sekunden später kam ein schnappendes Geräusch und ein Laut des Schmerzes hinter dem 

Regal hervor. Lily und Sirius sahen auf. „Aaaah, nimm es ab!" hörten sie James rugen. Lily 

und Sirius standen gleichzeitig auf und sahen nach, was passiert war. James stand mit 

bleichem Gesicht da, neben ihm Pete rund Anlea, die verzweifelt versuchten, ein Buch zu 

bändigen. James Arm blutete heftig, obwohl er seinen Umhang darauf gepresst hielt. Eine 

herausgerissene Seite flatterte zu Boden. „Dieses verdammte Buch hat mich gebissen!" stieß 

James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Madame Pince kam angewuselt. „Potter, 

sofort raus hier", schimpfte sie, „Sie tropfen ja die ganzen Bücher voll!" Lily dachte kurz an 

James Gesicht, als er sie nach seiner zweiten Chance gefragt hatte. „Komm mit, ich bring dich 

zur Krankenstation", sagte sie. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie seinen Umhang auf 

die Wunde drückte. Die anderen guckten leicht amüsiert. „Wir suchen noch ein bisschen 

weiter", sagte Sirius, „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass wir noch was finden werden. Gleich gibt 

es schließlich auch Abendessen." „Trotzdem danke", sagte Lily und erinnerte sich gerade 

noch rechtzeitig, dass sie so tun musste als wäre sie dankbar und lächelte. Sie nahm James am 

Arm, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek. 


	15. Hier kommt Diane

Leute ich liebe euch alle *lol* Sorry dass ich nicht so viel Zeit hatte schnell das nächste Chapter zu schreiben, aber hier ist es endlich! _______________________________________________________________  
  
"So, Mr Potter, jetzt ist es wieder gut. Sie sollten wirklich besser aufpassen; diese Bücher sind  
  
verdammt tückisch. Seinen sie froh, das sie keines über Gifte erwischt haben. Dann wären sie  
  
jetzt vielleicht schon erledigt." Madam Pomfrey wischte mit einem weißen Tuch über James  
  
wieder geheilten Arm. "Und sie, Miss Evans, sie sollten mehr essen. Sie sehen sehr blass  
  
aus." Sie nahm Lilys Hand. "Ganz kalt. Sie sind schlecht durchblutet, junge Dame!" Lily  
  
nickte und sah auf den Boden. James stieß sie leicht an. "Komm, Lils." Zusammen verließen  
  
sie den Krankenflügel und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Beide waren zu sehr  
  
in Gedanken versunken, um das auffällige Geflüster einiger Mädchen zu bemerken, die ihnen  
  
entgegenkamen. Erst als sie durch die großen Türen traten und sich zu ihren Freunden setzten  
  
(Anlea und Remus hatten beide noch ein Buch auf dem Schoß und lasen unter dem Tisch  
  
weiter) bemerkte James die Blicke einiger Mädchen, die sie die ganze Zeit anstarrten. Es  
  
waren eine ganze Menge, von allen Tischen und aus vielen Jahrgängen. Einige flüsterten,  
  
andere betrachteten Lily mit höchst grimmigen Blicken. Leicht verwirrt drehte er sich zu  
  
Sirius, der gerade seinen verschütteten Kürbissaft aufwischte. "Weißt du warum die alle  
  
gucken?" fragte er. Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare und entfernte den Saft schließlich mit  
  
Hilfe seines Zauberstabs. " Nö. Allerdings habe ich ne Vermutung." "Und?" "Egal. Nicht  
  
jetzt." Diane und ihre Freundinnen hatten sich ihnen gegenüber gesetzt. Diane zögerte einen  
  
Augenblick, dann sah sie James an. "Ich will mit dir reden". Sagte sie. James hob die  
  
Augenbrauen. "Dann rede." "Alleine." Sie warf einen langen Blick zu Lily, die neben James  
  
saß und gedankenverloren in ihren Teller starrte. James runzelte die Stirn. "Okay", stimmte er  
  
zu, "nach dem Essen." Sie nickte befriedigt und schaute dann Sheila über die Schulter, die  
  
dem Mädchen neben ihr ihren neuen Nagellack zeigte. Sirius warf James einen schnellen  
  
Blick zu und zuckte dann die Schultern.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wissen sie, was mit Lily Evans los ist, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Flitwick schob  
  
seinen Trinkkelch beiseite und sah die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor fragend an. Bekümmert  
  
schüttelte diese den Kopf. "Sie macht mir Sorgen", gab sie zu. " Nicht wegen ihren  
  
Leistungen, die sind immer noch Top, mehr wegen ihrem Verhalten." "Stimmt. Das sie mit  
  
Sirius Black und James Potter befreundet ist, überrascht mich auch." "Das meinte ich doch  
  
nicht!" Ärgerlich sah Professor McGonagall ihn an. "Ich habe nichts gegen Potter und Black.  
  
Auch wenn sie- nun ja, etwas spezielle Fälle sind. Ich rede von ihrer Ausstrahlung." Professor  
  
Flitwick kicherte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass sie freiwillig das Wort Ausstrahlung  
  
benutzen!" stichelte er, "Wollte sie nicht eigentlich "magische Aura" sagen?" Es war  
  
allgemein bekannt, dass Professor McGonagall nicht viel von dieser Art Zauberei hielt.  
  
Sie schnaubte. "Sie wissen genau, was ich meine!" Der kleine Lehrer wurde ernst. "Ja, ich  
  
weiß es. Sie ist nicht mehr die Alte. Sehr blass. Schwächlich sieht sie auf. Glauben sie dass es  
  
nachhaltig mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern zu tun hat?" Professor Mcgonagall schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich denke nicht", sagte sie. "Vielleicht- Ich mische mich natürlich nicht in die  
  
Angelegenheiten meiner Schüler ein, aber eine Lehrerin ist ja auch nicht blind. Ich dachte  
  
eher, dass es mit Potter zusammenhängt." "Ich dachte sie sprechen von ihrer Ausstrahlung?"  
  
"Tue ich doch auch! Herrgottnochmal, das Mädchen sieht aus als hätte es heftigen  
  
Liebeskummer gehabt, und da sie sicher Potter kennen, können sie sich auch den Grund  
  
vorstellen! Nur scheint sie sich jetzt in einen Eispanzer gehüllt zu haben. Was ich nicht  
  
verstehe, ist dass sie sich aber wieder mit ihm zu verstehen scheint. Ich kann es nicht erklären,  
  
sie sieht aus als täusche sie nur vor, da zu sein, sie selbst zu sein, und ist es wirklich gar nicht.  
  
Ich . . . ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll!" Frustriert schlug sie mit der flachen Hand  
  
auf den Tisch. Professor Flitwick tätschelte ihr den Arm. "Das wird sich von alleine wieder  
  
einrenken. Das wird schon wieder!" "Ich weiß", seufzte die Lehrerin. "Ich kann es nur nicht  
  
leiden, dass meine besten Schüler, dazu noch Schulsprecher, sich so blöd anstellen!"  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey Evans, warte mal!" Nach dem Essen, als Lily wieder in die Bibliothek gehen wollte,  
  
wurde sie von einer Gruppe Mädchen aus der Sechsten und Siebten angehalten. Sie bildeten  
  
einen Kreis um sie. "Stimmt es, dass du Diane James ausgespannt hast?" fragte ein Mädchen,  
  
die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Lily starrte sie an. "Was???" "Du hast schon richtig  
  
gehört", zischte ein anderes Mädchen. "Weißt du eigentlich, was du für ein Miststück bist?  
  
Tust Jahrelang so, als würdest du nichts von ihm wollen, weil du dir zu gut für ihn bist, spielst  
  
immer das brave Mädchen. Und kaum wird er Schulsprecher, machst du dich an ihn ran und  
  
nimmst ihn Diane weg!" "Weißt du eigentlich, wie Diane gelitten hat?" fragte ein anderes  
  
Mädchen aufgebracht. "Sie hat stundenlang geweint!" "A-aber ich habe doch gar nichts  
  
gemacht?" fragte Lily verwirrt. "Tu nicht so, Lily!" Plötzlich stand Sheila vor ihr, und in  
  
ihrem Gesicht deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sie irgendwie auf der Seite ihrer Exfreundin  
  
stand. "Ich hab euch gehört, abends im Schlafsaal. Du weißt bestimmt noch, was Anlea gesagt  
  
hat: ' Diane ist fuchsteufelswild, aber James ist wieder solo. Und ich schwöre, er taucht heute  
  
noch bei dir auf und entschuldigt sich, und dann ist alles gut!' Du bist eine miese Schlampe!  
  
Wir wissen alle, das- das nur ein MUGGELKIND sich mit Fotos gut genug auskennen kann,  
  
um sie zu verändern!"  
  
Muggelkind. Das Wort hallte in Lilys Ohren wieder. Sie hörte zuerst Sheilas weiteres  
  
Geschimpfe nicht, dass die arme, arme Diane jetzt so litt, und das Lily anscheinend jetzt auch  
  
noch Sirius für sich beanspruchte, der ihretwegen mit seiner Freundin Gillian Schluss  
  
gemacht hatte. Die Aufregung der Mädchen ging glatt an ihr vorbei. Und sie war wieder  
  
einmal froh über ihren Zauber. Obwohl er ihr soviel Ärger bereitete. Sie wünschte fast, es  
  
würde ihr etwas ausmachen. Aber jetzt sagte ihr gesunder Menschenverstand nur, dass Diane  
  
eine unglaubliche Heuchlerin war, und Sheila kein bisschen mehr Lilys Freundin. Diane war  
  
vermutlich einfach nur eifersüchtig, da sie sind immer alles bekam, was sie wollte. Und jetzt  
  
war sie frustriert, weil James wegen ihrer eigenen Blödheit mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.  
  
Und gab Lily die Schuld dafür. Weil Lily sich mit Fotos auskannte. Weil sie muggelgeboren  
  
war. Und das war ungerecht. Lily starrte die Mädchen kalt an. "Wisst ihr", sagte sie, "Wenn  
  
Diane so unglücklich ist, und so leidet, weil James mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, weil ich  
  
angeblich irgendwelche besch*** Fotos gefälscht habe, warum sagt sie mir dass dann nicht  
  
selber?" Sheila starrte sie einen Augenblick an. Dann zischte sie los. "Weil wir ihre  
  
Freundinnen sind! Und Freundinnen machen das so!" "ach", Lily fixierte sie mit blitzenden  
  
Augen, und perverser Weise machte ihr das Ganze sogar Spaß. Sie musste es ja nicht fühlen.  
  
"Ich dachte mal, du wärst meine Freundin. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Wie Schade." Herrlich.  
  
Jetzt konnte sie ohne irgendwelche Schuldgefühle einfach mal sagen was sie dachte, ohne  
  
sich selbst damit zu quälen, dass andere sich jetzt ihretwegen schlecht fühlten. Endlich mal  
  
Arschloch sein. "Am besten, ihr schwingt jetzt eure parfümierten Ärsche aus dem Weg und  
  
tröstet eure heulende Diane, die ja sooo am Ende ist, und lasst mich weitergehen. Sonst gebe  
  
ich euch Strafarbeiten." Sheila schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. "Du bist so eine miese  
  
Heuchlerin! Jetzt kommst du wieder als große tolle Schulsprecherin! Du wirst schon sehen,  
  
Diane lässt dich nicht davon kommen. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, dass  
  
du dich so aufspielst! Tust, als wärst du die ganz Coole, der alles egal ist. Wahrscheinlich nur  
  
um James und Sirius zu beeindrucken, die ja letztes Jahr noch ach so schrecklich waren, und  
  
so unmenschlich! Weil du nämlich nichts hast, mit dem du sonst beeindrucken kannst! Nur  
  
mit Schauspielerei!" Die Mädchen sahen verwirrt aus, als Lily zu lachen anfing. "Ich bin eine  
  
Schauspielerin, ja?" grinste sie, und dachte dabei an Diane und ihr zuckersüßes Getue, wenn  
  
Jungs in der Nähe waren, und ihr arrogantes Verhalten, wenn sie ihre Verehrerinnen um sich  
  
geschart hatte. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du da recht hast", sagte sie. "Und jetzt geht mir endlich  
  
aus dem Weg, ihr seit zum kotzen." Lily stieß Sheila beiseite und stürmte aus dem Kreis. Die  
  
Mädchen sahen ihr nach und fingen aufgeregt an zu reden. Während sie zur Bibliothek lief,  
  
lachte Lily vor sich hin. Aber als sie dort ankam, fühlte sie sich plötzlich unendlich allein.  
  
Keiner schien sie mehr zu verstehen. Und dann setzte sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke und weinte.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Worüber willst du reden?" fragte James, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Diane lehnte  
  
sich an eine Steinsäule. "Was ist mit dir und Lily?" "Warum interessiert dich das?" James zog  
  
die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie an. Ihr hübsches Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Hat sie diese  
  
Fotos gemacht? James, ich schwöre dir, ich habe niemals mit Kyle Gibbs rumgemacht!!!"  
  
James grinste spöttisch. "Mag sein. Kyle hat mir das auch gesagt. Er hat meinte, soweit wärt  
  
ihr nicht gegangen. Nur ein bisschen rumzüngeln. Nachdem Jason Askew und Matt O'Leary  
  
mit dir fertig waren." Diane starrte ihn mit offenem mund an, ließ ihn dann zuschnappen, und  
  
ihre Augen sprühten vor Wut. "Sie haben gesagt, sie sagen nichts!" fauchte sie. "Haben sie  
  
auch nicht", sagte James ruhig. "Sirius hat euch gesehen und es mir gesagt. "SIRIUS? Er hat  
  
auch versprochen, nichts zu sagen!!!" "Was, Sirius auch???" James runzelte die Stirn. "DAS  
  
hat er mir verschwiegen!" "Weil ich dachte, dass es wohl besser wäre", erklang die Stimme  
  
seines besten Freundes hinter ihm. "Entschuldigt, dass ich euer privates kleines Treffen störe,  
  
aber ich denke mal es ist besser wenn ich was dazu sage." Sirius stellte sich neben James. "Du  
  
hast gesagt, du sagst nichts!" kreischte Diane. Sirius grinste. "Nein mein Herz, ich habe  
  
gesagt, ich sage nichts über UNS! Die anderen hat niemand erwähnt!" Diane lief rot an, und  
  
James starrte Sirius an und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen,  
  
dass ich nicht der erste war, mit dem Diane herumgemacht hat." Sirius sah James ernst an.  
  
"Aber lass uns das nachher klären, ja? Ich kann nur sagen, dass Lily meines Wissens nach  
  
nichts mit den Bildern zu tun hat!" "Ach ja?" schnappte Diane. "Nun dass ist jetzt ihr Pech!"  
  
James runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte er. Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Find's  
  
selber raus. Mit dir bin ich fertig." Sie stürmte mit hocherhobenem Haupt davon. James sah  
  
ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. "Oh Merlin, verstehe einer diese Person", murmelte er. Dann wandte  
  
er sich um. "Und mit dir, Sirius, habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden!"  
  
**************  
  
"Habt ihr Lily gesehen? Oder Anlea?" Remus und Peter setzten sich zu den zwei Jungen in  
  
den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius und James hatten sich (nach einem kurzen und ernsten  
  
Gespräch und viel Lästerei über Diane) wieder vertragen und waren nach einem Abstecher in  
  
die Küche zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Im gleichen Augenblick, als Remus seine  
  
Frage stellte, kam Anlea durch das Porträtloch hineingeklettert. "Wo hast du denn Lily  
  
gelassen? Wart ihr in der Bibliothek?" fragte James. Sie schüttelte düster den Kopf. "Ich  
  
wollte euch nur bescheid sagen. Lily ist vorhin in der Bibliothek umgekippt. Madame Pince  
  
hat sie gefunden und in die Krankenstation gebracht. Die Krankenschwester hat etwas von  
  
seelischer Überlastung gemurmelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie schlimm es ist, aber Lily ist noch nicht  
  
wieder aufgewacht. Und laut Madame Pomfrey ist sie eiskalt."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So an dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal betonen, dass ich "White Lily" nicht vergesse, nur weil ich "James needs Lily" angefangen habe. Aber diese Geschichte ist mir am Montagnachmittag einfach eingefallen und geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und damit ich sie da rausbekomme, schreibe ich sie auf. Und außerdem schreibe ich auch noch wieder an "eine Freundin für Sirius" weiter. Und ich kann euch nur eins raten: Versucht bloß nicht, drei Geschichten mit den gleichen Personen aber verschiedenen Handlungen zur gleichen Zeit zu schrieben. Davon bekommt man Kopfschmerzen. 


	16. Lösung in Sicht?

So, dankedankedankeschön nochmals für alle lieben antworten die ich bekommen habe *immernochfreu* und deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt auch mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Es war unfassbar. Es gab einfach keine Antwort, keinen Hinweis. Sie hatten alles durchgesucht. James glaubte, er könnte keine Bücher mehr sehen, die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Es war zehn Uhr abends, drei Tage nach Lilys Zusammenbruch. Sie war wieder aufgewacht, aber James hatte das komische Gefühl, dass sie ihnen immer mehr entglitt. Ihre Hand hatte sich eiskalt angefühlt, als er sie in der Krankenstation besucht hatte. Sooft sie konnten, besuchten sie Lily dort. Das schlimme war, dass sie es anscheinend gar nicht wollte. Sie meinte, sie wollen sich nicht so um sie kümmern, sie käme schon irgendwie alleine zurecht. Das nahm ihr keiner ab. Man sah ihr an, wie schlecht es ihr ging. James fühlte sich unglaublich Schuldig an der ganzen Sache. Hätte er doch bloß nicht mit Diane. Wütend ballte er die Faust. Warum, warum nur hatte er sich nicht gleich bei ihr entschuldigt? Dann wäre vielleicht alles wieder gut geworden. Jetzt war es vielleicht zu spät. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt. Einer von ihnen leistete Lily Gesellschaft (auch wenn sie zunehmend angenervt erschien), die anderen waren in der Bibliothek. James hatte keine Ahnung, wie er überhaupt noch seine Hausaufgaben schaffte. Dazu hatte er auch noch Quidditchtraining, das aber wegen des Wetters immer öfter ausfiel. Es war Ende November, Eiskalt und verregnet draußen, und James wollte es niemandem zumuten, bei diesem Wetter Sport treiben zu müssen, da er selbst wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Das erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff war ausgefallen, da die Wetterbedingungen zu schlecht waren. Und er hatte jetzt soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht wie noch ne in seinem Leben, ebenso wie Sirius. Seine Augen taten weh, sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Nacken wurde steif. Er hatte in dieser Zeit in der Bibliothek unglaublich viel gelernt, aber das was er suchte, hatte er nicht gefunden. Kein Hinweis auf einen Gegenzauber. Diane war unausstehlich geworden. James fragte sich, warum sie nicht in Slytherin gelandet war (A/N: Ja, das war eine kluge Frage von Ginny, du musste ich einfach übernehmen). Aber irgendetwas Gutes musste in ihr stecken. Er hatte ihren Zorn und ihre Wut in der letzten Zeit deutlich zu spüren bekommen (A/N: Ich hör grad "She hates me", und Musik beeinflusst mich immer beim schreiben), aber das machte ihm nicht viel aus. Sie versuchte, ihn schlecht zu machen, und dass sie ihn mit so vielen anderen betrogen hatte, war eigentlich ziemlich verletzend, aber er fühlte sich selbst so, als hätte er Lily betrogen. Als hätte er sich selbst betrogen. Er seufzte, stand auf und holte sich ein neues Buch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Diese falsche Schlange liegt jetzt in der Krankenstation und leidet." Diane schlug auf ihre Bettdecke. Die Mädchen, die um sie herumsaßen, sahen sie mitleidig an. "Das ist unmöglich, dass James so an ihr hängt. Niemals!" Wütend sah sie sich um. "Ich wette", plötzlich glitzerten ihre Augen, "Ich wette sie hat einen Liebestrank gemacht und ihn damit verhext. Sie hat nichts zu bieten, was wirklich anziehend wäre. Sie ist nicht schlank genug, sie hat nicht genug Oberweite, sie hat diese blasse, sommersprossige Haut und viel zu helle Wimpern. Was kann es denn dann anderes sein als ein Liebestrank? Und wisst ihr was?" Sie grinste gemein. "Ich werde es auch beweisen!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius wälzte sich herum. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft und seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Er hatte noch bis spät nach einer Lösung für Lily gesucht, aber erfolglos. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und müde. Er hatte es doch gewusst, Bücher waren ungesund! Er seufzte und plusterte sein Kopfkissen auf. James war neben ihm wie ein Stein ins Bett gefallen, aber Sirius glaubte nicht, dass er gut schlief. Lilys zustand setzte ihm ziemlich zu. Sirius war froh gewesen, als Diane beseitigt worden war, denn er hatte geglaubt sie wäre das Hauptproblem. Aber wie hatte er sich geirrt! Diane war zu einer nervigen kleinen Nebensache geschrumpft. Aus diesem dämlichen Streit war eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für Lily geworden! Sirius war durchaus klar, dass Lily selbst viel zu übertrieben gehandelt hatte. Aber Es schien für sie unglaublich wichtig zu sein, etwas alleine zu schaffen und auch alleine klar zu kommen. Sie hatte einfach noch nicht eingesehen, dass das unmöglich war. Trotzdem fühlten sie alle mit ihr. Und sie alle taten was sie konnten, um ihr zu helfen. Aber noch wollten sie nicht zu den Lehrern gehen. Das würde verdammt großen Ärger geben für Lily. Erst wenn es wirklich alles auf der Kippe stand. Remus schlief ebenfalls schon, und bei Peter war ebenfalls das Licht aus, aber Sirius spürte, dass er noch nicht schlief. Ein plötzliches Nachluftschnappen von rechts zeigte ihm, dass er Recht hatte. Ein gemurmeltes "lumos" war zu hören und der Lichtschein von Peters Zauberstab wanderte durch den Raum. Sirius fragte sich, ob er Pete fragen sollte was er da tat. Er hörte ihn aufstehen und hektisch seine Truhe durchsuchen. Dann schien er gefunden zu haben was er suchte. Das Licht stand still, und Sirius hörte rasches Blättern von Seiten. Gerade als er den Kopf zwischen den Bettvorhängen hervorstreckte um sich zu erkundigen, was er da tat, stieß Peter ein triumphierendes "Hah!" aus. "Pete? Was tust du?" fragte Sirius müde. "Ich hab was!" Peter trippelte hinüber zu ihm. In der Hand hielt er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. "Hier guck! Da unten, die letzte Zeile!" Er tippte aufgeregt mit einem Finger auf die Seite. Siirus blinzelte im Licht des Zauberstabs und starrte auf die Buchseite. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sein Gehirn die Worte erfassten.  
  
'Ein Zauber, der alle anderen bezwingt, ist der älteste. Die älteste Magie der Welt.'  
  
"Pete", langsam schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, "was ist das für ein Buch? Wo hast du das her?" Sein kleiner Freund wurde Rot. "Es ist ein Buch mit Lebensweisheiten. Meine Mum hat es mir geschenkt", murmelte er. "Es ist mir eben gerade eingefallen. Glaubst du- glaubst du das bringt was?" Sirius starrte und an. "Ob das was bringt? Petie bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist unser erster Hinweis seit Tagen! Der bringt garantiert was! Wenn deine Lebensweisheiten stimmen, dann müssen wir nur noch herausfinden was die älteste Magie ist und dann ist aber Ende Gelände!" Vor Aufregung wurde seine Stimme lauter. "Sollen wir die anderen wecken?" fragte Peter. Sirius überlegte und sah auf die Uhr. "Nein", entschied er. "Es ist halb zwei, und jetzt können wir sowieso nichts mehr unternehmen. Aber morgenfrüh gleich. Denk daran! Deine Entdeckung ist vielleicht Gold wert!" Er warf sich zurück in seine Kissen. "Schlaf gut, Wurmschwanz! Und morgen werden wir endlich Lily erlösen!"  
  
***************************  
  
Sie erlösten Lily nicht am nächsten Tag. Denn Sirius hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie erst einmal Zeit brauchten, um herauszufinden was die älteste Magie war. Bei diesem neuen Hoffnungsschimmer waren alle wieder Feuer und Flamme gewesen und hatten sich erneut in die Bücher gestürzt, Remus hatte es sogar gewagt, Madame Pince zu Fragen. Und selbst die konnte ihnen nicht helfen. James und Anlea hatten Lily in der Krankenstation aufgesucht und ihr von der ältesten Magie erzählt. Als sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder lächelte war James das Herz aufgegangen. Als Anlea gegangen war, blieb er noch sitzen. "Wir tun unser bestes, um herauszufinden, was die älteste Magie ist", versprach er ihr. "Aber noch gibt es keinen Hinweis." Er hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, aber seine Stimme klang dabei düster. Lily schluckte und drückte seine Hand. "Es wird schon klappen, James!" versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf den Boden. "Ich will dich doch nur wieder fröhlich sehen", sagte er leise. Plötzlich spürte Lily, wie James Arme sich um sie schlangen und er sie an sich drückte. Sie spürte trotz seines Umhanges seinen Herzschlag und seinen Atem strich über ihren Nacken. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung. "Es wird alles gut, James" sagte sie leise. Als er sie frei ließ, sah sie ihn an und bemerkte in seinem Gesicht Erschöpfung und Sorge. Ihr noch immer noch funktionierender Verstand sagte ihr, dass es ihm wirklich ernst war. Das ihm wirklich etwas an ihr lag. Und dass ihm die Sache mit Diane unendlich Leid tat. Munter ihn auf, Lily sagte ihr Kopf ihr. Sie drückte ihn noch einmal an sich. Es wird schon, James." Er lächelte nur matt.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Wir könnten die Lehrer fragen." Remus sah die anderen an, aber selbst in seinem eigenen Gesicht zeigte sich der Zweifel. "Sie würden drauf kommen, was passiert ist." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu riskant. Erst, wenn uns nichts anderes üblich bleibt." Sie saßen im Jungenschlafsaal, dem einzigen Ort wo sie wirklich ungestört waren. "Hat denn keiner eine Idee, was die älteste Magie sein könnte?" fragte Anlea verzweifelt. Lily war immer noch nicht aus der Krankenstation heraus, aber seit Peter den Hinweis entdeckt hatte, ging es ihr wieder besser. James schüttelte den kopf. "Ich habe in der letzen Woche mehr Bücher gelesen als in meinem ganzen Leben", sagte er, "Aber die 'Älteste Magie' ist mir nirgendwo begegnet. Und wir haben wirklich alle Bücher über alte Magie, Gegenzauber, und Lösungssprüche durchgeackert. Ich weiß nicht, was wir noch tun sollen." Entmutigt ließ er die Schultern sinken. Die anderen starrten in die Gegend, in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich zuckte James zusammen. Die anderen sahen ihn verdutzt an. "Was denn?" fragte Sirius. "Peter," James wandte sich zu seinem kleinen Freund um, "Sag mal, von wem ist überhaupt diese Lebensweisheit? Vielleicht finden wir ja etwas, wenn wir über den mehr wissen!" Peter sprang auf die Füße und holte das Buch, das jetzt unter seinem Kopfkissen lag, hervor. Hastig blätterte er die Seiten durch auf der Suche nach dem Zitat. Sirius stöhnte auf. "Das wir daran nicht gedacht haben!" "Wir sind Idioten!" murmelte Remus. Anlea lächelte kurz und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, war aber auf Peter fixiert. "Ich habe es!" Er starrte darauf und sagte: "Oh!" James riss ihm fast das Buch aus der Hand. "Was? Was denn?" fragte Sirius angespannt. James las den Namen und stöhnte auf. "Wer? James wer ist es?" drängten sie. Er schluckte. "Salazar Slytherin", sagte er dumpf, "und es gibt kaum eine Gestalt in der Zaubererwelt über die weniger bekannt ist." 


	17. Der Rat des sprechenden Hutes

"Slytherin, Slytherin . . ." murmelnd strich Sirius durch die Regale. Nicht weit entfernt waren die anderen verstreut und suchten was das Zeug hielt. Er war so auf Buchrücken fixiert, dass er das Eintreten einer weiteren Person bemerkte. Erst, als er mit "Mr Black!" angesprochen wurde, fuhr er herum. Professor McGonagall stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür. "Mr Black, könnte ich wohl kurz mit ihnen sprechen?" Er seufzte schwer und merkte sich die Regalreihe. "Klar", murmelte er. "Black", Professor McGonagall sprach leiser, und ihre Stimme klang seltsam. "Was ist eigentlich mit ihnen los? Mit ihnen allen? Sie erscheinen unausgeschlafen im Unterricht, ihre Hausaufgaben sind nachlässig gemacht und Madame Pince sagte mir, dass sie die Bibliothek kaum noch verlassen! Das ist doch nicht normal! Denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie all die verlorenen Stunden, die sie mit dummen Streichen vergeudet haben, jetzt aufholen möchten?" Die letzten Worte klangen sarkastisch. Sirius Gedanken rasten. "Hat es etwas mit Miss Evans zu tun?" forschte Professor McGonagall weiter. Sirius schluckte. Er durfte ihr noch nicht sagen, was es wirklich war. Vielleicht würden sie es bald von ganz alleine herausfinden. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal eine gute Ausrede. "Lily- Lily hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr viel Stress gemacht, wissen sie?" Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er sagte, aber er vertraute darauf dass er es richtig machte. "Sie wollte mehr. Mehr herausfinden, über die Gründer von Hogwarts. Über Slytherin. Über - warum er so etwas gegen Muggel hatte und so. Sie wollte glaube ich Gründe finden um den anderen zu zeigen, dass das, worauf sich Voldemort beruft, widerlegt werden kann, weil Slytherin ja vielleicht so etwas gar nicht gesagt hatte. Und das hat ihr alles sehr zu schaffen gemacht. Vielleicht. Ich glaube sie hat irgendetwas gefunden. Aber dann hatte sie ja diese seelische Überlastung, wissen sie? Sie wurde ja in der Bibliothek gefunden, und wir glaubten, dass sie irgendetwas in einem Buch gefunden hat, dass sie so schockiert hat, und jetzt suchen wir danach. Nach etwas über Slytherin." Er sprach so schnell und legte soviel Verzweiflung wie möglich in seine Stimme. Professor McGonagall starrte ihn an. "Slytherin?" fragte sie schließlich. "Oh je. Oh jemine." Sie schüttelte düster den Kopf. "Da haben sie sich aber etwas eingebrockt. Alles bekannte über Salazar Slytherin steht in der Geschichte Hogwarts." "Und- was genau steht in der Geschichte Hogwarts über ihn?" fragte Sirius. Sie dachte nach. "Nicht viel. Er war zuerst mit Godric Gryffindor gut befreundet, Auch wenn man sich das heute nicht vorstellen kann, und mit Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff zusammen gründeten sie Hogwarts. Sie haben die Schule zusammen geleitet, aber dann gab es Streit, und Slytherin verließ die anderen. Seitdem waren die vier Häuser nie wieder vereint. Er hat Erben hinterlassen, heißt es, aber über ihn persönlich oder seine Familie ist nichts bekannt. Es gibt einige Aufzeichnungen von dem, was er gesagt hat. Was auch immer er sonst war, er war ohne Zweifel ein kluger Mann." Sie tippte sich ans Kinn. "Ich werde noch einmal nachsehen, Mr Black, ich habe eine Ausgabe davon in meinem Büro. In diesem Fall möche ich sie nicht weiter bei ihrer Suche unterbrechen." Sie wandte sich zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. "Ich bin beeindruckt, dass sie sich so für ihre Freunde einsetzen", sagte sie leise, "aber vergessen sie darüber nicht ihre eigenen Aufgaben. Sie brauchen dringend etwas mehr Schlaf." Dann war sie gegangen.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Ich habe die Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen, aber es steht nichts darin, was uns weiterhelfen könnte." James verknotete seine Finger und sah Lily verzweifelt an. Sie nickte düster. "Ich habe sie ebenfalls gelesen. Auch Professor McGonagall hat nichts über ihn gefunden, und auch Madame Pince wusste nichts. Wir haben alles durchgesucht. Ich weiß nicht, wer uns noch helfen könnte." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und begann, einen Knoten darin zu lösen. Plötzlich schnellte James Kopf hoch. "Der sprechende Hut!" sagte er plötzlich. Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist damit?" "Der sprechende Hut könnte es wissen! Er hat schließlich etwas von jedem der Gründer Hogwarts! Er stammt schließlich noch aus der Gründerzeit!" James Augen leuchteten, und auch Lilys Geist schien wieder erweckt. "Wir müssen ihn fragen." Sie richtete sich begeistert auf. "Du- kannst du in sein Büro gehen? In Dumbledores, meine ich? Und irgendwie versuchen, unbemerkt den Hut aufzusetzen? Glaubst du, du schaffst das?" James grinste. "Nichts einfacher als das!" Er sprang auf. Lily lächelte. "Aber sag den anderen noch nichts," bat sie, "Ich will nicht, dass sie noch mehr enttäuscht sind, falls es nicht klappt." Er nickte, dann verließ er sie um in den Schlafsaal zu eilen. Dort angekommen holte er seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. Spätestens zum Abendbrot würde Dumbledore sein Büro verlassen, und dann hatte er freie Bahn!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Während des Abendessens . . .  
  
"Wo ist James?" fragte Anlea. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube noch in der Bibliothek oder bei Lily." Er sah sich um und blickte dann hinüber zum Lehrertisch. Zufällig traf sein Blick Professor McGonagalls'. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick an und lächelte dann kaum merklich. Er lächelte zurück und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Sie hatte ja Recht, er sollte wirklich mehr schlafen! Aber erst, wenn es Lily wieder gut ging!  
  
In Dumbledores Büro . . .  
  
Leise schloss James die Tür hinter sich. Das Büro war leer, nur Dumbledores seltsame Gerätschaften und Instrumente tickten und rasselten. Er zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Porträtbilde rihn sehen konnten, möglicherweise auch verraten, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Außerdem würde es vielleicht einen nur noch größeren Aufruhr geben, wenn er unsichtbar "einbrach" und jemand viel schlimmeres, z.B. ein Todesser, dahinter vermutet wurde. Zielstrebig ging er zu dem Regal, wo der alte Hut darin lag. Ohne zu zögern stülpte er ihn sich über den Kopf. Sofort erklang die piepsige Stimm ein seinem Ohr. "Nanu? Du bist doch schon seit sieben Jahren zugeteilt, was willst du noch?" "Kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten?" dachte James. "Kommt darauf an", piepste der Hut. "Kannst du mir sagen, was Salazar Slytherin mit der ältesten Magie meint?" "Warum willst du das denn wissen?" "Es ist wichtig! Es ist für Lily!" "Ah, für Lily? Und warum muss Lily das wissen? Warum fragt ihr dann mich? " "Weil uns sonst niemand etwas über Slytherin sagen kann. Es steht nirgendwo, es gibt nichts über ihn zu erfahren!" "Aber wieso wendet ihr euch dann an mich? Ich bin nur ein alter Hut. Da müsst ihr ihn schon selber Fragen." Der Hut gluckste belustigt. "Ihn selber fragen?" dachte James verwirrt. "Wie sollen wir denn das anstellen?" Der Hut kicherte. "Ganz einfach. Siehst du dieses glitzernde Ding mit den Rädchen daran?" Dort, hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch?" James nickte. "Sieh es dir näher an!" James ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm das Ding hoch. Es erinnerte an eine Sanduhr nur dass es in der Mitte mehrere Rädchen hatte. Sie waren beschriftet. "Lies sie", wies der Hut ihn an. James kniff die Augen zusammen um die winzige Schrift zu entziffern. Es waren zahlen auf den Rädchen, und darüber stand "Jahr". "was ist das?" fragte er den Hut. "Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Zeitumkehrer. Aber ein ganz spezieller. Etwas- nun ja, vom Ministerium nicht erlaubt, und das auch mit Grund. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Zeitumkehrer. Du kannst damit in der Zeit zurück- und wieder in deine eigene Zeit reisen. Dumbledore hat ihn selbst entwickelt. Er sollte so etwas wirklich nicht herumliegen lassen." Der Hut schnalzte mit einer nicht vorhandenen Zunge. "Stell die Rädchen mit den Zahlen auf das richtige Jahr ein, drehe das obere Teil der Uhr um, und schwupps- bist du da!" "Du meinst ich soll mit der Uhr zurückreisen in die Zeit von Salazar Slytherin?" fragte James ungläubig. Der Hut summte unschuldig. "Ich rate nur. Jetzt hast du die Chance, Junge. Dumbledore wird bald zurück sein. Überlege gut, was du tust." James zögerte einen Augenblick, dann packte er entschlossen den Umkehrer und steckte ihn in die Tasche. "Danke, Hut. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tue", sagte er entschlossen. "Gern geschehen." Er nahm den Hut ab, zog sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und verließ das Büro. Hinter ihm fingen die Porträts an zu wispern.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Lily?" James schob sich durch die Tür. Lily sah auf. Er winkte Madame Pomfrey zu und eilte dann zu ihrem Bett. "Die anderen sind noch beim Abendessen." Er zog die Vorhänge um ihr Bett zu, obwohl er Madame Pomfreys misstrauischen Blick bemerkte. " Hast du es geschafft? Was hat der Hut gesagt?" fragte Lily gespannt. James bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, leiser zu sprechen. "Er hat gesagt", James setzte sich auf ihr Bett, "Er wüsste es nicht, wir sollten Slytherin selber fragen." Ihn selber fragen?" wisperte Lily verwirrt. "Was meint er damit?" "Er meint, wir sollen in der Zeit zurückreisen und ihn höchstpersönlich fragen." Lily starrte ihn an. "Wie bitteschön sollen wir das denn anstellen?" James lächelte schief, und seine Augen blitzten. "Damit!" Er zog dem Umkehrer aus der Tasche. "Ein Zeitumkehrer, aber man kann mit ihm auch wieder zurückreisen. Dumbledore hat ihn entwickelt. Der Hut hat ihn mir gezeigt, ich komm in Voldemorts Küche wenn das herauskommt." Er hielt ihn ihr hin. Fasziniert berührte Lily die feinen silbernen Rädchen und strick über die eingravierten Zahlen. "Stell dir mal vor, wir sehen wirklich die Gründer von Hogwarts", sagte sie leise. James nickte. "Aber damit brechen wir nicht nur sämtliche Schulregeln", er sah sie ernst an, "sondern auch genug allgemein geltende Zaubergesetze, um für mindestens ein halbes Jahr in Askaban zu landen. Wir könnten riesigen Ärger bekommen." James seufzte. "Und außerdem, wenn etwas schief geht, könnte es sein dass wir irgendwo im Mittelalter stecken bleiben und nicht vor- oder zurückkommen. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass nichts schief geht, dann wäre das ein wirklich interessantes Abenteuer." Lily schluckte. "Ich vertraue dir, James." Sie sah ihn ernst an. "Aber du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich mach das auch alleine." "Das machst du garantiert nicht!" brauste James auf. "Nie im leben, Lily. Ich komme mit!" Er schnappte ihr den Zeitumkehrer aus der Hand. "Ich will nicht behaupten dass du eine schlechte Hexe oder sonst etwas wärst, aber wir sprechen von Britannien anno Zehnhundert. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht dass da so ein Mädchen wie du alleine und unbekümmert herumlaufen kann???" Lily biss die Lippen zusammen. Aber sie sah es ein und senkte den Kopf. "Du könntest von der Schule fliegen", bemerkte sie. James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung über die Schulter. "Und du nicht, oder was? Ich fliege lieber von der Schule als das ich dich alleine auf die englischen Barbaren loslasse!" Er grinste, aber seine ganze Haltung drückte Trotz und Entschlossenheit aus. Lily nickte ergeben. "Dann komm halt mit."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In der großen Halle . . .  
  
Eine Eule tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und schoss zum Lehrertisch. Vor Dumbledore warf sie ein nachlässig zusammengerolltes Pergament auf den Tisch. Viele Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er die Nachricht öffnete und sich seine Stirn verdüsterte. Er stand auf. "Liebe Schüler", seine Stimme hallte plötzlich durch den großen Raum, und alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet. Er klang ernst, und sein Gesicht sah besorgt aus. "Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten." Er drehte das Stück Pergament in seinen Händen, und viele Schüler fragten sich angstvoll, was wohl passiert war. "Lord Voldemort hat heute Abend das Zaubereiministerium eingenommen und sich zum Oberhaupt der Zaubererschaft Großbritanniens ernannt. Damit verbleibt Hogwarts als letzter sicherer und uneingenommener Ort. Bei dem Angriff sind viele Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Dunkle Kreaturen halten das Ministerium jetzt besetzt", er atmete tief durch, "Und ich kann euch leider nicht mitteilen, ob eure Familien betroffen sind. Wir müssen jetzt stärker denn je sein. Voldemort wird vermutlich versuchen, auch irgendwann Hogwarts anzugreifen. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um zu verhindert, dass er auch die Schule einnimmt. Denn dann ist die Zaubererwelt verloren. Führt euer Leben so normal wie möglich weiter, darum bitte ich euch. Sobald es neue Nachricht gibt, werde ich sie euch mitteilen . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zurück in der Krankenstation . . .  
  
Lily hatte ihre Hogwartsuniform, nämlich die einfachen schwarzen und unauffälligen Umhänge wieder angezogen. Sie spürte ihre Aufregung. Was sie vorhatten war verrückt! Und wenn jemand es merkte?. . . Madame Pomfrey hatte einmal hereingeschaut, woraufhin Lily sich sofort leidend ins Bett geworfen hatte. Nach einem misstrauischen blick und James versprechen, sie nicht zu überanstrengen, war sie wieder gegangen. "Wie sah Britannien vor Eintausendjahren eigentlich aus?" überlegte James laut. Lily dachte nach. "Keine Ahnung", gab sie schließlich zu. Damals, von 1017-1064 waren die Dänen hier Herrscher. Im elften jahrhundert wurde der White Tower gebaut, das älteste noch stehende Bauwerk Londons (der Muggel), und die Zivilisation war immer noch durch Wikingerangriffe bedroht. Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht." James starrte sie an. "Okay, das sagt mir gar nichts", gab er zu. "Doch, warte! Das hatten wir in Zaubergeschichte. Damals herrschte ein Zaubererkrieg in ganz Britannien. Aber was da los war- keine Ahnung. Hab nicht aufgepasst. Wer hätte denn auch gedacht dass ich da wirklich mal hin muss?" Er zuckte die Schultern. Lily hatte ein grimmig-entschlossenes Gesicht aufgesetzt und knotete sich jetzt ihre Haare zu einem Zopf. "Also- wir gehen jetzt mal kurz tausend Jahre zurück in der Geschichte, fragen einen der größten Zauberer aller Zeit unsere Frage, und dann gehen wir wieder zurück?" Sie sah James an. Er nickte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet. Aber wir müssen daran denken, nicht die Vergangenheit zu ändern, wir müssen dafür sorgen dass niemand weiß das wir aus der Zukunft sind, also Achtung mit dem Zeitumkehrer, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch keine Idee wie wir an Slytherin herankommen werden. Aber ich denke, das müssen wir sehen, wenn wir da sind." Lily schluckte. "Wir sind größenwahnsinnig", murmelte sie. "Das ist völlig verrückt." Sie legte sich und James die Kette um den Hals. "Deine Brille!" fiel ihr plötzlich ein. "Sie ist zu modern!" James verzog das Gesicht, nahm sie ab und steckte sie in die Tasche. "Gut, jetzt seh ich zwar nicht viel, aber wir wollen nichts riskieren." Er sah Lily an. "Wollen wir es wirklich tun?" fragte er leise. Lily nickte, rückte dichter zu ihm, und dann drehte sie mit klopfendem Herzen an den Rädern. Sie spürte noch, wie James Arme sie festhielten, als sie zusammen tausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschleudert wurden.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So liebe Leute, ich hoffe das gefällt euch *grinz* und deshalb lass ich euch wissen dass es das nächste Kapitel erst gibt, wenn ich noch *überleg* mindestens 10 Reviews bekomme! Also, macht einem armen kranken Mädchen die Freude . . . :D 


	18. Einen großen Zeitschritt zurück

Kleine Entwarnung für alle, die sich Sorgen machen: Ich habe nicht vor, Lily und James noch irgendwelche Dachenkämpfe bestehen zu lassen, sie in den Krieg zu schicken oder Lily von Salazar schwängern lassen. Keine zu wilden Geschichten. Ich verspreche es. :o) Ach ja, noch ein Disclaimer: Canute gab es wirklich, er regierte England im elften Jahrhundert eine ganze Weile. War aber ein Däne. Und vermutlich kein Zauberer. Und "Canute" ist eigentlich nur die englische Form von dem ganz ordinären Namen Knut. Da fällt mir grad was Schönes ein *träller* mal sehen was ihr dazu sagt . . . ich werde es bald veröffentlichen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Es schneite. Dicke, weiße Flocken wehten vom Wolkenschweren Himmel herab und bedeckten die Stadt mit einer kalten, weißen Decke. Die Menschen gingen mit gebeugten Körpern durch die Straßen oder verließen gar nicht erst ihre Häuser. Nur zwei Personen, ein Rothaariges Mädchen und schlanker Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, standen Hand in Hand in einer Gasse und sahen sich um, während sich auf ihren Köpfen Schneemützen bildeten. Sie schienen verloren hier, ihre schwarzen Umhänge wehten im Eisigen Wind, und frierend rückten  
sie dichter aneinander.  
  
"James!" Lily sah ihn verstört an. "Wir- oh, verdammt, ich habe was vergessen!" "Was?" erschrocken sah er sie an. "Was hast du vergessen?" Lily starrte auf ihre Füße. Ihre nackten Füße, die langsam im Schnee versanken. "Ich habe mir keine Schuhe angezogen." "Keine Schuhe?" wiederholte er lahm. Sie nickte kläglich. "Ich saß schließlich die ganze Zeit im Bett! Da hat man doch keine Schuhe an!" James schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Warum muss so etwas immer mir passieren?" murmelte er. Er sah sich um nach etwas, dass er vielleicht in Schuhe verwandeln konnte. Zwei mittelgroße Steine in der  
Nähe konnten es bringen. Unauffällig bückte er sich, als wäre ihm etwas heruntergefallen und verwandelte die Steine, während sein Umhang verdeckte, was er tat. Das Ergebnis war einigermaßen befriedigend. "Ich hoffe nur es  
ist die richtige Schuhgröße." Lily zog die neu gezauberten Stiefel an.  
"Aber sag bescheid, wenn der Zauber aufhört, zu wirken", warnte James, "sonst hast du plötzlich zwei Felsbrocken an den Füßen." Lily nickte und machte probeweise ein paar schritte. "Passt", sagte sie zufrieden. James  
zog seinen Umhang fester um sich. "Warum verdammt noch mal sind wir  
eigentlich in London gelandet?" fragte er. Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ich bin noch nie in der Zeit gereist, ich kann es dir nicht  
sagen." Sie sah sich zitternd vor Kälte um. "Aber jetzt müssen wir wohl  
herausfinden, wie wir nach Hogwarts kommen. Falls es schon gebaut ist." "Warum sollte es noch nicht gebaut sein?" fragte James misstrauisch. Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist schließlich nicht klar, wann Hogwarts gebaut  
wurde, nur, dass es ungefähr vor tausend Jahren war." Sie sah die Gasse hinunter. "Ich vermute, wir müssen zuerst einmal Hexen und Zauberer finden,  
die uns weiterhelfen können, nicht wahr?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hexen und Zauberer zu finden war schwerer, als sie gedacht hatten. Auf so etwas waren sie überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Überhaupt hatte James das Gefühl, sie wären sehr unvorbereitet gekommen. Aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Schließlich hatten sie sie aber doch gefunden. In einem  
unscheinbaren Haus, einer Gaststube, die von den Muggeln offenbar nicht  
gesehen werden konnte. Der Tropfende Kessel. Dass es diese Bude schon  
solange gab, überraschte beide. Draußen schneite es immer heftiger, und beide waren froh, endlich ins warme zu kommen. James fragte sich, ob auch schon die Winkelgasse dort war. Beim reingehen nahmen sie die Kapuzen ab und gingen direkt zum Barmann, sich deutlich den ihnen folgenden Blicken  
bewusst. Besonders Lily wurde angestarrt, und James konnte es den heruntergekommen gekleideten Zauberern nicht verdenken. Sie war wirklich bezaubernd, schon fast unwirklich. Glitzernde Wassertropfen hingen in dem roten Haar, die Wangen leicht gerötet und die blitzenden grünen Augen dazu- am liebsten hätte er sie einfach nur den ganzen Tag lang angesehen. Aber es gab wichtigeres zu tun. Er beugte sich zu dem Wirt herüber und sprach ihn leise an. Lily blieb hinter ihm stehen und sah sich unwohl um. "Verzeiht, Herr- könnt ihr uns sagen, wie wir nach Hogwarts kommen?" Lily zuckte neben ihm heftig zusammen, als der Mann plötzlich die Arme in die Luft warf und sie dann auf James Schultern fallen ließ. "Mein lieber Vetter!" tönte er. "Was für eine Freude, euch zu sehen! Nach all den Jahren. Ich hätte euch ja  
kaum erkannt!" Er drückte ihn an sich. "Und die Lady ist gewiss eure Gemahlin? Kommt, in die Hinterstube, wir haben uns viel zu erzählen!" Er bugsierte den verwirrten James in einen kleinen Raum hinter der Theke. Lily  
folgte ihnen angespannt. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, wurde der Mann wieder normal. "Seit ihr wahnsinnig?" zischte er. "Das hätte böse ausgehen können! Am helllichten Tage nach Hogwarts zu fragen!" Verdattert starrte James ihn an. "Aber warum?" Der Mann sah ihn einen Augenblick an, und James glaubte, ihm würden gleich die Augen aus den Höhlen fallen. "Ihr seid nicht von hier", sagte der Mann misstrauisch. James nickte. Er hatte ja recht- diese Zeit war nicht seine Zeit. "Wir kommen von weit her und möchten zu den Gründern. Wir brauchen Hilfe, für . . . meine Frau." Lily sah ihn einen  
Augenblick lang an, und in ihren Augen blitzte es, aber James blieb gelassen. Zu behaupten, sie wäre seine Schwester, wäre zu weit hergeholt, sie sahen sich nicht im Geringsten ähnlich. Und außerdem war es hier ganz normal, in diesem Alter verheiratet zu sein. Der Mann musterte ihn scharf und nickte dann. "Ihr kennt die aktuelle Situation nicht, nicht wahr? Ich  
will es euch erklären", er strich sich den Stoff seiner schäbigen Robe  
glatt, "In Britannien herrscht Krieg. Nicht zwischen Schottland und  
England, so wie die Muggel ich andauernd haben. Zwischen den Zauberern. Blutfehden. Die Welt ist gespalten in zwei Parteien. Auf der einen Seite stehen Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw. Großartige Zauberer, die mein vollstes Vertrauen haben." Er sah sie wieder scharf an. "Auf der anderen Seite stehen nicht ganz so mächtige Meister aus Europa, aber nicht unbedingt schwach, und sie haben viel, viel  
Unterstützung dabei. Ihr Führer ist der gegenwärtige König von England, Canute. Und da draußen sitzen zig seiner Männer in der Schankstube. Wie ihr  
seht, sich nach Hogwarts zu erkundigen, der mächtige Stützpunkt "des Feindes", ist nicht sonderlich klug, wenn man keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen  
will." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich kann euch nach  
Hogsmeade bringen, dass kleine Dorf bei der Burg. Gegen eine kleine Entschädigung, versteht sich. Und erst morgen früh." "Warum erst morgen?" fragte James. Lily hielt sich still im Hintergrund und schien in Gedanken  
versunken zu sein. Der Barmann nickte zur Stube. "Ihr müsst den Kamin benutzen, hier unten. Das kann ich nicht unbemerkt tun, solange Canutes'  
Soldaten hier sind. Sie würden mich an den Pranger bringen dafür. Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, das ist am unauffälligsten, und dann werde ich euch morgen früh wecken." James nickte. Der Barmann öffnete die Tür und trat wieder in die Stube, und die zwei folgten ihm. "Also ein Zimmer? Könnt ihr natürlich gerne haben! Macht zehn Sickel!" fragte er laut und wartete, bis James ihm die Silberstücke in die Hand drückte. "Nummer elf ist frei. Gepäck? Nicht?  
Das ist gut. Dann folgt mir." Er führte sie die Treppe hoch. James  
bemerkte, dass einige der Zauberer eine Art Uniform trugen. Das mussten Canutes Soldaten sein. Wo waren sie da eigentlich hinein geraten? In der  
Krankenstation von Hogwarts hatte sich das alles so einfach und schnell angehört, als würden sie einfach mal schnell -hopps- in die Gründerzeit und  
wieder zurück. Der Wirt öffnete ihnen eine Tür. "Hier ist es. Ich würde  
euch raten, heute nicht mehr hinunter zu kommen, falls ihr euch keinen unangenehmen Fragen stellen wollt. Bis morgen." Er schloss die Tür. Lily sah sich komisch im Raum um. "Das ist der gleiche Raum, dem ich über die Sommerferien gemietet hatte", stellte sie fest. Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus und setzte sich aufs Bett. James gesellte sich zu ihr, den Rücken an einen der Bettpfosten gelehnt. "Ehefrau", murmelte Lily verächtlich. James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie blitzte ihn böse an, dann langte sie in eine Tasche und zog eine Uhr heraus. "Schon kurz vor neun!" stellte sie  
überrascht fest. Sie streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, sodass ihre Beine direkt neben James lagen. "Ich frag mich ja, wie die Gründer wohl so sind", überlegte sie. "Irgendwie habe ich mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, was  
das wohl für Menschen gewesen sein mussten." "Sind", verbesserte James.  
"Aber ich gebe dir Recht. Ich habe überhaupt kein Bild von denen vor  
Augen." Er rieb sich die Stirn und fuhr sich dann durchs haar. Lily grummelte ärgerlich bei dieser Geste. Belustigt guckte er sie an. "Was hast du eigentlich dagegen?" Sie rappelte sich auf. "Es stört mich einfach, wie du dauernd deine Haare verwuschelst. Glaubst du, dass du dadurch besonders cool wirkst?" "Nein", antwortete James gelassen. "Meine Haare lassen sich einfach nicht glätten." Lily verzog den Mund. "Natürlich lassen sie sich das." "Tun sie nicht, siehst du?" Er fuhr sich mit der Flachen Hand über  
den Kopf und drückte sein Haar hinunter, doch als er die Hand wegnahm,  
stand es hoch wie zuvor. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mich mal." Sie  
kniete sich hin, sodass sie ein Stück größer als er war. Ihr Haar hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hing in einzelnen Strähnen um ihr Gesicht. Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr probeweise durch sein Haar. James fühlte gespannt,  
wie ihre Finger seine Haare berührten, sie befühlten und an ihnen  
herumzupften, wie ihre Hände sich um seinen Kopf legten und sie immer wieder vergeblich versuchte, seine Haare zu glätten. "Ich sage dir doch, es  
geht nicht", meinte James selbstzufrieden. Sie schüttelte störrisch den Kopf zupfte weiter an seinen Haaren herum. James saß einfach da und ließ es mit sich geschehen, während er ihre rotgolden schimmernden Haare vor sich  
betrachtete und ihren Duft roch. Wann war er ihr schon einmal so nahe  
gewesen?  
"Sir? Mylady?" Die typische Stimme eines Hauselfen kam von der Tür. Verblüfft drehten beide sich um. Das arme wiesen schien sehr verlegen zu sein; offenbar verstand es ihre "Bettaktivität" falsch. "Der Master fragt, ob ihr noch Wünsche habt?" "Danke, wir sind bestens versorgt", antwortete Lily breit lächelnd. Sie mochte Hauselfen, und in Sully (A/N: der Hauself der Potters, remember?) war sie ganz vernarrt gewesen. Hastig verschwand der Hauself mit vielen Verbeugungen wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Lily widmete sich wieder James Haaren, doch irgendwann gab sie klein bei. "Du hast Recht, es geht nicht." Sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und gähnte. "Willst du schlafen?" fragte James. Sie überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. In einem Schrank fand sie ein prüdes weißes Nachthemd, dass sie anzog  
während James sich umdrehte. Als sie sich in die Decken kuschelte,  
blinzelte sie ins Kerzenlicht und gähnte wieder. "Weißt du", sagte sie leise, "Irgendwie wollte ich gar nicht, dass das alles passiert. Ich hätte besser nachdenken sollen." James schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Jetzt ist es eh zu spät." Er pustete die Kerze aus, dann legte er seinen Umhang  
ab und schlüpfte neben ihr ins Bett. Im Dunkeln konnte er ihr bleiches  
Gesicht sehen, die jetzt geschlossenen Augen und den verspannten Zug um ihren Mund. Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte ihm, dass sie schon eingeschlafen  
war. Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang. Was würde sie morgen erwarten? Würden sie wirklich die Gründer von Hogwarts sehen? Und war das eigentlich nicht alles total wahnsinnig, was sie hier taten? Warum hatten sie bloß nicht einfach die Lehrer gefragt? Er seufzte, und die Müdigkeit  
ließ seinen Körper schwach werden. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und  
hauchte Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Schlaf gut, weiße Lily." 


	19. Der Hogsman

So, sorry für die lange Wartezeit (*lol*, genau eine Woche, Merlin wie schlimm) Ich hoffe mal das gefällt euch, ich hab nämlich schon gar keine Ahnung mehr, was ich da eben geschrieben habe. Hatte irgendwie eine Art Schreibblockade für White Lily (die zum Glück ja nicht lange gedauert hat), und die is (glaub ich) nu vorbei. Also, viel Spaß!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Die Nacht war mehr als anstrengend. Andauernd wachten beide auf, weil von unten aus dem Schankraum Lärm herauftönte, Schreie, Krachen, laute Stimmen und Gefluche. Es erinnerte Lily stark an ihre Nacht im tropfenden Kessel damals, als sie zu James gekommen war. Sie sah zu ihm herüber. Er schlief gerade mal wieder, nachdem er zwei Stunden wach gelegen hatte wegen des Lärms. Er lag halb auf der dünnen Decke drauf, das Gesicht friedlich. Sie wagte es, ihn im schlafenden Zustand näher zu betrachten. In aller Ruhe betrachtete sie jede einzelne Wimper, die Nase, seine geschlossenen Augen, den Mund. Einmal verzog er das Gesicht und brummelte etwas, und Lily rückte vorsichtig ein Stück ab, da er sich herumwälzte. Irgendjemand trampelte draußen die Treppe herauf. Durch die lauten Fußtritte wachte James auf und sah sich einen Augenblick orientierungslos um, bevor er die Augen zusammenkniff und die Tür fixierte. Klar, da er seine Brille nicht aufhatte, konnte er nicht so scharf sehen wie sonst. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und sahen die Tür an und lauschten auf die Geräusche auf dem Flur. Draußen schienen sie sich direkt vor ihrem Zimmer zu rangeln. Lily bemerkte, dass James seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch genommen hatte, und so zog sie auch ihren eigenen. Die Tür flog auf, und zwei ineinander verschlungene Figuren in umhängen krachten auf den Boden. Dort wälzten sie sich voneinander ab. Beides waren sie Zauberer, offensichtlich angetrunken. Lange, fettige Haare, gegen die Snapes' rein gar nichts waren, hingen von ihren glänzenden Köpfen und blutunterlaufene Augen stierten sie an. „Gibt ja doch Weiber im Haus", grinste der eine. James hob drohend seinen Zauberstab, während Lily die Bettdecke züchtig um sich zog. „Verschwindet hier", wies er sie an, „Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen." Einer der beiden Kerle wischte sich am Handrücken die schnodderige Nase ab und grinste James kumpelhaft an. „He komm, ich hatte ewig nich' mehr, und dass Mädel muss das einzige in diesem verfluchten Pub sein!" James richtete sich gerader auf, stand aber noch nicht aus dem Bett auf, den Zauberstab auf das Herz des Mannes gerichtet. „Verschwindet sofort aus dem Zimmer", knurrte er. „Oder ihr werdet es bereuen." Die Männer verstanden wohl, dass er es ernst meinte, doch anstatt besser zu tun was er sagte, zogen sie nun ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe. „Was glaubste denn, wer du bist, dass de uns rumkommandiern kannst, heh?" schnaufte der andere. James funkelte ihn an, aber seine Hand zitterte nicht, als er eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab machte. „Das ist meine letzte Warnung: Verlasst-sofort-das-Zimmer!" Einer der Männer entblößte ein gelbliches abgekautes Gebiss und lächelte ihn herablassend an. Lily fuhr an ihrem Zauberstab entlang und fragte sich, ob sie James beistehen sollte, als er seinen Stab schwang. Es gab einen gewaltigen knall, und die beiden wurden durch den Türrahmen hinausgeschleudert. Holz krachte draußen; Lily vermutete, sie waren in der Holverkleidung im Flur gelandet. Mit einem Schnipsen seines Stabes ließ James die Tür zugehen, und Lily hörte das Klicken des Schlosses. Mit einem recht simplen Fluch sicherte er sie noch einmal. Lily sah ihn stumm an. Er schaute zurück. „Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert, Lily", sagte er ruhig und nachdrücklich. Er wollte, dass sie das wusste. Sie lächelte und nickte, und dann rollte sie sich wieder in die Decke ein und versuchte, weiter zu schlafen.  
  
****************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren beide die reinsten Nervenbündel. Der Wirt weckte sie früh, und auch er sah aus, als hätte er eine harte Nacht hinter sich. Rasch zogen sie sich an und folgten ihm hinunter in den Schankraum. Es sah genauso aus, wie es sich von oben angehört hatte: eine große Verwüstung. „Ich räum gleich auf", meinte der Wirt und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Meist kommen einige Soldaten des Königs aus der Frühschicht und helfen, weil es oft seine eigenen Männer waren, die das hier angerichtet haben. Netter Spruch übrigens, der Slimmer und Caughty in meine Wand befördert hat", sagte er zu James. „Ich weiß, hier geht es drunter und drüber. Tut mir leid, aber ihr habt gerade einen Feiertag erwischt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und führte sie zum Kamin. „Ihr werdet in Hogsmeade herauskommen, bei meinem Cousin dritten Grades. Sagt ihm, ihr wollt zu den Gründern, ich hätte euch Geschickt. Benutzt seine Eule, um sie anzuschreiben. Einfach vorm Portal auftauchen is' glaub ich nich' so gut." Er nickte, während er etwas Flohpulver holte. „Zum Hogman geht's. Wünsch euch viel Glück, Freunde. Gute Reise Lady." Er gab ihnen das Pulver und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin. „Ladys first", lächelte James. Lily warf das Pulver in die Flammen und trat dann in den Kamin. „Zum Hogman!" rief sie und verschwand. James warf ebenfalls sein Pulver hinein. „Danke", sagte er zum Wirt. Der nickte. „Der alte Ray hilft Freunden von Hogwarts immer. Keine Ursache, Junge. Und passt auf eure Lady auf, mit deren Aussehen solltet ihr sie nicht lange allein lassen!" James lächelte. „Das habe ich auch nicht vor." Er trat ins Feuer. „Zum Hogman!"  
  
********************  
  
Das Erste, was James sah, war ein großer Tisch. Dann entdeckte er Lily, die neben einem kleinen, runden Mann stand. Sie überragte ihn fast um einen Kopf. Hastig klopfte James sich den Ruß ab und trat aus dem Kamin heraus und nickte ihm zu. Der Mann machte einfragendes Gesicht. „offensichtlich hatte Lily ihm noch nichts gesagt. „Wir kommen von deinem Cousin Ray, dem wirt des tropfenden Kessels", begann James. Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht des Mannes und er sah freundlicher aus. „Wir- wir müssen zu den Gründern von Hogwarts", sagte James. In der Stube roch es penetrant nach Schwein. „Es geht um Lily", er sah sie kurz an. „Sie ist. . . krank. Wir brauchen Hilfe." Der Mann sah zu Lily und wandte sich dann an Jmes, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre. „Also, ich find', sie sieht sehr gesund aus, eure Frau, abgesehen davon dass sie n bisschen dürr is', aber das ist es nicht?" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist etwas.... geistiges, verstehen sie? Ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie einen Zusammenbruch erlitten, und ich weiß nicht, wie lange es bis zum nächsten dauert." Der andere Mann nickte anscheinend wissend. „hört sich böse an. Schreibt an die Gründer, ihr könnt meine Eule leihen. Es hört sich ernst an, und wenn Ray euch geschickt hat, dann muss es in Ordnung sein. Kommt, kommt mit." Er führte James zu einem kleinen Schreibpult, wo ein altes Stück Pergament und eine leicht zerfledderte Feder lagen. James nickte ihm dankbar zu und nahm die Feder in die Hand. Er überlegte, wie er seine Bitte formulieren sollte. „Also, wenn ihr aber meine Meinung hören wollt", sagte der Wirt, Lily immer noch übersehend, „Eure Frau sollte wirklich mehr auf die Rippen bekommen. Is' ja so n hübsches junges Ding, aber beim Kinderkriegen gibt's dann Probleme." James sah ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an, dann nickte er eilig. „Ja, ja, ihr habt Recht. Da werde ich mich drum kümmern müssen. Aber zuerst ist mir ihr Verstand wichtiger, wenn ihr versteht?" Der Mann brummelte vergnügt, während Lily James von hinten anfunkelte, was er aber nicht bemerkte. Er wedelte einen Augenblick lang unentschlossen mit der Feder herum, dann beugte er sich über das Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Rasch füllte er das Blatt und unterzeichnete es schließlich. „Ich danke euch für das Schreibzeug", sagte er zu dem Mann. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach was, weder ich noch meine Frau oder eines meiner acht Kinder kann schreiben, ich brauche es nicht. Ich bin froh, euch behilflich sein zu können." Er holte seine Eule, ein altes, verbrauchtes Tier. „sieht n bisschen mitgenommen aus, aber es fliegt noch!", sagte er gutgelaunt. James lächelte und band die Pergamentrolle an seinem Bein fest. Dann ließ es aus einem der kleinen Fenster hinausflattern. „Ich . . . ist es recht wenn wir uns ein wenig das Dorf ansehen, und dann wiederkommen?" fragte er höflich. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Macht das. Es wird so oder so eine Weile dauern, bis eine Antwort kommt, die Gründer haben viel zu tun." „Bitte nicht noch ein Tag länger; Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" flüsterte Lily James im hinausgehen zu. Er nickte nur, und sie traten in das verschneite Dorf. Es war um einiges kleiner als das Hogsmeade, das sie kannten. Die Häuser waren mehr kleine aus Holz und Zauberei zusammen gezimmerte Hütten. Der Cousin des Wirtes war offensichtlich ein Schweinehüter- neben seinem Haus war ein Stall und ein Auslauf. Interessiert bummelten sie durch das Dorf. Es gab viele interessante Sachen zusehen, und sie entdeckten Sachen wieder, die sie schon aus Binns Geschichtsunterricht kannten. Im damaligen Hogsmeade gab es noch keine Geschäfte, die sie aus ihrer Zeit kannten. An der Stelle, wo der Honigtopf stand, war jetzt ein Paddock, indem sich einige geflügelte Pferde scharten. James murmelte etwas vor sich hin, als sie davor standen; er machte sich Gedanken darüber, wer wohl dann den Geheimgang im Keller gebaut hatte. Sie verbrachten einige Zeit im Dorf, unterhielten sich mit den Einwohnern und tischten ihnen wilde Geschichte auf, dass sie von weither kamen und jetzt in der Fremde so vieles anders war. Jeder Bewohner schien irgendeine Geschichte zu erzählen haben, und so verbrachten sie viel Zeit damit, den heiseren Stimmen zu lauschen. Irgendwann gingen sie wieder zum Hogman zurück. Er erwartete sie schon, eine Antwort war gekommen. Angespannt löste James das Band, mit dem die Rolle zusammengehalten war und zerfetzte fast das Papier. Abgesehen davon, dass er auf die Antwort aufgeregt war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade etwas in den Händen hielt, was WIRKLICH die Gründer von Hogwarts geschrieben hatten! Er las eilig den Brief, auf dessen obere Ecke das Siegel von Hogwarts gestempelt war. Die Schrift war elegant und Fehlerfrei, er fragte sich, wer wohl geschrieben hatte. Lily sah ihm über die Schulter. „Bei Sonnenuntergang am Portal", las sie leise. Gleichzeitig sahen sie hinaus. Die Sonne stand über dem Dach des nächsten Hauses, es würden vielleicht noch ein- zwei Stunden vergehen, dann war es soweit. James verspürte ein nervöses Ziehen im Magen: wo bei Merlin hatten sie sich da bloß hineingeritten!  
  
Sonneuntergang kam. Hand in Hand gingen sie den Weg zum Schloss. Er kam ihnen lang vor, viel länger als wenn sie bei einem Hogmeadewochende mit der Kutsche fuhren. Schließlich erreichten sie es aber doch.  
  
Vier Personen standen bereits auf der Treppe und erwarteten sie. 


	20. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Während sie näher kamen, spürte James wie sein Herz immer stärker klopfte und sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Was sie hier taten, war verrückt, wahnsinnig, unlogisch . . . und das dort vorne konnten doch nicht wirklich die vierberühmten Gründer von Hogwarts sein? James sah sie an und atmete tief durch. Er spürte, wie Lily neben ihm sich anspannte und seine Hand umklammerte. Sie blieben vor der Treppe stehen, die zum Portal hinaufführte. „Seid gegrüßt", sagte die Frau ganz Rechts. James erinnerte sich gerade noch im rechten Moment an seine gute Erziehung und verbeugte sich. „Ich grüße euch ebenfalls", brachte er hervor und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme leicht bebte. Dem Wappen nach, dass auf ihre prächtige Robe gestickt war, musste die Frau Rowena Ravenclaw sein. Sein Blick wanderte nach links. Neben ihr stand ein großer Mann mit langen, roten Haaren und Bart, das bekannte Wappen mit dem Goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund prangte auf seiner Robe. Braune Augen betrachteten sie abschätzig, und James glaubte zu schrumpfen. Godric Gryffindor. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Lily ihn ehrfürchtig ansah. Ihr Hausgründer! Daneben stand ein weiterer Mann . . . James wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Aber so hatte er sich Salazar Slytherin nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte ein schmales, blasses Gesicht und dunkle Augen, die James musterten. Sein Haar war lang, glatt und schwarz mit einigen grauen Strähnen darin und reichte ihm bis über die Schultern. Sein Kinnbart, ebenfalls schwarz, war beträchtlich lang. Er war in Grün gekleidet, silberne Schlangen verzierten seine Robe, und über den Schultern trug er einen schwarzen Pelz, in dem sich eine Schlange wand. Dann musste die Frau neben ihm Helga Hufflepuff sein. James wurde wieder überrascht. Er hatte sie sich mehr wie Professor Sprout vorgestellt, eine rundliche ältere Frau mit Grübchen in den Wangen und zerzaustem Haar. Tatsächlich schien sie die Jüngste der vier zu sein. Sie war schlank und klein, hatte strahlend blaue Augen und hellblonde Haare, die ihr in langen Locken auf den Rücken fielen. James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wovon er noch nicht wusste, was es war, als ihm Gryffindor zuvorkam. „Ihr scheint überrascht, dass wir euch hier erwarten, aber euer Brief hat uns sehr neugierig gemacht."Er blinzelte vergnügt, und Lily warf James einen langen Blick zu- was bei Merlins Barte hatte er bloß geschrieben? James fasste sich rasch. „Ich danke euch, dass ihr uns empfangt. Es ist mir sehr ernst mit der Angelegenheit."Gryffindor nickte. „So hörte es sich auch an. Kommt herein. Die Schüler sind gerade beim Abendmahl, so werden wir ungestört sein."Er wandte sich um und stieß das Eingangsportal auf. Als sie ihm zaghaft die Treppen hoch folgten, nahm James Lilys Hand. Sein Inneres fühlte sich inzwischen taub an; alles kam ihm unreal vor. Rowena und Helga flankierten sie an den Seiten und Slytherin bildete das Schlusslicht. Sie traten in die Eingangshalle. So vertraut, und doch irgendwie anders. Fackeln brannten überall und tauchten sie in ein warmes Licht, die mächtigen Steine hatten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte nicht verändert. Hinter den Türen, die zur Großen Halle führten, hörten sie lautes Stimmengewirr. Auch das hatte sich also nicht geändert. Gryffindor führte sie den James zu gut bekannten Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Zumindest war es das, so wie sie es kannten. Doch als der große, rothaarige Mann die schwere Eichentür öffnete, machten sie große Augen. In ihrer Zeit bewohnte Dumbledore das Büro, es war voll gestellt mit allen möglichen Geräten gewesen, durchhängende Bücherregale, Fawkes Stange und Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Jetzt stand ein blank geputzter Runder Holztisch mit vier eleganten Sesseln mitten im Raum. Die Vier Wappen der Gründer hingen an der Wand. Auch hier gab es Regale, die allerdings keine Bücher, sondern haufenweise Pergamentrollen enthielten. James sah zu der Stelle, wo immer der sprechende Hut lag- der Platz war jetzt durch ein bauchiges Gefäß mit dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit besetzt. Durch einen Impuls blickte er zu dem schwarzen Zaubererhut, den Gryffindor gerade vom Kopf nahm und auf seiner Stuhllehne drapierte. „Setzt euch", bot Helga Hufflepuff freundlich an.  
  
Aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei weitere Sessel. Keiner der Gründer hatte seinen Zauberstab auch nur berührt. Vorsichtig und höchst nervös ließen sie sich nieder, die Gründer um sie herum. „Nun", begann Rowena, „Als erstes interessiert uns besonders, warum ihr mit eurem Problem zu uns gekommen seid." Sie blickte James forschend an, und er bemerkte eine beunruhigende Intelligenz in ihren Augen. „Wir-"er räusperte sich, „Lily hatte diesen Zauberunfall. Und wir haben keinen Gegenfluch gefunden. Wir haben alle uns bekannten Quellen durchsucht und keinen Hinweis gefunden. Dann erfuhren wir von einem Ausspruch, den Salazar Slytherin gemacht haben sollte: „Ein Zauber, der alle anderen bezwingt, ist der älteste. Die älteste Magie der Welt."Das schien unsere letzte Hoffnung. Und so haben wir ein großes Risiko auf uns genommen und sind hier hergekommen, in der Hoffnung, ihr könntet uns helfen." James zwang sich, Salazar Slytherin anzusehen. Dessen Augen fixierten ihn, und sein Mund verzog sich undeutbar. Er verschränkte die Arme und griff sich aus der Luft einen silbernen Kelch. James bemerkte den Schlangenring an seinen Fingern. „So ist das also."Er lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck. Die anderen schwiegen, beobachteten sie aufmerksam und warteten ab. Slytherin setzte langsam den Kelch ab. „Dann bitte ich euch, mir das Problem euer Frau noch einmal ganz genau zu Schildern."James schluckte. Er war sich bewusst, dass alle ihn anblickten, und wenn er jetzt irgendetwas Falsches machte oder sagte . . . er wusste genau, dass er nichts davon verraten durfte, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen. Das war das oberste Gebot für Zeitreisende- nicht die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Das musste er jetzt beachten.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und fing an. Schon bald war er dankbar für die vielen Verhöre, die er von McGonagall über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen; Sie hatte ihn damit darauf trainiert, auch nur mit der halben Wahrheit in Sekundenschnelle glaubwürdige Geschichten zu erfinden, zu reden ohne zu stocken oder rot zu werden und prüfenden Blicken stand zu halten. Er tischte den Gründern eine Geschichte auf, die sogar ziemlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Abgesehen von so kleinen Details wie dass er und Lily nicht verheiratet waren, dass Diane nicht wirklich eine Geliebte gewesen war, mit der er sie betrog, und dass sie aus einem fernen Land kamen du sich hier nicht auskannten. Aber sie schienen die Geschichte zu schlucken.  
  
Und James sagte die volle Wahrheit, als er bekräftigte, dass es ihm unendlich leid tat, was er getan hatte, und dass er sich geschworen hatte, sie nie wieder zu enttäuschen, und dass er sie nur so wiederhaben wollte, wie er sie kannte. Lily hielt während der ganze Zeit den Kopf leicht gesenkt, nippte an dem Wein, den Rowena ihr angeboten hatte und hatte versteckt die Hand zur Faust geballt, sodass die Knöchel weiß wurden. Schließlich beendete James seine kleine Geschichte, und Helga wiegte den Kopf hin und her, als ob sie über etwas nachdächte, Rowena hatte die Hände übereinander gelegt und Gryffindor öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Slytherin hob rasch die Hand, um ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
  
„Nein, lasst mich", wies er die anderen an. Mit funkelnden Augen beugte er sich vor und stütze die Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab. Sein Blick war jetzt auf Lily gerichtet. „Dann", sagte er leise", würde ich gerne die Meinung der Lady dazu hören."Lily spannte sich neben James an und hob den Kopf, doch als sie ihn ansah, war ihr Blick ohne Furcht. „Was möchtet ihr hören?" fragte sie, und James bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme vollkommen ruhig war. Slytherin lächelte ein seltsames Lächeln.  
  
„Was sagt ihr zu alledem? Eure Einstellung zu dem ganzen möchte ich gerne hören", forderte er. Lily atmete tief durch und verschränkte ihre Finger. „Ich stimme mit James überein. Ich will wieder so sein, wie ich war. Ich habe überreagiert, und jetzt bereue ich es. Ich möchte wieder ich sein." Gryffindor schickte sich wieder an, etwas zu sagen, aber wieder hob Slytherin die Hand.  
  
„Schön. Aber wieso bereut ihr eure Tat?"Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Weil mich mein Dasein gestört hat! Ich möchte fühlen! Ich möchte etwas für meine Mitmenschen empfinden! Ich möchte etwas für...James empfinden!"sagte sie bestimmt. Dann, etwas leiser, „Ich will ihn lieben."Slytherin legte den Kopf schief, und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Lily sah zurück. James hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, ausgeschlossen worden zu sein, aber er wagte es nicht, den Blick von den beiden zu wenden. „Dann erklärt mir", sagte Slytherin, „Glaubt ihr nicht auch, das Reue doch ein Gefühl ist? Sagte euer Mann nicht, ihr könntet keine Gefühle mehr empfinden?"Lily schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick von ihm zu lassen.  
  
„Nein, da hat er sich geirrt."Sie hielt ihre Hände jetzt gegeneinander gepresst, aber ruhig. „Für mich selbst kann ich durchaus noch etwas empfinden. Es bezieht sich auf andere Menschen."Slytherins Mundwinkel zuckte. „Und wenn ihr nichts für andere fühlt, woher wisst ihr dann, dass ihr, wenn der Zauber beseitigt ist, James lieben werdet?"Lily runzelte die Stirn, und James konzentrierte sich jetzt nur noch auf sie, obwohl sie es nicht wahrzunehmen schien. „Ich weiß es!"sagte sie heftig. „Woher?"fragte ihr Gegenüber. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Ich- ich denke, dass er mich liebt. Und er hat soviel für mich getan, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne ihn den weg hierher geschafft hätte. Er hat sich um mich gesorgt, und- und- ich weiß es einfach! Ich-"„-fühle es einfach, wolltet ihr sagen?"beendete Slytherin mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
Lily starrte ihn an. „Ich kann nichts mehr fühlen, aber meinen Verstand habe ich noch, und ich nehme meine Umwelt immer noch war", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Slytherin gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich. „Dann habt ihr es ja zumindest unterbewusst schon begriffen. Verstand und Gefühl, das sind zwei untrennbare Dinge. Ihr sagt, ihr wisst, dass ihr James lieben werdet. Aber woher ihr das wisst, das könnt ihr nicht sagen. Wisst ihr, was die älteste Magie ist?"Lily sah ihn jetzt verdutzt an, dann ärgerlich. „Natürlich nicht, sonst wären wir nicht hierher gekommen!"Slytherin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid muggelgeboren", stellte er beiläufig fest, „Und sogar die MUGGEL wissen, was die älteste Magie ist." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Liebe. Was denn sonst?"  
  
„Die Liebe", wiederholte Lily lahm, und James wiederholte es für sich im Kopf. Dann fiel es ihm ein, natürlich kannte er den Ausspruch „Die Liebe ist der älteste Zauber der Welt". Auch Lily schien es einzufallen, denn ihre Augen veränderten sich irgendwie. „Aber wie soll das gehen?"fragte sie zweifelnd, fast misstrauisch. „Ich habe doch keine Gefühle, und wenn es an James liegen würde, dann wäre ich wohl schon geheilt, oder?"Slytherin wiegte den Kopf und wandte sich plötzlich James zu. „Liebt ihr sie?"fragte er gerade heraus. James zuckte zusammen, weil er nicht darauf gefasst war. Er stand seit über zwei Jahren auf Lily, und er wusste dass eigentlich Sachen in dem alter nichts Ernstes waren, aber in diesem Fall war es klar.  
  
„Ja", antwortete er ohne zu zögern, ob wohl ihm untergründig bewusst wurde, dass er nie gedacht hätte, Lily vor den Gründern von Hogwarts zu bestätigen, dass er sie liebte. Slytherin nickte und sah wieder Lily an. „Die Bestätigung hätten wir", sagte er zufrieden. „Und was ist mit euch?" fragte er. Aber sofort redete er weiter. „Nein, lasst es mich lieber erklären. Der Zauber hat so etwas wie eine Eisschicht über eure Gefühle gelegt, sichtbar in Form dieser entzückenden Blume um euren Hals. Sie dürfte eiskalt sein."Lily nickte bestätigend und berührte die weiße Lilie.  
  
„Jetzt denkt an James. Seht ihn an, wenn es euch hilft. Und berührt die Blume. Lily tat wie geheißen, und für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, grüne Augen in braune, eine Erinnerung an ihre damals noch sorglosen Tage am potterschen See. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Slytherin zu. „Sie ist wärmer geworden", stellte sie verunsichert fest. Er nickte. „Die Blume zeigt, was in euch passiert. Liebe ist etwas warmes, sie bringt kaltes zum Schmelzen. Da ihr davon ausgegangen seid, der Eispanzer wäre undurchdringlich, habt ihr euch gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, etwas zu fühlen. Ihr habt es euch gewünscht. Oder sie waren nicht stark genug. Aber wenn ihr es gewusst hättet, wäre euch aufgefallen, dass eure Gefühle nicht verschwunden waren. Man kann nicht weinen, ohne Gefühle. Auch nicht aus Selbstgefühl. Und nicht, wenn man nur seinen Verstand hat. Sie waren da, und jetzt, wo ihr sie bemerkt habt, machen sie sich selbstständig. Liebe, das ist der älteste Zauber, und wohl auch der Mächtigste."  
  
Er sah sie ernst an, aber seine Worte schienen sie heillos zu verwirren. „Aber dann hätte ich es früher merken müssen? Dann- dann war das alles hier umsonst?"Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts ist umsonst. Nichts, was ihr tut. Lernen kann man aus allem, besonders aus einem Fehler. Hier herzukommen, das war kein Fehler, aber es war wohl nicht der Zweck. Der weg war das Ziel."Er ließ seine Antwort auf sie wirken, aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht! Protestierte sie. „Ich habe mich tagelang den kopf zerbrochen, mich fertig gemacht, und das alles soll auf einmal vorbei sein, nur weil ich sage: „Ich liebe James!"??? Das ist unlogisch!"Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist die Liebe logisch?"Er lächelte, zum ersten Mal richtig.  
  
„Sagt es ihm doch! Seht selbst was dabei heraus kommt!"Lily öffnete den Mund, dann sah sie James an. Er sah zurück, verwirrt von alledem, und verstehen konnte er nichts, nur, dass irgendwie angeblich die ganze Reise unnötig gewesen war. Lily schloss den Mund wieder, sah zu Slytherin und griff nach James Hand. „Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte sie leise. Aber James, der ansonsten nicht viel verstanden hatte, bemerkte die Veränderung, die passiert war als sie ihn angesehen hatte. Plötzlich, ganz plötzlich schien die alte Lily wieder voll da zu sein, und seine Hand schloss sich um ihre warmen Finger. Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe es nicht, ihr versteht es nicht, keiner versteht es. Dann ist doch alles in bester Ordnung, oder?"Er grinste und stand auf.  
  
„Ich denke, ich muss mich wieder um unsere Schüler kümmern. Das war ein SEHR interessanter Abend", er zwinkerte und strich sich durch den Bart, „aber jetzt müsst ihr mich entschuldigen."Er verneigte sich, und dann war er fort.  
  
Lily und James starrten ihm wie vom Donner gerührt hinterher. Rowena seufzte. „Manchmal glaube ich, er hat sie nicht mehr alle", murmelte sie in die Stille. Gryffindor gab ein belustigtes Grunzen von sich. „Sind- hat Salazar eurer Problem geklärt?"fragte er. James sah Lily an. Sie nickte. „Ja", bestätigte sie. Helga lächelte zufrieden. „Dann ist es gut, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie er es getan hat. Er überrascht mich; Ich wusste nicht, dass er das Wort ‚Liebe kennt'."  
  
Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. „Helga, du-"Rowena brachte ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung zum schweigen. „Fangt nicht schon wieder damit an! Das Thema hatten wir schon oft genug! So", sie wandte sich Lily und James zu.  
  
„Was können wir noch für euch tun? Ich würde wirklich gerne mehr von eurer mysteriösen Heimat erfahren", sie lächelte, und James hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, sie wüsste irgendetwas, „Wollt ihr heute Abend im Schloss bleiben und hier übernachten?"eine Zwickmühle. Das war gefährlich, sie würden irgendetwas verraten, da war James sich sicher. Auch Lily zögerte. „Das Angebot ist wirklich, wirklich sehr verlockend", sagte sie, „Und im Grunde hätten wir nichts dagegen, es anzunehmen, aber wir werden zuhause erwartet. Unsere Freunde sorgen sich, und – und James hat wichtige Treffen, die er wahrnehmen muss."Sie schluckte. Gryffindor hob die Augebrauen.  
  
„Dann", sagte er, „begleiten wir euch natürlich hinunter zur Tür. Aber ich bitte euch doch, bei Gelegenheit wieder Hogwarts zu besuchen."Jetzt lächelten Lily und James beide breit. „Das werden wir!", versprachen sie. Sie erhoben sich, und zu fünft gingen sie durch das Schloss, dass zu dieser späten Stunde wie ausgestorben schien. Als sie wieder in der kalten Nachtluft standen und bereit waren, in den Schnee hinauszusteigen, fiel es ihnen dennoch schwer, sich zu verabschieden. Es war ein kurzes Abenteuer gewesen, und dennoch kam es ihnen lang vor, und es gab tausend Dinge, die sie die Gründer fragen wollten, aber es nicht konnten.  
  
Und sie mussten nach Hause, denn James wusste nicht, wie es mit der Zeitverschiebung funktionierte. Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich, und dennoch formell, und James schwor sich, nie diese wenigen Stunden in Hogwarts bei den Gründern zu vergessen, solange er lebte. Schließlich schloss sich das Portal hinter ihnen, und als sie endlich allein waren, sah James, dass Lily Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Kannst- kannst du mir erklären, was da drinnen passiert ist?"bat er sanft. Sie schniefte leise und lächelte. „Das kann ich", bestätigte sie. Lily trat zu ihm, und James glaubte, sein Herz würde sprengen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. Der Angriff auf das Ministerium hatte ihn schwer erschüttert. Viele gute Menschen waren umgekommen. Es würde schwer werden, den betroffenen Schülern die Nachricht zu überbringen. Schwer ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und sah sich gedankenverloren in seinem Büro um. Die Apparaturen gaben ihre stetigen Geräusche von sich, der sprechende Hut schwieg stumm in seiner Ecke. Sein Blick wanderte über die Geräte. Wo hatte er denn noch gleich den Zeitumkehrer hingelegt?  
  
Er hatte es selbst entwickelt, aber noch nicht erprobt, und er würde es auch nie tun. Es war viel zu unsicher, alles Mögliche konnte dabei schief gehen. Er hatte ihn nur um der Entwicklung willen hergestellt, um zu sehen, ob er so etwas bewerkstelligen konnte. So ein Gerät war viel zu gefährlich. Wenn es dann auch noch in die falschen Hände geriet . . . Er seufzte, und seine Gedanken wandten sich etwas anderem zu. Er würde es morgen suchen, jetzt hatte er andere sorgen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James ließ den Zeitumkehrer los und sah sich um. Lily stand dicht an ihm gepresst und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Ihnen war noch schwindelig von der Reise. Sie waren diesmal in Hogsmeade gelandet, Merlin weiß, warum. „Sind- sind wir jetzt wieder hier?"fragte Lily vorsichtig. James nickte langsam. „Müssten wir. Die Jahreszeit scheint auch zu stimmen", er sah sich um. Die Landschaft sah herbstlich aus, wie bei ihrer Abreise. Aber wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sie waren abends abgereist, jetzt war es wohl mittags oder Spätmorgens. War es der gleiche Tag, nur früher? Oder ein Tag später? Zwei Tage, zwei Wochen? Lily schien das gleiche Sorgen zu bereiten. Eine Hexe hastete an ihnen vorbei. „Äh- Entschuldigung?"fragte James. Sie sah auf.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Wir- könnten sie uns nur bitte sagen, welches Datum wir heute haben? Ich fürchte, wir haben es beide vergessen", sagte James mit einem Hundegesicht. Die Frau zuckte die Achseln. „Den achtzehnten November."Er nickte. „Dankeschön!"am siebzehnten waren sie gegangen. Das ging ja noch. „Los, am besten schnell zum Schloss. Wir – wir denken uns irgendetwas aus, weshalb wir nicht beim unterricht waren, ja?"sagte James. Lily nickte, und ihre Augen blitzen. Sie war wirklich wieder da.  
  
„Aber-"sie zögerte und sah James an. „Was sagen wir den anderen? Anlea, und Sirius und Remus? Und Peter?"James hielt inne und überlegte. „Ich würde sagen, wir erzählen ihnen nichts", sagte er langsam. „Sie würden es uns sowieso nicht glauben."Lily grinste. „Okay. Wir sagen niemandem ein Wort. Außerdem- die vier Gründer sind solche wunderbaren Mythen. Das wollen wir nicht irgendwie ändern, oder?"Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss, und niemand sollte je etwas von ihrer Reise erfahren.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
„Da! Da sind sie ja!"Aufgeregt zerrte Anlea Remus am Arm. Er fuhr herum, ebenso wie Sirius und Peter. Sie waren in der großen Halle, kamen gerade vom unterricht und waren auf den weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als James und Lily, mit leuchtenden Gesichtern auf sie zukamen. „Sie- sie ist wieder gesund!"flüsterte Anlea erstaunt. Lily strahlte, als sie sie erblickte und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals, dann begrüßte sie die anderen herzlich, und James sah nicht weniger fröhlich aus. „Was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht? WO wart ihr?"rief Sirius aufgebracht. „Madame Pomfrey hat einen aufstand gemacht, weil Lily aus ihrem Bett verschwunden war, und ihr seit nicht im Schlafsaal aufgetaucht, und auch nicht zum Unterricht!"Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Obwohl, bei eurem Zustand, ich glaube ich will nicht wirklich wissen, was ihr gemacht habt!"Sie lachten. Plötzlich fiel Remus etwas ein. „James."Er berührte ihn am Arm, und sein Freund wandte sich ihm zu. „Dumbledore hat gestern Abend beim Essen bekannt gegeben, das Voldemort das Ministerium gestürmt hat. Er hat es jetzt unter Kontrolle. Es sind viele Menschen dabei gestorben."Die Freude der anderen war wie weggewischt, und Sirius starrte James an. er wusste, woran er jetzt dachte. James Vater arbeitete im Ministerium, und auch seine Mutter hielt sich dort manchmal auf. Lily sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
„Das muss nichts heißen", sagte er, aber merkte selbst, wie wenig überzeugt das klang. Sein Vater war ein Auror . . . „Mr Potter!"Professor Mcgonagall schob sich durch die Menge der Schüler Lily und James fuhren zusammen. Würde sie ihnen jetzt eine Standpauke halten, weil sie nicht im Unterricht gewesen waren? Nervös griff sie nach seinem Arm. Doch ihre Hauslehrerin machte ein ungewöhnlich ernstes Gesicht. Wütend wirkte sie kein bisschen. „Mr Potter, ich muss sie bitten, mit in Professor Dumbledores Büro zu kommen."James spürte, wie sich ein eiserner Klumpen in seinem Magen bildete. Sirius neben ihm War blass geworden, und Lily Finger krallten sich in seinen Arm. Unsicher sah er erst seine Lehrerin an, dann seine Freunde. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, und in ihren Augen sah er seine eigenen Befürchtungen. Lily umarmte ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann folgte er Professor McGonagall die Treppen hinauf, und jeder Schritt schien schwerer zu werden auf seinem Weg, die Nachricht des Todes seiner Eltern entgegen zu nehmen.  
  
ENDE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hier möchte ich noch einmal allen Leuten ganz ganz ganz doll danken, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben und sie immer so positiv bewertet haben! Natürlich habe ich auch die Kritiken gelesen, und auch die habe ich gebraucht- auch hier danke! Tut mir übrigens leid, dass das Kapitel so lange gedauert hatte, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Es ist jetzt nach Elf Uhr, und mein Rücken tut verdammt weh! Die ganze letzte Woche war stressig, ich hatte viel für die Schule zu tun, mein Wochenende war ausgebucht, und vorletzte Nacht hatte sich ja Moon dazwischen geschoben (Warum kommt man nachts um eins auf so eine Idee, wenn man stocknüchtern ist? Ich bin erst um halb sechs eingeschlafen. . . Ich hoffe wenigstens gefällt der Depri einigen). Ich habe einfach zu viele Ideen für Geschichten, die ich neben Schule und sonstigen Aktivitäten einfach nicht mehr unterbringen kann, ich habe das dumme Gefühl, zu viele Projekte gestartet zu haben. Also muss ich wieder welche beenden. Und White Lily ist das erste. Also seid mir nicht bös. Für „James needs Lily"habe ich aber eine gaaaaanz lange Liste von Ideen, und morgen (wenn ich endlich mal wieder Zeit habe- Yay me!) werde ich da das nächste Kapitel schreiben! Also seit doch so gut, reviewt ein letztes Mal (das würd mich soooo glücklich machen *liebguck*) und seid nicht böse mit mir! 


	21. Epilog

Ihre Freunde fanden nie heraus, was geschehen war. Auf neugierige Fragen lächelten Lily und James nur und schwiegen. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern war James am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber seine Freunde bauten ihn auf, so gut es ging. Das Leben ging weiter in Hogwarts, und bald war allseits bekannt, dass Lily und James ein Paar waren. Von Diane und ihren Freundinnen regnete es giftige Bemerkungen, die an Lily abprallten. Sie und James waren glücklich, gingen miteinander aus und schafften es irgendwie, auch während der Prüfung füreinander Zeit zu finden. Peter schaffte die Prüfungen mit Hängen und Würgen, aber auch nur, weil ihm seine Freunde gründlich unter die Arme griffen. Anlea und Remus, die sich nach einem halben Jahr freundschaftlich getrennt hatten, erreichten ihre gewünschten Abschlüsse, und Lily und James schafften Bestnoten. Sirius schaffte ebenfalls alle UTZs, was Lily irgendwie verärgerte, da er kein einziges Mal in ein Buch geschaut hatte und auch weiterhin den Unterricht vertrödelte.  
  
Und dann kam der Tag, als sie Hogwarts verlassen mussten. Es war wie ein Aufwachen aus einem schönen Traum; ehe sie sich versahen, standen sie auf dem verregneten Bahnhof von Kings Cross und umarmten sich zum Abschied. Sirius hatte sich inzwischen eine eigene Unterkunft besorgt (A/N: Ich sag nur „James needs Lily"*lol*), und Remus, Peter und Anlea würden erst einmal wieder in ihr Elternhaus zurückkehren, bevor sie sich etwas Eigenes suchten. Eine Woche vor der Abreise war Lily eingefallen, dass sie sich noch um keine Unterkunft gekümmerte hatte, und so bot James ihr an, mit zu ihm zu kommen. Er hatte jetzt den ganzen Grahlhof für sich alleine, und Lily hätte sich schlecht gefühlt, hätte sie ihn alleine dorthin gehen lassen müssen. So zogen sie zusammen dort ein. Es war eine schmerzliche Angelegenheit für James, die Sachen seiner Eltern zu entsorgen, aber Lily unterstütze ihn nach Kräften.  
  
Lily begann, eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin in St. Mungos zu machen. James suchte sich keine feste Anstellung; Er hatte haufenweise Gold von seinen Eltern geerbt und hatte es nicht nötig zu arbeiten, und außerdem hatte er sich einfach noch nicht entscheiden können. Es war über ein Jahr her, dass sie ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatten, als James Lily mit einem besonderen Essen zuhause erwartete und ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Zuerst war es ein Schock für sie, und James fürchtete, er wäre zu weit gegangen, als sie breit lächelte und die Arme um ihn schlang. Er spürte ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr, als sie leise „Ja" flüsterte.  
  
Die Hochzeit war ein rauschendes Fest, obgleich heimlich gefeiert, da Voldemort immer mehr Macht erlangte. Inzwischen wagte keiner der Freunde mehr, offen in die Winkelgasse oder an andere Zaubererplätze zu gehen. Um so gemütlicher wurde es in dem großen Haus, als die Menschen endlich wieder etwas zu feiern hatten. Sirius war Trauzeuge gewesen, und er und die anderen hatten ohne ihr Wissen eine große Feier organisiert. Wenigstens für einen Tag konnten sie laut lachen, ausgelassen sein und wie in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts einfach mal ohne Sorgen tun was sie wollten. Aber der Tag ging vorbei, und das Leben wurde schwieriger denn je. Mitte Oktober traten Lily und James ebenso wie die Marauder dem Phönixorden bei. Anlea war, was für alle ein gewaltiger Schock gewesen war, einige Wochen zuvor von Todessern ermordet worden. Lily hatte ihre Stelle in St. Mungos aufgegeben, es war ihr zu unsicher. Stattdessen kümmerte sie sich um die Mitglieder des Ordens, die sich oft verletzt ins Hauptquartier schleppten.  
  
Anfang Dezember wurde Lily oft speiübel, und kurz darauf teilte sie dem ahnungslosen James mit, dass er Vater werden würde. Fast zur gleichen Zeit suchte Dumbledore nach einer neuen Wahrsagelehrerin und hörte im Hog's Head Sybill Trelawneys Prophezeiung an. Als er von Lilys und Alice Longbottoms Schwangerschaften hörte, machte er sich seine eigenen Gedanken, und auch Voldemort machte sie sich, denn der dunkle Lord kannte seine Feinde inzwischen. James Potter war ein ernstzunehmender Feind geworden, drei Mal hatte er sich gegen ihn behauptet. Und Lily Potter war eine nicht minder starke Hexe, obgleich sie von Muggeln stammte, dass musste sogar ER zugeben. Und ihr Kind, vielleicht sein Untergang, würde die Stärke seiner Eltern erben.  
  
Lily und James wussten um die Gefahr, denn Dumbledore hatte sie gewarnt. Sie wussten, dass sie einen Spion in ihren Reihen hatten, und sie schienen niemandem mehr trauen zu können. Als Harry geboren wurde, ließen sie niemanden als Dumbledore und die anderen Marauder in seine Nähe. Sirius wurde sein Pate, und schließlich kam Dumbledore mit der Idee des Fidelius- Zaubers auf. Er selbst bot sich an, Geheimniswahrer zu sein, aber James zog Sirius vor. Er war Harrys Pate, er war James bester Freund, und auch Lily mochte und vertraute ihm, er gehörte dem engsten Kreis an. Befürchtungen gab es keine. Sirius war sich bewusst, welches Risiko er auf sich nahm. Der Spion würde diese Informationen an Voldemort weitergeben, und Sirius kam nicht umhin, Remus Verhalten in letzter zeit auffällig zu finden. Es lag vielleicht am Mond, aber wenn es mehr war? Remus war sein Freund und er hatte nie an ihm gezweifelt, aber Werwölfe galten trotzdem als böse Kreaturen . . . Am Abend, bevor sie den Zauber ausführen wollten, kaum Sirius die grandiose Idee. Peter. Niemand würde in Peter den Geheimniswahrer vermuten. Sie würden hinter Sirius her sein, und Sirius war gut darin, sich zu verbergen. Und falls sie ihn doch fangen würden, wären die Potter außer Gefahr . . . Als am Abend des einunddreißigsten Oktobers die Haustür des Grahlhofes zersplitterte, wussten James und Lily, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Als James mit gezogenem Zauberstab in den Flur hastete, verwünschte er Peter um ein Tausendfaches und hatte doch nur den Gedanken, Voldemort fort zu halten. „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf-"Lily rannte zu Harrys Wiege und riss ihn heraus. Mit ihrem Sohn in den Armen sah sie sich nach einem Ausweg um, während sie James mit Voldemort kämpfen hörte. Dann leuchtete ein grünes Licht auf, und James lebloser Körper fiel durch den Türrahmen. Lily schrie auf. „JAAAMES!"Entsetzt starrte sie auf seine offenen Augen, die leblos starrten, und Bilder von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit flammten in ihrem Kopf auf- Ein großer Mann stolperte durch die Tür und über James Körper. Seine roten Augen flackerten irre, als sein weißes Gesicht sich ihr zuwandte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lily ihn an. Er trug einen langen, grünen Umhang, und silbrige Schlangen waren darauf gestickt. Das schwarze Haar viel um das blasse Gesicht.  
  
„Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte- ich tu alles-"  
  
Voldemort lachte schrill auf. Er weidete sich an ihrem Grauen, als sie wimmernd an der Wand zusammensackte und mit einer Hand hilflos ihren Zauberstab suchte.  
  
„Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"schrie sie immer wieder, während sie versuchte, ihren Sohn hinter sich zu verbergen.  
  
„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen!"wies er sie harsch an, aber sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, und Tränen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen- James war tot –tot! - und er würde auch sie und Harry töten!  
  
„... geh weg jetzt..."  
  
„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle-"  
  
Er lachte kalt, und sie schrie auf. Er war doch noch ein Junge, ein Baby. . . das konnte er nicht tun...  
  
„ Nicht Harry! Bitte... verschone ihn... verschone ihn...-"  
  
Durch ihre Tränen konnte sie Voldemorts Gesicht nicht mehr genau erkennen, als er sich vor ihr aufbaute. Es verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen, und jetzt ähnelte er einer anderen Person.  
  
Worte, die sie lange nicht gehört hatte, kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn-  
  
„Liebe, das ist der älteste Zauber, und wohl auch der Mächtigste. Ein Zauber, der alle anderen bezwingt, ist der älteste. Die älteste Magie der Welt."–  
  
und als der Todesfluch sirrend heran schoss und Lily traf, dachte sie nur daran und an ihre Liebe zu Harry, und noch während ihr Körper fiel und ihr Leben entwich, spürte sie, der Zauber wirkte.  
  
Voldemort betrachtete abfällig den Körper der toten jungen Frau, dann wandte er sich dem Baby zu, dass weinend auf dem Boden lag, noch in seine Decken gewickelt. Sein Feind, seine Bedrohung. Dem würde er ein Ende setzen. Er lachte irre auf, kalt und grausam, und hob den Zauberstab. Auf ein Neues - - - 


End file.
